Contre vents et marées
by isafil
Summary: Après les événements de Sherrinford, Mycroft Holmes se retrouve au centre d'une tourmente brutale.Un homme, un seul, contre vents et marées, va venir l'aider. Gregory Lestrade. Ni par devoir. Ni par amitié. Par amour. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne sait jusqu'où l'autre sera prêt à aller ... Cette fanfic a été co-écrite avec JANYSS (AO3)
1. Chapter 1 Prendre soin de lui

"Rester calme, se répétait Greg. Rester calme".

Malgré l'angoisse qui s'insinuait. Malgré le comportement un peu trop énergique, au volant, de Sally -mais l'officier de police n'avait-il pas donné lui- même la consigne de presser l'allure? Malgré un certain ressentiment, aussi. Le séminaire d'échanges de pratiques antiterroristes qu'il venait de quitter quelques instants auparavant et où il avait été inscrit in extremis faisait rétrospectivement l'effet d'un prétexte qui avait permis de l'éloigner de Londres et de lui dissimuler les affaires d'une certaine fratrie. Et voici que Sherlock venait de l'appeler, d'une voix inquiète, d'une voix qui lui ressemblait tellement peu que la mauvaise humeur de Greg suscitée par cette mise à l'écart inexpliquée s'était brusquement dissipée pour laisser place à une profonde anxiété qui alourdissait sa poitrine.

\- "C'est une tueuse ... Elle est très dangereuse. Personne ne doit échanger le moindre mot avec elle, personne, vous entendez ? Elle s'en est pris à moi, à John. Et ..., il y avait eu une pause, ...à Mycroft. John et moi allons bien. John est avec moi, mais... Les mots s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, et Greg reprit la parole, de la manière la plus détachée possible :

\- Dites-moi où vous êtes ".

L'officier de police s'était alors organisé, mis en route, avait envoyé des agents sur les lieux désignés par Sherlock. Tout cela en essayant continuellement d'appeler Mycroft. Au moins entendit-il du bruit pendant ces préparatifs, mais le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture ne lui permettait plus, maintenant, d'ignorer son estomac tordu par l'angoisse. Son esprit cherchait un point fixe où s'accrocher pour ne pas céder à cette sensation; il ne cessait de manipuler nerveusement son portable, sous l'oeil de Sally, silencieuse, certes, mais dont la conduite rapide et précise témoignait de sa compréhension de la situation.

L'écran du téléphone s'illumina soudain, affichant un nom. Le coeur de Greg s'emballa brutalement.

\- "Mycroft! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? D'une voix blanche et hâtive, Mycroft répondit :

\- Je ne peux pas te parler très longtemps. Je ... Sherlock et John?...Tu sais si ...?

\- Oui, Je suis en route pour les rejoindre...Dès que j'ai tout réglé pour eux, je viens te retrouver. Dis-moi où...

\- Greg, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ... La tueuse, c'est ... c'est ... "

La communication fut coupée brutalement, et Greg essaya de rappeler à plusieurs reprises, sans se faire trop d'illusions et à peine rassuré. Soudain, émergeant de la nuit et saturant son calme, un ballet d'agents, de personnels de santé et de voitures de police lui indiqua que l'on était arrivé. Le lieu était sinistre. La silhouette imposante d'une ruine quasi-calcinée barrait le chemin au bord duquel Greg retrouva John et Sherlock. Les visages, à peine visibles, restèrent immobiles et figés à son approche. Les deux hommes, murés dans le silence, semblaient encore sous le coup d'une immense terreur. Greg s'employa à effacer les marques de sa propre inquiétude pour se montrer rassurant. Il apostropha Sherlock en marquant, le plus possible, la résolution dans sa voix.

\- " Je viens de parler à votre frère. Il est un peu secoué, mais ça va...

\- L'arroseur arrosé..."

John avait lancé cette phrase du bout des lèvres en levant un regard empli d'animosité vers Greg, qui sentit la colère se réanimer en lui, en même temps que cette anxiété qu'il s'était efforcé de réprimer. John considérait donc que Mycroft était le coupable de tout cela ? Mais Sherlock reprit aussitôt la parole, regardant au loin, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'entendre lui-même prononcer ces paroles :

\- " Et au fait, Lestrade,, prenez soin de lui. Il n'est pas si fort qu'il n'y paraît " , rajouta-t-il, d'une voix basse et presque rageuse. Ramenant ses yeux vers l'inspecteur, il l'observa, le regard à la fois interrogateur et légèrement incertain...Greg frissonna. Le vent froid plaquait contre lui l'étoffe trop mince de sa veste. Mais ça n'était pas seulement les rafales qui le faisait trembler. Il y avait dans la voix épuisée de Sherlock, pensa Greg au moment où le jeune homme s'était retourné vers lui , une supplique à demi-voilée, une demande inachevée, lourde d'une inquiétude tangible, qui s'exprima aussi à travers la poignée de main que lui tendit le jeune homme. Sherlock, pâle et glacé, sembla soudain vaciller et se raccrocha, comme un naufragé, à Greg.

\- " Eh, Sherlock, ça ne va pas ? interrogea Lestrade, d'une voix sourde et inquiète... Mais Sherlock avait déjà repris le contrôle de soi et c'est de son ton habituel qu'il interpella John, encore drapé dans la couverture dont on l'avait couvert quand on l'avait sorti, à demi-noyé du puits :

\- N'est-ce pas, John ?

\- N'est-ce pas quoi, Sherlock ? demanda John , avec une grimace qui en disait long sur son propre état d'épuisement, et sans vraiment comprendre la question sibylline de son ami. Je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler par énigme ...

\- Mycroft ..., ajouta Sherlock, laissant pourtant sa phrase en suspens sur ses lèvres.

\- Et bien quoi, Mycroft ?

\- Il ... il ... , reprit Sherlock, d'une voix encore qui dérailla à nouveau. Il a été...touché, durement ... et plus fortement encore qu'il n'y paraît. Plongeant son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur, il ajouta :

\- Nous nous comprenons, n'est-ce pas Lestrade ? "

Greg se sentit soudain rougir sous les paroles de Sherlock. Il aurait dû pourtant savoir que rien n'échappait jamais à l'extrême acuité du détective, et encore moins tout ce qui pouvait concerner son frère. Greg soupira, et dans une tentative désespérée pour détourner les pensées de Sherlock le plus loin possible de Mycroft, il ajouta :

\- " Vous feriez mieux de ramener John à Londres. Regardez, il est blanc comme un linge. Et vous-même, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre, vous ne ...

Sherlock, sans bouger d'un pouce, les yeux rivés au sol et les mains jointes sous le menton, reprit la parole et en aparté, murmura presque silencieusement à l'officier de police.

\- 'Il ne faut pas en vouloir à John...Il est vraiment passé très près de l'irréversible...'

\- Greg a raison, renchérit John, venant au secours de Lestrade sans en avoir conscience. Oui , Greg a foutrement raison. On rentre, Sherlock. Tu es épuisé... et je ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux. Ce qui s'est passé ici, c'est ..."

Mais les mots s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres en voyant Sherlock pris d'un tremblement que, visiblement, il ne pouvait maîtriser.

\- Allez, maintenant on rentre ", répéta John, s'approchant du détective qui, les yeux clos, le teint plus pâle que jamais, semblait figé sur place..

Lestrade, ramenant plus près du corps sa veste qui décidément ne le protégeait en rien des rafales de plus en plus cinglantes à mesure que la nuit s'avançait, fit un geste de la main montrant le coupé aux vitres sombres qui attendait les deux hommes un peu plus loin.

\- " Allez, partez maintenant, je prends la suite , fit -il en désignant les membres de son équipe qui, dans le halo blanc des voitures de police, examinaient encore les lieux. Dans un dernier effort, Sherlock s'approcha de Lestrade et lui glissa, les lèvres bleuies par le froid et la fatigue :

\- Vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas... Greg ? " en s'attardant légèrement sur le prénom.

Sans répondre, le cœur battant trop fort, trop vite, Gregory Lestrade s'éloigna lentement. Pour la première fois, et cela faisait pourtant longtemps que le détective et lui vivaient l'un dans l'ombre de l'autre, Sherlock venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Comme étourdi, vacillant sous la surprise, il s'appuya contre la voiture banalisée, au volant de laquelle l'attendait Sally. D'un geste las, il fouilla la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes détrempé par la pluie. Il observa d'un regard aigu la voiture de Sherlock et John qui s'éloignait sans la nuit, exhala une longue bouffée de fumée puis ferma les yeux, sentant se fissurer le monde de certitudes dans lequel, il venait de le comprendre brutalement, il s'était abrité jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

 _"Greg" ... Oh, Putain ... Il sait._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg s'approcha du véhicule où était enfermée la tueuse et s'attela aux inextricables démarches qui permettraient de la renvoyer vers sa prison avant de l'y réinstaller sans danger. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se débarrasser le plus vite de toutes ces formalités et foncer retrouver Mycroft, qui devait être encore à Sherrinford. Au moment où l'inspecteur s'engouffrait dans la voiture auprès de son adjointe, il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Sa nervosité était telle que, c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il extirpa l'appareil de sa poche sous le regard faussement détaché de Sally.

 **Il serait souhaitable de prendre contact avec lui. A**

Pendant quelques secondes, Greg regarda son écran, sans comprendre. La vitre du portable s'assombrit et le visage du contact s'effaça progressivement de l'écran. L'habitacle de la voiture, qui venait de s'éclairer brièvement, replongea dans le noir. Le téléphone vibra à nouveau et Greg ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à nouveau. Il exhala un long soupir.

\- "Ça va , Patron ? " lança Sally qui regardait du coin de l'œil son supérieur dont le visage blême en disait long sur son ravage intérieur. La journée avait longue et plus qu'éprouvante. John Watson n'avait été sauvé de la mort qu'en toute dernière extrémité et Sherlock, même aux yeux de Sally, qui n'éprouvait pour le détective qu'une antipathie connue de tous, avait paru tellement perdu, tellement dévasté que la jeune femme semblait avoir mis de côté la froideur qu'elle lui manifestait en toute occasion. Elle connaissait les liens personnels qui unissaient Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Grégory Lestrade, son supérieur pour lequel elle éprouvait respect et loyauté depuis le premier jour de leur collaboration; elle savait combien le danger encourus aujourd'hui par les deux hommes à Sherrinford avait profondément bouleversé le lieutenant quand il avait été mis au courant des faits et qu'il avait pris la direction des opérations. Sans répondre à Sally qu'il avait à peine entendue, Greg regarda à nouveau son portable.

 **Lieutenant ? A**

 **Comment est-il ? GL**

Cette fois-ci, l'inspecteur avait répondu immédiatement, le regard rivé sur l'écran où était apparu le visage de la même jeune femme. La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard, brève, mais lourde de sens, les mots choisis, lui sembla-t-il, avec une prudence et une neutralité qui l'alarmèrent encore davantage.

 **Un soutien paraît nécessaire et urgent. A**

Greg sentit une vague d'anxiété l'envahir. Les dernières paroles de Sherlock l'avaient déjà ébranlé mais le message de la jeune femme ne fit que confirmer ses inquiétudes. Jamais encore Anthea ne l'avait sollicité directement, de cette façon. Greg sentit une vague nauséeuse brûler sa gorge; une moiteur rageuse trempa soudain ses mains.

 _Oh Myc. Qu'est-ce que l'on t'a fait ?_

 **Où ? Quand ? GL**

 **Je vous rappelle. A**

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau et Greg décrocha immédiatement.

\- " Je vous envoie les coordonnées de la base à Exeter où nos services ramèneront M. Holmes. C'est à environ une heure de route d'ici. Lui devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures, je ne sais pas trop, en tout cas dans la matinée. J'ai reçu des personnels des services secrets la consigne claire de ne pas y aller. Je ne crois pas que ce soit votre cas... Or, M. Holmes a pu m'appeler pour me demander de venir vous chercher mais je pense qu'il va lui être désormais rapidement interdit de communiquer avec qui que ce soit... Si ce n'est déjà fait. Et vous n'ignorez pas que s'il en va des questions de sécurité nationale, cela se fera dans des conditions plutôt drastiques, notamment de mise à l'isolement, au moins le temps d'un interrogatoire...Mais c'est la procédure...Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète vraiment.

\- D'accord, reprit Greg après un temps de réflexion, et donc à part le fait qu'il puisse être traité comme le dernier des terroristes juste après tout ce qu'il a subi, qu'est-ce qui peut vous "inquiéter" vraiment ?

\- Eh bien...D'abord, L'affaire Holmes contre Holmes -comme on commence à la désigner en haut lieu- est déjà l'objet de nombreuses discussions au sujet de l'issue à lui donner. Beaucoup de gens qui tiennent le haut du pavé dans ce problème ont conscience que M. Holmes a fait tout son possible pour concilier plusieurs objectifs, tout cela au prix de lourds sacrifices... Ce qui, voyez-vous, est également mon point de vue. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, d'autres cherchent déjà à ce qu'il paie le prix fort..."

Au bout de la ligne, il y eut soudain comme une longue hésitation ... Puis Anthéa reprit la parole :

\- " Et ...vous... je ne sais pas si... "

Mais l'officier de police ne laissa pas la jeune femme terminer sa phrase. Il la coupa brusquement pour la remercier et raccrocha. Il se concentra alors sur l'itinéraire et le paysage pour endiguer la vague d'angoisse qui se muait maintenant en écoeurement. Il sentait son coeur comprimé dans un étau à la pensée de Mycroft, seul et enfermé pendant des heures avec un mort près de lui, avec l'omniprésence de ce qui s'était passé et bientôt peut-être accusé d'être le seul responsable de tout cela. Mais sa réponse à Anthea n'était rien d'autre qu'un fait, et ce qu'il se disait maintenant lui apparaissait comme une vérité plus irréfutable encore. _On va faire face ensemble, mon amour..._

\- " Sally, on change de route. Direction Exeter. Je prends le volant, jeta-t-il d'une voix sèche, rapide et qui n'autorisait aucune contradiction. Sally haussa les épaules.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, Patron. Vous êtes crevé. Passez derrière. Allongez- vous. Dormez trois heures et après on verra. Pas envie de risquer ma vie, si c'est vous qui conduisez, ajouta-telle en marmonnant.

\- Oh Sally, soupira le lieutenant, l'air excédé.

\- Quoi, « Sally » ? Je n'ai pas raison, peut-être ? Vraiment pas envie de me foutre en l'air, renchérit-elle, parce que vous êtes HS.

\- Arrêtez de me materner. Je ne suis pas en verre. Je peux quand même conduire ! rétorqua Lestrade, les nerfs prêts à exploser.

-Et vous, arrêtez de râler. Pour une fois, faites ce que l'on vous dit, Lieutenant, reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Dormez, prenez des forces ... et elle ajouta la voix un peu plus basse, comme si elle s'autorisait à franchir une limite qu'elle n'avait jamais encore dépassée. _Quelqu'un va avoir besoin de vous."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le coupé qui fonçait vers Londres, John Watson regardait Sherlock. Le détective s'était posé à l'autre extrémité de la banquette. Le corps raidi, il avait appuyé son front sur la vitre. Les yeux clos, le détective semblait, plus encore que d'habitude, retiré comme en lui-même, inaccessible au monde et à ceux qui l'entouraient. Depuis qu'il avait adressé la parole à Lestrade un peu plus tôt, il n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Il s'était engouffré dans la voiture et avait remonté le plus haut possible le col de son Belstaff. Il avait d'abord regardé droit devant lui, les mains posées à plat sur les genoux dans une attitude qui révélait à la fois un épuisement total et une extrême tension. John n'avait pu faire autrement que de remarquer la tempe bleuie du détective là où Eurus avait tenté de l'atteindre, dans un geste désespéré fait à la fois de peur et d'attaque.

\- "Laisse moi regarder si tu veux bien ", avait-il tenté, en effleurant de sa main légère et précise la blessure à demi dissimulée sous les boucles noires. Mais Sherlock avait rejeté sa tête et s'était réfugié de l'autre côté, d'un mouvement brusque, évitant le geste, pourtant délicat et prudent, de John. Ce dernier ne s'était pas découragé :

\- " Eh Sherlock, avait-il repris avec douceur, je suis docteur, tu te rappelles ? Laisse-moi voir, tu saignes encore un peu, tu sais ". Et comme le détective ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser approcher, le médecin avait éloigné sa main et avait simplement demandé :

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Mais non, John ", répondit Sherlock, d'une voix basse qui voulait dire en fait tout le contraire. Et en prononçant ces paroles, il s'était affaissé au plus profond du siège en cuir de la voiture et avait appuyé sa joue contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Sa main droite s'était posée sur ses yeux, comme pour les protéger de toute intrusion de lumière et sa main gauche n'avait cessé depuis de pianoter avec nervosité sur la banquette. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes, lourd des événements qu'ils venaient de vivre. John ressentait encore la terreur glaciale de l'eau sombre du puits prête à l'engloutir. Il avait beau régner une chaleur confortable dans la voiture, il avait l'impression d'être saisi jusqu'au plus profond de son être par l'inexorable montée du flot sombre et nauséabond. Sherlock, lui, avait maintenant fermé ses yeux. Il semblait sommeiller mais John pouvait voir sa paupière gauche agitée de tressaillements incontrôlés et sa carotide battre trop rapidement. Revivait-il le moment où il avait cru que Molly allait mourir sous ses yeux ? Songeait-il à Victor ? Aux raisons pour lesquelles l'enfant était mort ? Entendait-il les paroles manipulatrices de son frère destinées à l'abattre lui plutôt que le médecin ? Sentait-il s'enfoncer sous sa gorge le canon d'acier du revolver, tandis que le compte à rebours fatal amenuisait ce qui lui restait à vivre ?

 _Encore une fois, Sherlock, tu as voulu mourir pour moi ... ?_

\- " Sherlock, parle-moi, chuchota John. Reviens, parle-moi ", répéta-t-il. Mais le détective ne répondit pas. Il semblait ne plus être présent, parti quelque part dans les méandres de sa mémoire. C'était plus que n'en pouvait supporter le médecin, précisément à ce moment- là, où de nouveau, on avait cherché à l'arracher de Sherlock. John dans un dernier effort pour atteindre son ami, murmura alors d'une voix inaudible, comme pour lui-même.

\- " Tu n'es pas seul, Sherlock; être seul, ce n'est pas ça qui te protégera ..."

Mais alors que le médecin, découragé, pensait qu'encore une fois, Sherlock avait fait le choix de la solitude, il sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher de lui, sa main hésitante se glisser dans la sienne, le long pouce fin du détective caressant avec douceur et sans jamais s'arrêter l'intérieur de sa paume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Du demi-sommeil agité où il était plongé, Greg entendait Sally répondre à voix basse dans la radio embarquée de la voiture de police.

\- " Pas question que je le réveille. Ça attendra. Non, je vous dis qu'il a besoin de dormir et de toute façon ... "

Le reste des paroles de la jeune femme se perdit dans les brumes du sommeil lourd dont Greg ne parvenait pas à s'extirper complètement. Il s'était allongé sur la banquette arrière du véhicule et il pouvait sentir la couverture de service que Sally avait jeté sur lui pour le réchauffer. La laine râpeuse sentait le tabac froid, mais toute inconfortable qu'elle fût, elle n'en offrait pourtant pas moins une chaleur bienvenue. Greg se recroquevilla sur le côté, les genoux remontés presque au menton, cherchant davantage de chaleur. Ses pensées, confuses, allaient et venaient, sans ordre. C'était tantôt l'image de John, qu'on avait sorti du puits à demi noyé; tantôt celle des yeux fous d'Eurus, murmurant des paroles dépourvues de sens, menottée entre les deux officiers de police; le visage de Sherlock, bouleversé comme jamais, venait se superposer aux deux autres. Lui, si clairvoyant d'habitude, avait l'air de ne plus rien comprendre : ses yeux allaient de John à sa sœur et revenaient à John, comme pour s'assurer que le médecin était bien vivant. Et dans ce kaléidoscope indescriptible, ce qui refaisait sans cesse surface à l'esprit de Greg, c'était sur l'écran noir de son téléphone le message d'Anthea qui bipait et cognait dans la nuit : **urgent, urgent, urgent** ... Mobilisant toute sa volonté, Greg parvint à s'extirper de état second et se redressa en étirant son dos.

\- " Réveillé, Patron ? demanda Sally en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Greg.

\- Il est presque 5 heures ... Café ? interrogea Sally. On est presque à Exeter. On devrait faire une pause.

\- Putain, j'ai dormi autant que ça ? Oui, un café, c'est pas de refus ", murmura Greg dans un bâillement interminable. Il se frotta les yeux et se passa une main dans sa barbe naissante. Des mots prononcés peu de temps en arrière résonnèrent en lui.

 _Greg, pour l'amour du ciel, s'il te plait... d'abord ... rase-toi, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu piques ..._

Approchant près d'une aire de pause, Sally arrêta la voiture. Il faisait encore nuit, et un sale crachin mouillait le pare-brise du véhicule. La jeune femme sortit d'un sac un thermos et versa un large café dans un gobelet qu'elle tendit à Greg.

\- " Pas de sucre, comme d'habitude, Patron ?

\- Merci Sally, répliqua Greg, étouffant un autre bâillement. Je sors prendre l'air; et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette ", ajouta-t-il.

Une bise glaciale l'accueillit au moment où il sortit du véhicule. Allumant une cigarette, se réchauffant les deux mains contre le gobelet de café brûlant, Greg s'abrita sous un arbre et s'appuya lourdement contre le tronc, se laissant envahir par l'âcreté mêlée du café et du tabac. Il respira profondément, laissant son regard errer sur le ciel. Les couleurs de l'aube à peine visibles lui ramenèrent le souvenir du matin où Mycroft et lui s'étaient éveillés ensemble -le seul, coincé entre une interminable filature nocturne et un départ pour une rencontre diplomatique à l'autre bout de la planète. "Voici l'aurore aux doigts de rose...", avait-il entendu murmurer à son oreille au lieu de l' habituelle alarme stridente de son portable. Greg inhala profondément une bouffée de cigarette et sa mémoire, toujours soucieuse de conjurer l'angoisse, le ramena encore en arrière, quand tout avait commencé entre eux devant l'hôpital où Sherlock avait été admis la veille dans un état critique, après avoir été blessé dans la poitrine par balle. Il faisait aussi froid et la même pluie martelait de côté son visage. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit, avec John, dans la salle d'attente, guettant les allées et venues des médecins.

Oui, c'était arrivé d'une manière et à un moment totalement inattendus, même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher, depuis quelque temps, de laisser dériver des pensées d'une certaine nature vers le frère de Sherlock, l'énigmatique Mycroft Holmes. Les deux hommes s'étaient reconnu, depuis quelque temps, l'un pour l'autre, une certaine attirance. Quelques rencontres, un verre partagé à l'occasion, des regards échangés, des mains frôlées un peu par hasard leur avait laissé entrevoir que, peut-être, il y avait comme une promesse à venir.  
Quand à l'aube, on était venu leur dire que le jeune homme était tiré d'affaire, Greg avait mis John dans un taxi et s'était autorisé, après le départ du médecin, à cette cigarette, fumée avec nervosité, devant l'hôpital, chaque bouffée rapide apaisant l'anxiété qui, toute la nuit, avait mis ses nerfs à mal. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait vu arriver et descendre de la limousine noire. Le chauffeur l'avait abrité sous un parapluie. Le visage blême de l'homme, guindé dans son costume trois pièces impeccablement taillé, ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion particulière, mais son extrême pâleur avait frappé Greg.

\- " Mycroft, je pensais que vous étiez en France ... Vous avez pu rentrer cette nuit ? Dieu merci ! Il est tiré d'affaire, lui dit aussitôt Greg, qui était allé à sa rencontre. Venez, je vous emmène au 15ème. Il est en soins intensifs. Mais ça va, ça va, je vous rassure, rajouta-t-il très vite en voyant l'expression bouleversée de Mycroft. Vous connaissez votre frère, un vrai miracle sur pattes ... Il va s'en sortir, comme d'habitude."

L'inspecteur avait alors guidé Mycroft, toujours silencieux et plus que jamais réservé, à travers les couloirs. Sur le seuil de la porte, il l'avait laissé passer devant lui et s'était arrêté :

\- " Je vous laisse avec votre frère. Un seul visiteur à la fois. Pas plus de cinq minutes. C'est la consigne. Et elle est stricte. Il a besoin du calme le plus absolu.

Mycroft s'était retourné et, le visage tendu, avait prononcé très simplement :

\- Merci, Lestrade."

Le lendemain, cet idiot de Sherlock s'était éclipsé de sa chambre d'hôpital, frappant de terreur un entourage déjà très éprouvé par la tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Greg était passé faire le point des recherches avec Mycroft, qu'il avait trouvé assis à son bureau, concentré sur un écran d'ordinateur. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux sur son visiteur, resté debout tout le temps de la discussion, et lui avait indiqué, d'un simple et très cavalier mouvement du revers de la main, que l'entretien était achevé.

\- " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dites donc, vous me prenez pour qui ? avait lancé Greg, dépité.

Mycroft avait levé les yeux sur son interlocuteur, et réalisé la portée de son geste. Il s'était levé, pâlissant au même rythme que ses mouvements, et avait appuyé sur un bouton pour obtenir une communication avec une pièce voisine.

\- Anthea, ma chère, pouvez-vous prendre le relais dans l'affaire de Varsovie, s'il vous plaît ? Oui, je vous remercie.

Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Greg en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé...Je pourrais vous dire que la disparition de Sherlock me préoccupe, que ce problème en Pologne nécessitait toute mon attention, mais rien de cela ne rend excusable la façon dont je vous traite...vous qui êtes là pour nous depuis si longtemps, et qui ... représentez tellement...tellement plus... »

Et c'est à cet instant que tout avait basculé. Greg avait vu Mycroft chanceler et n'avait eu que le temps de contourner le bureau pour le rattraper. Il l'avait retenu, avait senti sur sa poitrine la respiration erratique et sur son épaule, le souffle court. Un simple coup d'oeil avait suffi au policier pour déterminer que ce malaise était physiologiquement sans gravité, simplement causé par la fatigue, le stress et une alimentation négligée, dans l'ordre et l'importance que l'on voudrait. Mais ce qu'il croyait depuis des mois -des années?- n'être qu'une légère sensation d'agacement avait alors explosé et s'était propagée en lui comme le souffle d'une bombe. Il s'était rapproché encore davantage de Mycroft et lui avait murmuré, sans même se rendre compte qu'il abandonnait la feinte réserve d'un vouvoiement qui n'avait plus de sens :

\- " Non, s'il te plaît, ça suffit. Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça, avec tout ce que tu supportes à cause de Sherlock, il te fait du mal, il faut qu'il arrête...

Et Mycroft aussi avait répondu, avec un tutoiement si familier et naturel que Greg en avait eu le souffle coupé :

\- Il n'y a pas que Sherlock, et toi aussi, tu en supportes beaucoup de sa part ...

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose... ", avait-il répondu. Puis, Il était parvenu à faire asseoir Mycroft, à s'installer près de lui et à lui faire boire le jus d'orange d'un plateau repas intact laissé là quelques heures auparavant. Regagnant des couleurs, reprenant petit à petit le verre dans ses mains, Mycroft ne quittait pas Greg des yeux.

\- " Il faut attendre un peu, maintenant, mais surtout, reprends quelque chose à manger dans un moment, sinon ce sera pire. Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça, c'est clair ? " Son intonation, qu'il avait voulue sans appel sur la dernière phrase, se brisa complètement mais il souhaita encore une fois reprendre le contrôle des émotions qui le submergeaient. Et c'est d'une voix presque exaspérée qu'il chuchota :

\- " Aussi impossibles l'un que l'autre, les frères Holmes ... "

Mais alors que l'officier de police s'attendait plutôt à un sourire ironique , il avait vu, stupéfait, le visage de Mycroft se décomposer, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il respirait bruyamment, le regard vide. Sans réfléchir, Greg s'était approché de Mycroft et l'avait serré contre lui, comme pour le réconforter. Comme si, seul un contact physique avait pu alléger son désarroi. Abandonnant son habituelle contenance, Mycroft avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur, la chaleur de son souffle blessé brûlant la nuque de l'autre homme.

\- " Oh, Greg..."

\- " Ca va aller, Mycroft, ça va aller, calme-toi, calme-toi ", avait répété Greg inlassablement, comme une berceuse ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« _Ca va aller, Mycroft, calme-toi_ » ... En inhalant la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, dans ce petit matin glacial, Lestrade pouvait encore entendre ses propres paroles et sentir la respiration haletante de Mycroft Holmes palpiter contre sa nuque. Un moment était venu où Mycroft avait posé sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, cherchant à l'attirer encore plus près. Tous deux s'étaient encore approchés l'un de l'autre, puis Mycroft s'était penché, et Greg avait suivi son mouvement. Il se remémorait surtout de ce moment précis de la sensation de son propre coeur, comme bondissant hors de sa poitrine, alors qu'il enlaçait dans une étreinte rassurante cet homme qui, depuis des mois, allait et venait dans son esprit, dans une attente naissante. Une chaleur brusque s'était répandue dans son ventre. Et involontairement, il s'était durci et, en retour, avait discerné la même réponse chez l'autre homme. Mais Greg avait alors croisé leurs doigts et avait, au prix d'un effort immense sur lui-même, s'était légèrement reculé :

\- "Attends... J'aimerais...enfin, qu'on ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, n'importe comment, tu vois... Et puis, il faut que j'aille aider les collègues à chercher ton frère, que je ramène John qui est bien inquiet aussi, il m'attend dans la voiture... Et quand tout ça ira mieux, enfin, si tu veux... si tu es encore..."

Les mots s'étaient là aussi noués dans sa gorge, et Mycroft l'avait sans doute perçu, car il avait ajouté :

« Tu as raison... pour tout... Je t'appellerai. Et je te promets de faire attention, murmura-t-il dans un demi-sourire »

Et Puis Mycroft s'était repris. Il s'était levé, avait rejoint son bureau. Une main nerveuse réajustant sa cravate à demi dénouée. C'était de nouveau Mycroft Holmes, réservé, contenu, lointain ... Mais le regard de l'homme, quand il avait levé les yeux vers Greg Lestrade, avait signifié bien autre chose que cet éloignement forcé. Un étonnement, un désir, un champ de possibles prêt à éclore. Alors l'inspecteur l'avait regardé, avec un sourire apaisant :

\- " Ca va mieux, Mycroft ? Et Mycroft avait répondu très simplement :

\- Merci, oui, Grégory. "

Greg avait encore serré leurs mains jointes et était parti. A ce souvenir, l'inspecteur écrasa son mégot encore fumant sous son pied.

\- " Sally, il nous reste combien de temps pour rejoindre Exeter ? "


	2. Chapter 2 Coups et blessures

Assis sur l'étroite banquette, Mycroft Holmes pensait. Penser, c'est tout ce qui lui restait. Il y a quelques jours encore, il faisait et défaisait le monde, derrière son bureau londonien. Aujourd'hui, après la débâcle de Sherrinford, il n'était plus rien.

La veille au soir, quand les agents du MI5 avaient donné l'assaut sur la forteresse, il avait été trouvé, seul, dans une cellule sans lumière et où ne passait aucun des bruits qui aurait pu lui faire connaitre la situation. Le directeur de la prison ? Mort ... Sherlock et le Dr Watson ? Disparus ... Sa soeur Eurus, qui les avaient tous entrainés dans son jeu meurtrier et dans sa folie ? Évanouie quelque part ... Deux hommes avaient fait sortir Mycroft de la pièce, lui avaient demandé de confirmer son identité et son matricule de sécurité. Dans l'hélicoptère où on l'avait fait monter sans trop de ménagement, il avait retrouvé son attaché-case, son téléphone et son parapluie. Il y avait surtout, assis à l'arrière, un agent, le regard détaché et froid, pistolet d'assaut au poing. On l'avait sécurisé avec une ceinture; il avait eu à peine le temps de joindre Anthéa et de jeter deux phrases a Greg.

 _Je ne peux pas te parler très longtemps. Je ... Sherlock et John?...Tu sais si ...?_

Déjà le pilote avait mis le rotor en marche et à travers la radio, des ordres anonymes, mais très précis, étaient tombés :

Exfiltration MH terminée. Assurer isolement et sécurité. Je répète. Assurer isolement et sécurité.

Son ordinateur et son portable lui avaient été retirés dans la seconde, des mains impatientes l'avaient fouillé brutalement et il s'était vu déposséder de sa ceinture , de sa cravate et de ses lacets de chaussure.

\- « Comme c'est aimable de votre part », avait-il tenté de lancer ironiquement, mais son alacrité habituelle était tombée complètement à plat, et le trait d'ironie avait été englouti dans le bruit métallique du rotor de l'hélicoptère.

L'heure de vol entre Sherrinford et la base d'Exeter avait été un enfer. Brutalisé par les trous d'air, écoeuré par l'odeur d'essence, il avait été scruté en permanence par l'homme de sécurité qui n'avait pas détourné un seul moment son regard de ses mains. Et quand Mycroft, pour sécher son front trempé d'une sueur froide, avait voulu prendre dans sa poche de pantalon le délicat mouchoir en soie qu'il gardait en toute occasion, l'homme avait brutalement interrompu son geste en lui broyant l'épaule. Mycroft avait étouffé un juron de souffrance mais le garde du corps ne semblait avoir voulu arrêté sa pression sans s'assurer auparavant que la sécurité de son prisonnier ne fût complète.

 _Que peuvent-ils bien craindre ? Que je ne détourne l'hélicoptère ? Que je ne m'enfuie ? Que je ne mette fin à mes jours ?_

Un sourire amer brûla ses lèvres et Mycroft ferma les yeux pour ne plus subir le tangage de l'hélicoptère. Tout semblait tourner autour de lui et dans une vague de vertige, il crut qu'il allait vomir. Assez brutalement, l'appareil piqua du nez et plongea vers le sol pour se poser sans douceur au milieu d'une esplanade qu'éclairaient des projecteurs blafards. Le rotor s'arrêta et il n'y eut plus que le bruit cinglant du vent qui venait se fracasser contre les murs de la bâtisse sombre posée au bout du terrain. Mycroft était resté immobile, attaché à son siège, alors que l'engin avait maintenant atterri.

\- "Monsieur Holmes, veuillez descendre", avait répété plusieurs fois un garde qui l'attendait à la porte de l'appareil.

Mais encore une fois, ce furent les mains brutales de l'officier de sécurité, resté à l'intérieur, qui l'arrachèrent de cette torpeur feinte et le poussèrent, sans ménagement au dehors. Mycroft embrassa d'un coup d'oeil acéré la piste et l'esplanade. Deux voitures attendaient pour le conduire à l'intérieur de la base. Aucun moyen d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il le savait. Et le prix à payer pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises serait très lourd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, un peu avant l'aube, devant le 221B Baker street, ce fut John Watson qui, le premier, descendit. La façade de l'immeuble portait encore les traces de la violente explosion qui avait frappé leur appartement, quelque temps auparavant. Devant la porte, Sherlock marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il n'était toujours pas sorti de son silence et si John n'avait pas été là pour ouvrir, il serait resté, les yeux dans le vague, à grelotter sous les rafales de pluie.

\- « Allez viens, on monte ».

Et John l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire grimper les dix-sept marches qui menaient à l'appartement. Là-haut, un spectacle déprimant les accueillit dans sa réalité crue et violente. Mme Hudson avait du contacter à la hâte quelques ouvriers parce que les fenêtres éventrées avaient été bâchées et que les plus gros gravats avaient été mis sur le côté, mais tout le reste avait volé en éclat et jonchait le sol.

\- "Putain ..." siffla John entre ses dents, la colère remplaçant tout, l'épuisement et la peur, et au-delà du reste, le dégoût qui n'avait cessé de l'étreindre durant l'enfer de Sherrinford. Il avança de deux pas vers la cheminée et répéta :

\- "Putain , putain, putain ... Si je tenais ceux qui ont fait cela ... ". De la pointe de pied, il écarta le coussin de son fauteuil qui gisait à terre à demi calciné. Dessous, la tête formant avec le corps un angle bizarre, la peluche de sa fille apparut, souillée du plâtre qui s'était déposé partout lors de l'explosion. Alors que John, machinalement, se baissait pour ramasser le jouet, il sentit la main de Sherlock se poser fermement sur son épaule.

\- « Arrête. »

John se releva et se retourna vers le détective. Ça n'était plus l'homme abimé par les épreuves traversées, qui, durant la nuit , était resté figé sans mot dire dans la voiture. C'était de nouveau Sherlock, les yeux brillants, les narines à l'affût, enveloppant d'un seul regard la pièce dévastée ... Sherlock, encore enveloppé dans son manteau sombre trempé par la pluie, comme détaché de lui-même, et uniquement préoccupé par les éventuels indices qu'aurait laissé le poseur de bombe.

\- "Sherlock , tu ... ?" Mais le détective s'était déjà détourné. Il ajouta :

\- "Ne bouge surtout pas."

Sherlock s'était prudemment rapproché de la fenêtre et, de ses longs doigts fins, il explorait l'armature de bois de la croisée. Une sorte de sourire éclairait son visage, il rapprocha son regard du chambranle qu'il examina avec une attention extrême.

\- « Sherlock ... ? » interrogea de nouveau John, inquiet. Mais il ne répondit pas. Le médecin le vit alors gratter la baguette de bois et porter son index à ses lèvres, puis le renifler et rejeter sa tête en arrière avec dégoût.

\- « Sherlock ... ? » demanda John pour la troisième fois. Le désir de comprendre l'emportait presque sur la colère qui l'avait saisi quand il avait vu l'appartement dévasté. Sherlock se baissa alors avec lenteur. Un fil presque invisible était tendu du mur où se trouvait la fenêtre au fauteuil de cuir, bizarrement intact mais qui avait volé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce fut au tour du détective de jurer sourdement entre ses lèvres au moment où il se retournait vers le médecin pour enfin lui répondre.

\- " Tiens ! Sens cela ... "

John eut un brusque mouvement de recul quand il perçut très nettement l'odeur du chlore sur la main de Sherlock.

\- « Oui, John, un explosif au nitrate d'ammonium et au chlore. On ne voulait vraiment pas nous rater ... c'est un des mélanges les plus performants qui existe. Regarde, il y avait même une double dose », ajouta-t-il en montrant le fil qui était accroché au fauteuil. Sur le dossier, John vit alors une minuscule pastille de mastic, qui n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil acéré de Sherlock.

\- "Encore en charge ?" souffla le médecin dans une interrogation silencieuse, comme s'il ne craignait qu'une voix trop forte ne puisse être à l'origine d'une nouvelle détonation ...

\- "Je ne pense pas, répondit Sherlock, c'est plutôt volatile comme mélange , ajouta-t-il dans un sourire excité. Celui qui a fait cela n'était pas très malin. " Il alla s'accroupir près du fauteuil et regarda attentivement le morceau de mastic mat collé sur le cuir. Sa main s'avança très lentement vers le fil.

\- « Non, Sherlock, non ... » et au moment où John prononçait ces paroles, comme dans un vertige, il revit Sherlock, quelques années auparavant, sur le point d'avaler, dans un défi suicidaire, la gélule que lui avait proposée, ce chauffeur de taxi à moitié fou. Finalement, c'était toujours le même Sherlock, dont le plaisir de défier la mort passait toujours au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde ...

\- « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer ... et avant que John ne pût l'en empêcher, il avait tiré d'un coup sec sur le fil, sans que rien ne se déclenchât.

\- Tu vois, comme d'habitude, j'avais raison ...ajouta-t-il, avec l'expression de plaisir inouï qu'aurait eu un enfant venant de clouer le bec à un adulte. Et voilà, c'est fini... » fredonna-t-il, l'air supérieurement béat et heureux.

C'en fut trop pour le médecin. Son épuisement et plus encore la colère qui était montée en lui quand il avait vu l'appartement ravagé et le jouet de sa fille au milieu des débris lui firent tourner le dos, sans un mot. Il se précipita dans l'escalier, monta quatre à quatre dans son ancienne chambre, qui, comme par miracle, avait échappé l'explosion et se jeta sur son lit, face au mur, étouffant dans l'oreiller ce qui était à moitié un cri de rage et à moitié un sanglot de peur rentrée. Il sentait son coeur affolé battre lourdement jusque dans ses paumes trempées de sueur.

 _Impossible ... Il est impossible ... Je ne ..._

Mais alors qu'il agitait les pensées les plus informes, il entendit les marches de l'escalier grincer et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

\- « John » fit la voix hésitante de Sherlock ... et comme le médecin, partagé entre larmes et exaspération, ne répondait pas, il sentit le matelas du lit s'enfoncer. « John » perçut-il encore, cette fois-ci avec une sorte ... oui c'était cela, une sorte d'inquiétude.

Il allait se retourner quand il sentit derrière lui une forme longue épouser étroitement son propre corps et le visage de Sherlock se nicher dans son cou. Une main chaude se glissa sous le pull qu'il n'avait pas retiré, vint se poser sur son ventre, et se mit à effleurer, dans un geste circulaire et doux, sa concavité soyeuse. Sous la caresse lente et inattendue, les battements de son coeur, d'abord encore plus irréguliers, s'apaisèrent progressivement tandis que la respiration de Sherlock en s'attardant derrière son oreille calmait les derniers soubresauts des sanglots secs qui soulevaient sa poitrine. La main fine du détective vint enfin se blottir juste sur sa hanche et le médecin sentit la respiration de son ami se faire plus chaude encore contre sa peau.

\- « John, je ... » commença le détective, d'une voix plus basse et plus profonde encore que d'habitude. Mais il s'arrêta brutalement, comme si les paroles qu'il allait prononcer l'entraînaient trop loin à ce moment-là, comme si le Sherlock de d'habitude, celui que la manifestation d'un sentiment effrayait plus que tout, refaisait surface entre eux.

Et c'est avec une tout autre intonation mi-grinçante mi-inquiète que soudain il demanda :

\- « Au fait, dans la voiture, cette nuit, tu as eu des nouvelles de mon cher frère ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En entrant dans les faubourgs de la ville, Sally avait éteint le gyrophare qui leur avait permis de tracer la route vers Exeter à une allure indécente, sentant l'anxiété de l'officier de police assis à côté d'elle s'accroître à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle le voyait croiser et décroiser nerveusement les jambes, s'agiter, tripoter son portable d'une main tandis que l'autre cherchait machinalement dans sa poche son paquet de cigarettes. Il n'avait pas cessé, depuis une heure, de dessiner sur la vitre embuée de la voiture des figures étranges. Il était ailleurs, visiblement ...

Jusqu'à ces derniers temps, Sally croyait connaître par coeur son patron. Loyal, perspicace, il allait jusqu'au bout de chaque enquête, jusqu'au bout de chaque indice, sans jamais, jamais abandonner. Et avec son équipe, c'était un coeur d'or. C'est vrai, le matin, quand il arrivait au Yard, il fallait qu'elle lui place un café brûlant et sans sucre au creux de la main avant toute chose, avant même qu'elle n'ose un bonjour, même prononcé très bas. Il arrivait tôt au bureau, toujours précédé par sa fragrance de vétiver, les yeux un peu fripés, la peau du visage rosie par le rasage matinal ... mais en milieu de matinée déjà, sa barbe reprenait déjà toute sa vigueur et quand, parfois, sa grande fille de vingt ans passait lui dire bonjour après ses cours de droit à la faculté, elle commençait toujours par dire :

\- « Oh papa, qu'est-ce que tu piques ! »

Son divorce trois ans auparavant n'avait pas été facile. Depuis, il s'était assombri, se donnant encore plus à son équipe et à son travail. Il y avait bien eu deux ou trois rendez-vous. Cette jeune cardiologue qu'il avait vue comme ça pendant deux mois; et puis, ce type, ce grand brun qui l'attendait de l'autre coté de la rue quand il sortait du bureau. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Du coup, le policier se proposait souvent pour les astreintes de week-end, sauf quand il partait faire de temps en temps une virée dans le Dartmoor en Harley. Grégory Lestrade était un passionné de motos. Un vrai fan. Et dans le service, tout le monde le savait. Au Yard, comme partout, les racontars et les rumeurs allaient bon train entre collègues sur la vie privée des uns et des autres mais personne n'aurait rien osé dire sur le patron. Il était droit, simple et entier. Il faisait l'unanimité. Pas mal de collègues féminins lui tournaient autour : son côté cockney était charmant, un peu décalé, certes, mais, oui, vraiment charmant.

Seule, Sally, avait vu les choses venir. Ça avait commencé, après la grave blessure de ce consultant qui venait leur prêter main forte lors des enquêtes qui tournaient en rond, ce consultant qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout - en son for intérieur, et parfois même tout haut, elle l'appelait le monstre, parce qu'il semblait prendre un plaisir indécent à examiner les scènes des crimes les plus abominables. Ce Sherlock Holmes était tout le contraire de son patron, qui, lui, manifestait un respect profond à l'égard des victimes et une sensibilité profonde, quoique pudique. Quand Holmes avait été blessé et qu'il avait disparu de l'hôpital le lendemain de la tentative de crime, c'est Grégory Lestrade qui avait été chargé de l'enquête, sur la demande pressante du frère du consultant, le tout puissant Mycroft Holmes. Selon ses dires, il n'occupait qu'une position mineure dans le gouvernement, mais Sally, au fur et à mesure des mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis, avait plus ou moins saisi l'importance de ses missions. Elle avait vu aussi le politicien et le policier se rapprocher progressivement. Au départ, les relations avaient été purement professionnelles; puis il y avait eu un départ du bureau un peu plus tôt un jeudi soir. Des coups de téléphone échangés, en pleine journée. Il y avait eu ce jour où de « Monsieur Holmes » on était passé à « Mycroft ». Et puis, surtout, il y avait eu aussi ce deuxième casque qui s'était mis à trainer dans un coin du bureau, ce cheveu roux accroché sur la sangle. Sally n'était pas enquêtrice pour rien ... La jeune femme croyait connaître Grégory Lestrade par coeur. Elle allait bientôt s'apercevoir du contraire...

Quand, la veille, l'équipe avait été mobilisée pour l'arrestation d'une tueuse qui s'en était pris à Sherlock Holmes et à son partenaire John Watson, Sally avait observé son patron se décomposer. Lorsque le détective lui avait appris que son frère faisait partie lui aussi des victimes et qu'il lui avait demandé de se porter au secours de Mycroft, Sally avait vu blêmir l'officier de police. Son visage s'était brusquement tendu et après avoir traité les formalités de l'arrestation de la criminelle, il avait exigé de prendre le volant du véhicule de service. Grégory Lestrade était un motard. Il ne conduisait jamais les voitures de la brigade. Jamais. Et c'était donc Sally qui avait foncé vers Exeter, le gyrophare hurlant à travers la nuit noire, alors qu'à l'arrière du véhicule, elle avait entendu l'officier de police s'agiter dans un demi sommeil toute la nuit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, il s'était enfoncé dans un silence inquiétant, plus tendu que jamais.

Sirotant un deuxième café brûlant que Sally venait de lui passer, Greg ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de tourner en rond. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit son portable et pianota frénétiquement un message hâtif.

 **Des nouvelles ? GL**

L'écran resta noir quelques minutes puis s'illumina.

 **C'est sérieux. Un interrogatoire plus qu'un débriefing, j'en ai peur. A**

L'écran s'assombrit, mais un second message suivit presque aussitôt.

 **Sortie prévue 7H ce matin. A**

\- « Sally, il est quelle heure ? On arrive dans combien de temps ? demanda Greg immédiatement.

\- 6H15, on est presque arrivé, Patron. » Et en effet, Sally venait de pénétrer dans un quartier périphérique aux contours un peu flous, mélange de bureaux, de petits ensembles résidentiels et d'espaces verts bordés de routes toutes droites où la circulation, sans être inexistante, était celle d'une heure matinale. Elle arrêta le véhicule le long d'un trottoir à une centaine de mètres d'un bâtiment à première vue commun et anonyme mais dont les murs d'enceinte étaient protégés par des rouleaux de barbelés. Le jour se levait tout juste et la lumière était encore celle du petit matin mélangé aux éclats roses de lampadaires encore allumés. Devant la porte principale, une voiture blindée noire était déjà stationnée. Greg examina les lieux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse; il reprit la parole, d'une voix pressée :

\- « Voilà le plan, Sally. On planque ici. Vous gardez le moteur allumé. A 7 heures moins 5, je sors, j'intercepte la cible. Je la ramène et on se barre. Compris ? Faudra faire vite. Il ajouta : « Les deux gars qui surveillent par la fenêtre ouverte, là, juste à côté... Ils n'ont pas l'air commode et ne regardent sûrement pas le paysage ! »

\- La « cible », patron ? demanda Sally avec un sourire en coin. Elle savait bien de qui son supérieur parlait. Elle avait vu Mycroft Holmes quelquefois à Scotland Yard et avait noté la raideur du maintien, joint à une forme de politesse, certes distante et de pure forme, mais tellement éloignée des comportements de l'autre Holmes...Elle éprouva rapidement un sentiment mitigé, se remémorant les faits dont on les avait informés progressivement la veille, au cours de la nuit et au petit matin. N'était-ce pas, après tout, le poids des fautes passées qui pesait là sur les épaules de Mycroft Holmes? N'avait-il pas tenté de manipuler des gens dangereux au seul profit de sa carrière, tout cela en séquestrant sa propre soeur et en la soustrayant à leurs parents? Sally poussa de nouveau un soupir un peu excédé. « Vraiment, « la cible » ? »

\- "Oh Sally, c'est vraiment pas le moment ... » lui répondit l'officier de police en sentant son visage rougir un peu.

 _J'aurais du prendre ma moto, j'aurais du prendre ma moto_ , ne cessait de se répéter Greg. _Plus rapide, plus efficace, plus agile ..._ Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour embarquer sa « cible », comme ça, au nez et à la barbe de cette voiture noire menaçante et des agents qui, comme lui - il en était sûr - guettaient Mycroft Holmes. A la suite du message d'Anthéa, il ne se faisait plus aucune aucune illusion. Le Home Office n'avait certes pas l'intention d'en rester là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg scruta la haute porte du bâtiment. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Anthéa avait dit 7 heures. Il ne sortirait pas avant. Le lieutenant de police ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit dériver. Mais ses pensées le ramenaient sans cesse à Mycroft, détenu, interrogé, peut-être blessé, forcément _vulnérable_. Dans un effort pour échapper à cette tourmente intérieure inutile, Greg se mit à songer encore une fois à ce moment où tout avait commencé entre eux. Le bureau de Mycroft. Son léger malaise. Son épuisement total après la tentative de meurtre sur Sherlock; la fuite de ce dernier de l'hôpital. Greg avait forcé Mycroft à se restaurer.

 _Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça, avec tout ce que tu supportes à cause de Sherlock, il te fait du mal, il faut qu'il arrête..._

Ses propres paroles résonnaient encore en lui. Plus tard, Greg était rentré chez lui, sans vraiment réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Mais le lendemain, après une nuit, où il avait passé et repassé la scène mille fois derrière ses yeux fermés, une chaleur si intense au plus intime de son corps l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil, et l'intensité de ce moment lui était apparue dans toute sa force. Sans réfléchir davantage, il avait pris son portable.

 **Ce soir. 19 H ? GL**

La réponse était venue tellement immédiate qu'elle en était presque indécente.

 **Lonwdes Square, Knightbridge. MH**

C'est en moto que Greg était venu chercher Mycroft. Ce dernier l'attendait, un peu en retrait du trottoir, abrité des regards, en costume trois pièces, impeccable comme d'habitude. Greg avait souri.

 _Heureusement, il n'a pas son parapluie._

Il lui avait tendu un casque et aussi une parka chaude, qu'il gardait toujours dans son coffre au cas où. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard que lui avait lancé Mycroft à ce moment là. Ses yeux clairs étonnés, un peu flous, un peu timides ...

\- « Tiens, mets ma veste, elle te protégera », avait dit très simplement Greg. Et Mycroft avait saisi le vêtement chaud, avait regardé Greg, très droit dans les yeux , et avant de se couvrir, avait longuement respiré le parfum délicat du vétiver qui imprégnait le cuir sombre.

\- « On va prendre un verre ou tu préfères aller faire une balade ? » avait alors demandé Greg. Mycroft n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, laissant la question faire sens en lui.

\- « Je ..., commença-t-il ..., une balade, murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Tu es sûr ? reprit Greg. Mycroft acquiesça en hochant la tête. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre le casque, Greg retint son geste.

\- Attends ». Il leva la tête vers l'homme qui le surplombait légèrement de sa haute taille et, avec une infinie douceur, parce qu'il avait rêvé de ce geste toute la journée, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Greg sentit Mycroft frémir sous la caresse inattendue. D'abord, il n'y eut pas de réponse. L'autre homme était resté figé. Se pouvait-il que Greg se fût mépris ? N'avait-il pas en face de lui un homme dont il fait ressenti la veille la force du désir ? Il allait clore ce baiser à peine naissant, quand la bouche de Mycroft s'entrouvrit, acceptant celle de Greg, laissant le policier effleurer plus avant les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Greg accentua sa pression, et délicatement mordit la chair humide qui se donnait à lui, maintenant dans une maladresse hâtive. Une fragrance de bergamote envahit sa propre bouche à mesure que Mycroft s'ouvrait davantage. Il entendit alors un murmure de plaisir et il sentit Mycroft se rapprocher de lui, comme poussé par une avidité qu'il ne pouvait réfréner.

 _Comme je vais t'aimer ...Si tu savais, comme je vais t'aimer ..._

\- « Attends, répéta alors Greg en l'écartant un peu. Doucement. D'accord ? »

Sans vraiment attendre une réponse , il enfourcha la moto et, d'un geste, invita Mycroft à monter derrière lui. Comme ce dernier se tenait assis sur la selle rejeté en arrière, Greg s'était retourné et lui avait dit en souriant :

\- « Mais non, pas comme ça, mets tes bras autour de moi et serre-moi fort ... »

Et il avait fait vrombir le moteur avant de prendre la direction de l'East End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Encore une fois, Greg regarda la haute porte noire. Il restait encore cinq minutes avant 7 heures. Il vérifia une dernière fois son holster sous son bras gauche et expliqua fiévreusement.

\- « Sally, je sors, j'intercepte, je reviens, on démarre ... c'est compris ? »

Sally grimaça :

\- « Ça ne me plait pas, ça ne me plait pas du tout que vous y alliez seul.

\- On n'a pas le choix Sally, c'est comme ça et pas autrement », ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui n'était pas du tout habituel, cassant et autoritaire, qui en disait long sur son anxiété.

Au moment où il s'avançait sur le trottoir en direction du bâtiment du MI5, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la haute silhouette de Mycroft Holmes, encadré par deux agents en civil. Greg accéléra et se retrouva en quelques secondes à quelques pas de Mycroft. Il fut frappée par sa haute stature, secouée de spasmes. Il était blême, droit comme un piquet, de larges cernes marquaient son visage. Il avait l'air épuisé et, ce qui ajoutait à son allure exténuée, étaient ses yeux qui semblaient refuser de regarder vers Greg. Il fit un pas supplémentaire pour sortir complètement de l'enceinte du bâtiment et chancela. L'un des agents le retint par le bras pour lui éviter une chute qui paraissait inévitable. Se redressant, il se passa une main derrière son cou, l'air harassé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours; c'était évident. Son col de chemise était sale et portait la trace de visibles taches de sang.

 _Myc, mais qu'est qu'on t'a fait, qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait ?_

Greg sentit son coeur s'emballer furieusement en voyant Mycroft dans cet état. D'une dernière enjambée, il rejoignit Mycroft et écarta sans ménagement l'un des agents.

\- « Mycroft ... commença-t-il; mais ce dernier lui coupa aussitôt la parole en le vouvoyant froidement, le regard glacial et le visage sans expression.

\- « Lieutenant, je vous prierai de partir immédiatement. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ». Il fit un geste vague de la main vers la voiture blindée dont le moteur chauffait déjà. « Je suis attendu, Lieutenant. C'est compris ? »

Si Greg avait encore eu la moindre envie de bouger, le ton coupant acheva de le pétrifier. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Greg tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Mycroft. Ce dernier se dégagea d'un mouvement brutal.

\- « Ne me suis-je pas clairement fait comprendre ? » reprit Mycroft, d'un ton calculateur, son regard se portant au-delà de Greg, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'adresser directement à l'homme qui était en face de lui. Je vais rentrer à Londres avec mes collègues. »

\- « Mais Mycroft ... », répondit Greg, complètement perdu et dont les yeux bruns, tellement chauds et lumineux d'habitude, s'étaient assombris jusqu'à devenir noirs d'une peur qu'il ne maitrisait déjà plus. « Tu ne veux pas ... Je veux dire, rentrer avec moi? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, si tu vas bien..."

Mycroft haussa les sourcils.

\- « Ah, je vois...tu t'es dit que, juste parce qu'on a couché ensemble quelquefois...

\- Mycroft...quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi..."couché ensemble"? Mais enfin, ce n'était pas que...Tu m'avais dit...

\- Oh ! Tu as cru autre chose? Voyons...Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris? Mais bien sûr, ta cervelle de poisson rouge a gobé mes petits mensonges!

\- Mensonges... ?

\- Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il faudrait que je te baratine un peu avec quelques-unes de ces petites phrases stupides pour obtenir ce que je voulais, à savoir simplement mettre ta jolie personne et ton magnifique derrière dans mon lit. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as imaginé qu'il pourrait se passer entre quelqu'un comme moi et un petit flic venu de coins mal famés de Londres? Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question maintenant! Tu peux rentrer chez toi! Moi, j'ai à faire ici, si tu permets!

\- Mycroft, non, attends, ce n'est pas possible...tu es sous le choc...

\- Mais le choc de quoi? Tout le reste est un problème que je vais traiter avec mes collègues quand tu voudras bien me laisser tranquille. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler et pour que ce soit clair, oui, tout est terminé entre nous. Tu te doutes que je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour m'amuser, même avec un superbe jouet comme toi. Au pire, s'il te faut de quoi te distraire, mes services pourront te fournir des adresses qui t'assureront une totale discrétion. Maintenant repars d'où tu viens, ou je te ferai raccompagner par d'autres moyens ! Allez, ne reste donc pas planté là, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter ni de me faire chapitrer par ton espèce de roquet qui t'attend dans la voiture. »

Mycroft finissait à peine sa phrase que le garde du corps s'interposa :

\- « Vous n'avez pas entendu Monsieur Holmes ? Vous dégagez maintenant ! Reçu ? »

Un flux d'adrénaline envahit Greg, sans même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte et d'un geste violent, il repoussa l'agent de sécurité qui vacilla sous le choc. Le second se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, l'envie d'en découdre clairement inscrite sur son visage. C'est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa. Greg se rua sur le premier garde.

\- « Toi, tu te casses », fit-il en cognant de son poing fermé le visage de l'homme. Mais à peine avait-il délivré son coup qu'il sentit le deuxième homme l'atteindre violemment de son pied à l'abdomen; un coup de matraque sur la pommette suivit aussitôt. La douleur le plia en deux et il tomba à genoux quand le premier agent revint vers lui et, du tranchant de la main, le frappa à la tempe. Les yeux de Greg s'obscurcirent et il heurta le sol sur le dos. Comme dans un brouillard, il distingua Mycroft s'approcher de lui, le dominer de sa haute taille et il l'entendit lui dire :

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit flic du Yard collé à mes basques. Ni maintenant ni jamais. C'est compris cette fois-ci ? »

Et ce fut fini, aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Mycroft, suivi des deux agents de sécurité s'engouffra dans la voiture noire qui démarra, prit la direction de la sortie de la ville et disparut.

Quand Sally avait vu que la situation tournait mal, elle s'était précipitée hors de la voiture et s'était ruée vers l'officier de police qui, maintenant gisait à terre, recroquevillé, le visage couleur de cendre, une large coupure saignant abondamment sur sa pommette.

\- « Lieutenant, Lieutenant ? Ça va ? Répondez-moi ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Parlez-moi ! ordonna Sally qui s'était agenouillée près de Greg et cherchait son pouls sous la manche de sa chemise ». L'officier de police grimaçait sous la souffrance, le souffle coupé, incapable de répondre et quand il tenta de se relever, une douleur intense lui vrilla la tête et il retomba en arrière.

\- « Non, ne bougez pas, Patron, ne bougez surtout pas. Je vais appeler nos collègues locaux et une ambulance, continua-t-elle en sortant déjà son téléphone. Putain, je savais bien que ça allait mal finir, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment », grommela-t-elle.

\- « Non », coupa Greg, dans un souffle en faisant une nouvelle tentative pour se relever. « Pas d'ambulance, pas d'hôpital » et il lui arracha son téléphone des mains avec les quelques forces que l'adrénaline, pas tout à fait encore partie, continuait encore de pomper à travers lui. « Pitié, Sally », reprit-il. « Ça va, ça va. Pas besoin d'hôpital. Donnez-moi juste de quoi m'essuyer. C'est rien », insista-t-il.

De mauvaise grâce , Sally ramassa son téléphone et appliqua son mouchoir contre la blessure qui saignait abondamment.

\- « C'est n'importe quoi, patron et vous le savez. C'était quoi cette attaque à mains nues contre les deux molosses » ? interrogea-t-elle avec animosité. « Aidez-moi au moins à vous remettre debout. Il y a un kit d'urgence dans la voiture. Je vais ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Allez venez, courage. La voiture est tout près. » La jeune femme aida Greg qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand il se remit debout. « Allez on y est presque », reprit Sally, qui supportait de toute sa force le lieutenant de police blessé. Arrivée à la voiture, elle entreprit quelques soins de base et avec les moyens du bord. Une bouteille d'eau fit l'affaire pour enlever, au moins sur le visage, les écoulements de sang.

\- « Maintenant, on rentre, pas question de trainer ici. », fit-elle d'un ton rogue. Vous vous attachez et vous ne bougez plus, compris ? »

Assis à l'avant de la voiture, Grégory Lestrade, appuyait machinalement sur sa joue la compresse que lui avait donnée Sally. Il avait foutrement mal à l'abdomen, là où il avait reçu le coup de pied de l'agent; sa tête tournait et il se retenait de demander à Sally d'arrêter la voiture pour aller calmer la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac. Son esprit, embrumé par la douleur, remuait de façon chaotique les événements qui s'étaient déroulés devant la base du MI5. Il avait beau les retourner dans tous les sens, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la peur et l'incompréhension. C'était surtout les yeux de Mycroft qu'il revoyait en boucle dans ses pensées. Ses yeux vides qui refusaient de le regarder, ses yeux creusés par les cernes et aussi les taches de sang tranchant sur le col de sa chemise sale.

Il entendit de nouveau résonner dans sa tête les dernières paroles de Mycroft.

 _Pas besoin d'un petit flic du Yard ... ni maintenant ni jamais._

\- « Sally, je veux aller ... », tenta-t-il maladroitement. Mais la jeune femme lui coupa la parole :

\- « Ah non, plus de tergiversations maintenant, je vous emmène à Baker Street. Vous êtes salement amoché et, puisque vous ne voulez pas aller aux Urgences, je veux que le Dr Watson vérifie ça dès qu'on sera à Londres. »

Dans un immense effort, Greg lui répondit :

\- « John et moi, on ne s'est pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes hier soir... mais on va dire que tout ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance... ». Soudain à ce moment-là, il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Sally de stopper le véhicule. Un haut de coeur irrépressible le saisit et il se mit à vomir violemment. Il entendit de très loin la jeune femme jurer grossièrement et crier au téléphone d'une voix affolée :

\- Vite, Passez-moi le Dr ... La fin de la phrase se perdit dans le bruissement énormes qui martelait le crâne de Greg Un voile passa devant les yeux et l'obscurité l'engloutit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la fin de leur nuit éprouvante, John et Sherlock avait fini par s'assoupir dans le lit étroit de l'ancienne chambre du médecin. Ce fut l'appel insistant du téléphone qui réveilla Sherlock le premier. Tâtonnant dans le noir, il vit s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable le nom de Donovan. Son premier réflexe lui fit refuser l'appel. Mais quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, et encore, et encore, et encore, il décrocha de mauvaise grâce.

\- « Donovan , j'espère que vous avez une vraie raison pour ... »

Mais la jeune policière ne le laissa pas finir.

\- « Vite, passez-moi le docteur Watson, Sherlock, vite ... ». Le détective n'avait beau apprécier que très moyennement Sally Donovan, il reconnaissait à la jeune femme de sérieuses qualités professionnelles. Et c'est d'une voix urgente et impérieuse qu'il reprit la parole : - « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Donovan, que se passe-t-il ? »

\- « C'est le Patron ... MI5 ... il est blessé ... ça ne va pas, et, puis votre frère ... et il n'arrête pas de saigner ... il ne voulait pas d'hôpital », répondit Sally, dans un débit tellement rapide que Sherlock ne comprit pas la moitié de ses paroles.

\- « Pour l'amour du ciel, Donovan, Calmez-vous ! Qui est blessé ? Où êtes-vous ?

\- J'arrive à Londres; je suis à Baker Street dans 10 minutes. Le Dr Watson ... ?

\- On est là Sally, tous les deux. On vous attend en bas. Foncez. »

John s'était réveillé en entendant Sherlock jurer au téléphone. En un instant, il avait compris la situation, avait saisi son sac médical qu'il rangeait toujours dans sa chambre, à portée de main. Tandis que Sally continuait à résumer les faits à Sherlock -non sans quelques qualificatifs bien sentis à l'égard de son frère- John s'assura d'avoir bien saisi les choses:

\- « C'est Greg, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui, John, on dirait que mon frère et lui ont de sérieux ennuis, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace inquiète. Enfin, je dirais ... surtout mon frère. » Mais à son ton légèrement sarcastique, on aurait juré que cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John et Sherlock ne furent pas trop de deux pour monter Greg dans la chambre de l'étage; l'office de police semblait complètement engourdi et chaque marche de l'escalier lui avait arraché un gémissement de douleur.

« Allez Greg, on s'allonge. Voilà, doucement ». John, calme et professionnel, avait pris la situation en main; rapidement, il avait vérifié le pouls du policier. « Sherlock, aide-moi, enlève-lui sa chemise. Doucement ... . Attention à sa tête. » Le médecin s'était penché vers Greg qui avait gardé les yeux fermés. D'un geste précis et mesuré, il avait tout de suite soulevé les paupières du lieutenant et avait examiné ses pupilles, inquiet de la tempe rougie du policier. Il avait ensuite posé son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, écoutant avec soin la respiration laborieuse de son ami. C'était le large hématome sur l'abdomen de Greg qui le contrariait le plus. Mais à l'examen, le ventre s'était révélé souple. Rien ne laissait penser qu'une hémorragie interne ne se fût formée. John avait alors relevé les yeux pour rassurer Donovan qui n'en menait pas large.

\- « Ca va Sally, vous pouvez rentrer. Il est un peu amoché, mais ça va, promis ! Rien de grave ! Un peu de repos, quelques points de suture sur cette pommette et ça va aller. » Sally s'était éclipsée et John avait préparé de quoi suturer la joue du lieutenant.

\- « Greg, cela serait bien maintenant d'ouvrir les yeux. Parle-moi. Allez, fais un effort », insista le médecin, préoccupé de l'état de prostration dans lequel semblait être plongé son ami.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le choquer à ce point ?_

John frotta fermement le sternum de Greg pour le ranimer.

\- « Je vais te poser trois points, ta blessure est superficielle. Ça va piquer un peu, mais je te promets, dans un mois, on ne verra même pas que tu as été blessé. Tu seras toujours le même beau gosse. Allez Greg, ouvre les yeux maintenant », encouragea-t-il à nouveau.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il commença à tapoter sur la blessure avec un coton imbibé d'un liquide désinfectant. Greg gémit, mais fit aussitôt un geste d'apaisement en direction de John.

-« Pardon, fit ce dernier, ça pique un peu ? Beaucoup? Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à subir, tu vas oublier ... De toute façon...Donovan nous a dit..., ça n'est pas ça le plus moche, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il, avec un peu d'incertitude dans la voix.

Greg se demanda de quoi il parlait exactement, mais comme c'était vrai, bon sang, comme c'était vrai de toute façon. Le commentaire de John était exempt de tout reproche, énoncé sur le ton de la plus grande sympathie et sans inviter à l'épanchement.

\- « Allez Greg, ouvre les yeux maintenant », exigea le médecin une dernière fois.

Le policier souleva ses paupières. Il était blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres tremblaient. Visiblement choqué. Son regard se posa directement sur Sherlock qui était resté debout, silencieux, à côté du lit pendant que John s'occupait de lui.

\- C'est vrai ? murmura-t-il d'un air désespéré, pour vous les Holmes, je ne serais jamais qu'un minable petit flic du Yard ... ?

Mais alors que son interrogation traduisait un profond accablement, soudain, contre toute attente, ce fut une une averse d'imprécations qui tomba sur lui.

\- « Lestrade, décidément, lança Sherlock à toute allure et sur un ton suprêmement condescendant, vous n'êtes qu'une espèce d'imbécile! On vous a joué la comédie, et bien sûr vous vous êtes fait avoir, et maintenant Dieu sait où est passé le personnage à peine moins stupide que son soupirant énamouré qui me sert de frère aîné ! »

\- « Je ... je... commença Greg », en se tentant de se relever un peu.

\- « Ma parole, poursuivit Sherlock, à cinquante ans passés, vous réagissez comme une adolescente gavée aux films à l'eau de rose ! Et toi, John, tu ne comprends pas davantage ? C'est définitif, Je suis entouré d'abrutis !"

Tout au long de sa tirade, les yeux et la bouche de John n'avaient cessé de s'agrandir de stupéfaction.

\- « Alors ça y est ? Un peu ? Bon, eh bien, explique-lui, maintenant! Mais enfin, remuez-vous la cervelle, autant l'un que l'autre ! »

\- « Oh... Sherlock, tu crois que... », souffla John.

\- « Evidemment, il a essayé de lui jouer le même tour qu'à nous. Ecoutez Lestrade ...Il faut qu'on vous explique..."

Mais sa voix se ternit au souvenir d'Eurus lui demandant d'exécuter soit Mycroft, soit son meilleur ami. Il ne put aller jusqu'au bout et ce fut John qui prit le relais et relata avec un débit hésitant la comédie jouée par Mycroft pour essayer de convaincre Sherlock de le choisir, lui, son frère, et non John, comme victime expiatoire d'Eurus.

Greg retrouva la sensation de son coeur enserré à la pensée des épreuves subies par celui à qui il ne pouvait cesser de penser, malgré tout, avec une tendresse immense. Seul.

\- « Seigneur...Oh...Mycroft... Et vous deux, ajouta-t-il rapidement, mais quel monstre..."

L'onde de choc provoquée par les paroles de Mycroft quelques heures auparavant lui revint pourtant.

-« Pourquoi aurait-il réessayé si ça n'avait pas marché une première fois ? Et si la vérité, c'était ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin? »

\- « Impossible. Depuis le début, il essaie de vous éloigner de cette histoire. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête, et c'est de vous protéger. Greg, il ne m'a jamais rien dit, mais croyez-moi, pour lui, votre histoire est très sérieuse. »

\- Et bien sûr, il m'explique ça en me plaquant sur le bord d'un trottoir, reprit, l'air sceptique, Greg qui fait retrouvé un peu de force,. Comment le savez-vous? Un col de chemise mal serré? Une trace de je ne sais quel pollen sur une main?"

Sherlock détourna le regard et garda un long moment le silence, rougissant progressivement des pommettes jusqu'au bout du menton et à la racine des cheveux.

\- « Non, finit-il par répondre, je...ça aurait pu être ça, je pourrais vous mentir, mais... enfin, voilà, je vous ai vus...un jour...tous les deux devant le Yard, en moto ... La façon dont il vous tenait ... Je sais que mon frère ne vous considère certainement pas comme un simple amusement, quel que soit le vocabulaire qu'il ait pu employer à ce sujet pour vous amener à le haïr, et dont il ne pense pas un traître mot."

Greg avait rougi à son tour, et sa respiration s'était comme suspendue, à l'idée que Sherlock avait été le témoin invisible de leur amour naissant, mais surtout sous l'espoir fragile de cette possibilité : le flot de paroles blessantes de ce matin comme un écran de fumée, et Mycroft qui, lui aussi, éprouvait de véritables sentiments pour lui.

-« Oh...Sherlock...et je l'ai laissé partir, sans savoir où il était emmené, sous quelles conditions...C'est vrai, j'ai cru à ce qu'il me disait, allez savoir pourquoi...

\- « On va le trouver, reprit John. Tu sais, il m'a eu moi aussi, il a bien fallu son frère pour le débusquer ! Là, Greg, de toute façon, il faut que tu te reposes, je te fais tes points et après tu dors. Ordres du docteur, » ajouta-t-il en souriant. Rallonge-toi, dans dix minutes, c'est fini.

Ce fut bientôt la fin de la matinée. En dépit du survêtement prêté par Sherlock et qui lui tombait sur les chevilles, Greg était glacé. Il faisait quand même plutôt froid dans l'appartement ouvert aux quatre vents, malgré les bâches sur les fenêtres; pourtant, le policier s'étira sur le canapé avec soulagement mais aussi avec une sourde inquiétude qui continuait de lui broyer la poitrine ; réfugié sous un amas de couvertures, il laissa son esprit dériver en arrière encore une fois.

Après ce premier baiser juste devant la moto de Greg, ils avaient eu un mal fou à trouver une première soirée d'intimité en commun. A la première opportunité, Greg l' avait rappelé et tout organisé. Le dîner lui avait paru magique. Ils avaient longuement discuté de leurs attentes et de leurs craintes. Greg avait dit ne pas vouloir de quelques étreintes sans lendemain et sans autre forme d'intimité, Mycroft avait exprimé la peur de voir son travail, les secrets et les mensonges qui étaient ceux de son monde, ternir leur relation. Greg avait essayé de le rassurer à ce sujet en lui promettant de ne jamais se permettre de juger ses actes, lui qui avait vu aussi tant de choses écoeurantes au cours de sa carrière dans la police. Ils étaient sortis, profitant avec quelques pas dans l'obscurité de ce moment où il faut décider de ce que sera la suite. Mais leurs téléphones professionnels avaient alors sonné à quelques minutes d'intervalle, et c'est entre les fous rires et la résignation qu'ils avaient renoncé à leur fin de soirée. Les affaires du crime et les affaires internationales avaient continué à se liguer contre eux les jours suivants.

Un jour à Baker Street, par hasard, il était tombé sur Mycroft qui était là n'avait vu que le léger sourire de Mycroft et une étincelle dans ses yeux gris-bleu, et avait eu l'impression que l'autre homme était tout aussi heureux que lui de cette rencontre inattendue. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de marcher vers lui à longues enjambées, puis de poser ses mains sur les joues pâles et d'initier un baiser ardent. Sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir, Mycroft était d'abord resté immobile, poussant même un petit cri de surprise, puis avait commencé aussi à glisser dans la passion de ce baiser inattendu. Aucun des deux n'avait eu envie de rien d'autre que de cette simple et première intimité, et avaient profité encore un peu de ces quelques minutes volées à leurs emplois du temps surchargés en échangeant quelques mots, avant de se promettre un nouveau rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible, puis de séparer à regret, heureux de ce tendre moment.

Pourtant, de temps en temps, au fond de lui-même, Greg ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était idiot, qu'il refusait de surveiller les signes et les éléments de contexte invitant à la prudence, comme l'écart de leurs positions sociales ou leurs modes de vie contrastés. Et tout bien considéré, ils avaient passé assez peu de temps ensemble. Les mots tendres et les "petites phrases stupides" n'avaient pas non plus été des plus ardents, ni vraiment innombrables... Mycroft lui avait toujours semblé garder une certaine réserve ... « Et moi, bien sûr...". Il eut du mal à l'admettre, mais son malaise, même si Sherlock venait de le rassurer, venait aussi du fait qu'il s'était laissé aller, lui, à éprouver des sentiments intenses...

Plongé dans ses pensées inquiètes, Greg n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et retourner sur le sofa. Un brusque sursaut lui arracha un gémissement. John, qui le surveillait de loin sans rien dire, vint poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- "Allez , ça suffit maintenant... Donne-moi ton bras. Tu as besoin de dormir. Je vais t'injecter quelque chose pour t'aider à te détendre. Tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter sur ce canapé depuis une heure.

\- Mais , non, John ... Je ...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais non », tu me donnes ton bras ou c'est Sherlock qui va te tenir ... et tu sais qu'il n'est pas spécialement délicat pour ce genre de choses, dit le médecin en souriant.

\- On a besoin de moi ? lança Sherlock qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

\- Ça va aller, je crois ... , murmura John avec douceur, en prenant le poignet de Greg. Ce dernier souleva alors docilement sa manche. D'une main légère, John injecta le produit.

\- Laisse-toi aller maintenant, ferme les yeux et dors, ordonna le médecin.

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps ... protesta Greg. Myc ...

\- Lestrade, ca vous ennuierait de ne pas prononcer le prénom de mon frère toutes les cinq minutes, grogna Sherlock d'un air supérieurement agacé. C'est vraiment ... lassant ! Et puis, on vous a dit de dormir !"

John regarda les paupières de Greg s'abaisser et vit, rassuré, son ami tomber dans un sommeil vraiment réparateur.

De belles heures de repos avaient passé lorsqu'il reprit conscience avec le sentiment d'une présence à ses côtés. Ses réflexes professionnels, joints aux effets de la tension des dernières heures, le firent bondir du canapé et tenter de repérer la menace. Celle-ci s'incarnait dans une femme un peu plus âgée que lui de quelques années, aux cheveux d'un blond très clair et aux yeux lumineux. Il resta figé sur place et ne parvint à articuler qu'un mot.

"Madame...

-Alicia Smallwood...Vous êtes l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui travaille avec M. Holmes, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que les explosions n'aident pas à tenir les portes fermées.

-Oui...non...bien sûr, parvint à former Greg en se remémorant le ton lassé avec lequel Mycroft parlait parfois de sa collaboratrice la plus proche, Anthea mise à part. Vous venez voir Sherlock, je suppose? Je vais..."

Greg coupa sa phrase alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

"Oh. Lady Smallwood. A quoi devons-nous le plaisir de votre visite?"

La formalité des termes choisis ne trompa personne, et après quelques minutes, Alicia en vint sans détour à ce qu'elle attendait du détective.

"Je m'en veux de venir remuer des événements douloureux, mais votre frère n'a pas vraiment assuré ses arrières dans sa gestion de Sherrinford. Quelqu'un en sait plus qu'il ne devrait et n'a pas l'intention de garder ça pour lui. Trouvez-le pour moi, M. Holmes, s'il vous plaît, avant que ça continue."

Elle sortit une tablette d'un sac, l'alluma et la tendit aux trois hommes. C'était la page d'un journal où l'on distinguait quelques lignes de texte, une photographie relativement ancienne de Mycroft, et ce titre:

 _Rivières de sang sur les mains d'un agent du gouvernement._

"Ils ne sont pas sûrs de leur titre. Mais ils sont décidés à sortir ça."

Il s'agissait de la maquette d'un numéro à venir, comportant la date du lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3 Démons intérieurs

Mycroft regarda le mince filet écarlate s'écouler le long de la céramique blanche. Le sang avait éclaboussé jusqu'au rebord du robinet de laiton et formait au fond du lavabo comme les pétales d'un coquelicot à demi fané. Il s'était salement blessé en se rasant. Une bouteille de vodka déjà entamée tenait en équilibre précaire sur le marbre. Une boîte de cachets ouverte traînait à côté. Le sang coulait du visage de Mycroft, mais il n'avait même pas mal.

La vibration du téléphone lui fit l'effet de l'estafilade d'un couteau aiguisé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu résister à la tentation de l'allumer à nouveau ? La lecture des messages acheva de lui ramener la tourmente de la semaine passée. La campagne médiatique qui avait suivi les événements de Sherrinford s'était propagée avec rapidité et violence, malgré les progrès dans l'enquête de Sherlock. Le détective faisait les unes avec lui, qui était clairement pris pour cible principale, John n'étant pas en reste. Il s'était donc réfugié au club Diogène, et avait pris d'innombrables précautions pour que seules, un très petit nombre de personnes le sachent.

Bien sûr qu' il y avait des appels, des messages vocaux, des sms, restés sans réponses.

 **I jours. Mycroft, où es-tu, est-ce que tu vas bien? GL**

 **I jours. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais le dernier des idiots? GL**

 **I jours. Je suis très inquiet, réponds-moi stp. GL**

 **I jours. Si tu essaies de m'éloigner, ça ne marche pas, je serai toujours là pour toi. GL**

Et maintenant.

 **10h. "Juste un beau cul dans ton lit"? C'est ça que j'étais pour toi? GL**

 **10h30 Mycroft, parle-moi. GL**

 **10H35 Myc. S'il te plaît. GL**

Mycroft ne ressentait rien. Un immense dégoût de lui-même submergeait tout, presque même le désir insensé de partir, là, tout de suite, et de lui dire encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, combien il l'aimait. Un sentiment de perte imminente venait s'ajouter à cette aversion de lui-même.

Ses parents l'avaient accablé de reproches. Toute leur histoire familiale était remontée violemment. Des années de secrets, de mensonges, de dissimulation. Sa mère, surtout, l'avait regardé comme si c'était lui le monstre. Quelque chose d'irréparable avait été consommé, à ce moment-là, entre elle et lui. Ce n'était plus la femme brillante et sûre d'elle-même qu'elle avait toujours été. C'était juste une mère que son fils aîné venait de briser. Retourner là-bas avec ses parents, à leur demande, préparer leurs futures visites et celles de Sherlock avait été une horreur et une bien maigre rédemption.

 _Ma responsabilité._

Cinq minutes. Il lui avait accordé cinq minutes seulement. Cinq minutes sans surveillance, sans supervision. Et Eurus avait tout planifié, préparé, programmé. Bien sûr, elle avait utilisé Moriarty. Ce n'était même pas une vengeance contre ses frères. C'était l'expression de sa folie et de son ineffable solitude intérieure. Elle avait mis à mal la sécurité de la prison la mieux surveillée d'Angleterre. Elle avait réduit à néant les mesures les plus extrêmes du Home Office. Enfermée, au secret, elle avait néanmoins réussi à manipuler le monde extérieur, à tromper les services les mieux informés du pays. Elle l'avait ridiculisé. Lui.

 _Mon choix._

Il avait encore l'impression de respirer l'odeur âcre qui se répandait autour du directeur de Sherrinford. Une odeur de peur et, finalement, de mort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'index de la main droite de son frère crispé sur la gâchette du revolver qu'il tenait appuyé sur sa gorge. Le canon de l'arme pressait fort sur la chair qui s'était déjà creusée, prête à accueillir la balle mortelle. Le poignet de Sherlock tremblait sous l'effort violent. Presque invisibles, mais néanmoins présentes, des gouttes de sueur trempaient son front. On n'entendait plus dans la pièce que la respiration affolée de John.

 _Mon erreur._

Sur le trottoir, Greg, à terre, le fixait, cherchant son regard. Le coup porté à la tempe l'avait salement abîmé. Il était plié en deux sous la douleur, ses yeux si lumineux d'habitude rendus brumeux par l'attaque brutale. Et Mycroft avait achevé le travail que les coups n'avaient pu finir. Des paroles vulgaires, immondes. Il s'entendait prononcer froidement des mots comme "ton cul dans mon lit", "couché ensemble", "petit flic minable du Yard". Et Greg qui, à chaque outrage, devenait plus blanc...ses lèvres qui tremblaient sous le choc conjugué de la douleur physique et de la détresse causée par ce déluge de mots haineux. L'homme qu'il aimait. Blessé. Brutalisé. Meurtri.

 _Ma faute._

Lentement, Mycroft détourna son regard du sang qui tachait la céramique immaculée. Il se regarda enfin. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le sentiment de toute-puissance qui, jusqu'à présent, avait façonné son maintien aristocratique, sa diction parfaite, le pli souvent condescendant de ses lèvres, s'était évanoui. L'homme de pouvoir qu'il avait toujours été, construisant les alliances d'un jour, le lendemain ruinant d'invulnérables organisations, faisant et défaisant par la force de ses paroles et de son intelligence d'innombrables mondes, avait disparu. Pourtant, depuis longtemps, la finance internationale et le monde politique avaient été son terrain de jeu quotidien. Mycroft Holmes, comme il aimait à le dire dans une ironie à peine déguisée, occupait une certaine position dans le gouvernement britannique. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans quelques compromissions déplaisantes, bien sûr. Il lui avait parfois fallu fermer les yeux. Et même si cela lui était devenu plus difficilement supportable depuis que les choses s'étaient avérées sérieuses avec Greg, le contrôle, le pouvoir, étaient à ce prix. Il l'avait toujours su. Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé en revanche, c'est que quand l'Affaire Holmes contre Holmes allait sortir sur le devant de la scène dans la presse et allait ruiner sa carrière, le montant à payer serait beaucoup plus élevé que les compromis certes fâcheux, mais pas insurmontables, sur lesquels il avait fermé les yeux jusqu'à présent.

 _Greg..._

Une vague nauséeuse le submergea alors qu'il contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. Il était blême. Des cernes bleuâtres trahissaient son manque de sommeil, et plus encore, l'effondrement intérieur. Dans un vertige soudain, il se demanda comment on avait pu le trouver désirable. Le pouvoir, sans doute. Et s'il perdait cela...Une image floue vint se superposer au visage marqué qu'il contemplait en face de lui. C'était le visage de Greg, un Greg tendu et visiblement en colère qui était venu, en sortant du Yard, le chercher en moto à l'arrière d'un bâtiment ministériel dans lequel, enfermé depuis la veille au soir, il déjouait une crise politique lointaine qui nuisait aux intérêts et à l'image du Royaume. Sans dire un mot, avec un long soupir, l'officier de police lui avait tendu le casque.

"Allez. On file chez moi", avait dit Mycroft sans laisser dans sa voix la moindre possibilité de refus. Il savait lire désormais sur les traits du policier et avait compris qu'il avait dû se résoudre, en échange d'informations, à laisser repartir en liberté ce proxénète dont il lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant. Il avait senti que cette décision venue sans doute d'en haut révulsait Greg, alors que, à l'arrière de la Harley, appuyé contre le blouson épais, il percevait les muscles tendus du dos. Les effluves de vétiver avaient un peu cédé la place à l'odeur du tabac. Greg respirait fort et conduisait nerveusement, passant de file en file, sur le quai, le long de la Tamise.

Mycroft, désormais habitué, s'était serré davantage contre lui et avait glissé sa main droite dans l'échancrure à demi ouverte, trouvant la peau nue sous la chemise, dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant, tant il sentait le coeur de Greg battre trop vite et trop fort. Il avait alors senti naître en lui un désir insensé, presque nouveau et effrayant. Certes, il avait souvent pensé à Greg bien avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec lui. Bien sûr, depuis leurs premiers gestes amoureux, leurs premiers baisers, il pensait à aller plus loin. Au fil de ses diverses liaisons, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel degré d'intimité avec un autre, et cela l'avait conduit à exprimer, lui aussi, le souhait de se donner un peu de temps. La crainte, également, sans doute, de ne pas réellement plaire à Greg, n'était pas absente. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi -la vitesse, la peau chaude sous ses doigts, le sentiment de devoir réconforter son partenaire?-, ce besoin et cette appréhension étaient en train de s'évanouir au fil de leur course. A leur arrivée, les deux hommes s'étaient débarrassés de leurs casques. Mycroft avait tenté de ramener le visage de Greg vers lui, par une caresse légère sur son menton et évidemment, il s'était dit à lui-même, comme toujours les soirs où il retrouvait Greg: "cette barbe, quand même...". Mais ce soir-là, le policier avait détourné la tête, le souffle court. Il y avait dans ses yeux bruns une vulnérabilité qu'il ne voulait pas laisser voir.

"Ne me demande rien, je t'en prie", avait glissé Greg, la voix mal assurée. Mycroft avait alors pris sa main et l'avait guidé vers le porche d'entrée. Une fois la porte refermée, tout était allé très vite. Mycroft l'avait poussé contre le mur. Dans l'oreille, il lui avait glissé:

"Ne me dis rien, laisse-moi faire". Et Greg, s'abandonnant, l'avait laissé faire. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Mycroft avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou, à l'endroit où la veine palpitait, et en même temps avait posé sa main droite dans le creux de ses reins, défaisant la chemise et caressant lentement l'exquise douceur de la peau mise à main gauche effleurait la nuque raidie sous la tension, ses doigts allant et venant avec une fermeté rassurante. La respiration de Greg était toujours laborieuse, mais progressivement Mycroft avait senti le policier détendre ses muscles. Son baiser s'était alors fait plus insistant, remontant le long du cou vers les lèvres entr'ouvertes. Il avait pris possession de la bouche, tout en continuant de caresser le bas de son dos, sa main descendant lentement vers le renflement désiré. Et Greg s'était encore laissé faire. Il avait juste avancé son ventre, s'appuyant contre son amant déjà serré là contre lui, dur et brûlant. Alors Mycroft, avec douceur, avait forcé les lèvres de Greg à se donner davantage, sa langue explorant l'orée de la bouche, caressant toute l'intimité offerte. Sa main droite s'était maintenant immobilisée très bas, à la naissance de la commissure, et son pouce, juste au-dessus, effleurait lentement un duvet soyeux. Sous le baiser pressant, Greg avait fermé les yeux, et Mycroft, désirant moins sa propre satisfaction que le plaisir de son amant, avait senti celui-ci se donner sous cette caresse intime et irrésistible. Et il avait été immensément comblé quand il avait, juste après, éloigné sa bouche de celle de Greg. Ce dernier avait alors ouvert ses yeux dont la couleur brune s'était assombrie sous l'effet du désir et il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ce n'était plus le policier tendu qu'il avait enlacé dans son étreinte un peu plus tôt, c'était Greg, presque enfantin dans sa confiance extrême, c'était son loyal et charmant Lestrade, avec son accent cockney un peu traînant et adorable.

"J't'aime, Myc", avait-il murmuré en reprenant son souffle.

 _Moi aussi, mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime_...Mais les mots, ce soir-là, n'avaient pas franchi ses lèvres. A la place, Mycroft l'avait encore plus étroitement attiré contre lui. Greg avait répété encore une fois, et un peu plus fort, "j't'aime, Myc".

C'était cet homme-là que quelques jours auparavant, Mycroft avait traité de petit flic minable. Il l'avait laissé, sans un geste, se faire agresser par les agents du MI5 et lui avait débité des paroles qui, aujourd'hui, lui donnaient envie de vomir sur lui-même. Une violente nausée le saisit quand il retrouva son reflet dans le miroir, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

 _Ma décision._

Intolérable. Inconcevable. Mycroft avala trois autres gorgées de vodka. Dormir. Déserter. Oublier...

Il décida de répondre, écrivit un message et l'envoya.

Et maintenant?...

Plongé dans cette réflexion intime qui n'était même pas formulée, les yeux rivés sur le message envoyé, Mycroft n'entendit pas s'ouvrir la porte du cabinet de toilette attenant à son bureau privé . Dans son reflet, il ne voyait plus qu'un tas de cendres. De très loin, il perçut tout de même un pas rapide, mais il n'était déjà presque plus lui-même.

D'un coup d'oeil acéré, Sherlock prit la mesure de ce qu'il aperçut. Il embrassa d'un seul regard la main tremblante et les yeux trop flous de son frère, la bouteille ouverte, le sang écarlate qui tranchait violemment avec la céramique blanche, le message et son destinataire sur l'écran.

Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, et posant fermement la main sur l'épaule de Mycroft, il lança d'une voix où l'inquiétude pointait sous le sarcasme :

"Une rupture par texto? Quel manque de classe, mon cher frère!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Très tôt ce matin-là, Greg s'était silencieusement glissé hors de l'appartement de Baker Street, où s'était plus ou moins installé, et avait filé à son bureau. Il avait à tout prix voulu retourner à Scotland Yard, où il partait chaque jour à l'aube pour n'en revenir que tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas vraiment justifié pourquoi il préférait le sofa de John et Sherlock à son propre appartement. Il avait plus ou moins marmonné des mots comme "cauchemar...journaux...scandale...disparu". Les mauvais rêves... C'était quelque chose que John connaissait parfaitement. Sherlock, qui n'était d'ailleurs passé qu'en coup de vent tout au long de la semaine, n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste arrêté, quand il se trouvait là, de jouer du violon après deux heures du matin.

Greg avait donc pris possession du canapé. Il avait échappé au regard des journalistes, mais ne subissait pas moins la tempête. Il avait chaque jour plus de mal avec ce qu'il ressentait presque physiquement en lui comme des coups de couteau dans le dos de Mycroft. Qui étaient ces gens pour estimer qu'il avait mal agi devant des choix impossibles, en convoquant ainsi le verdict sommaire de la foule avide de spectacle? Comment espérer un jugement équitable, sous quelque forme que ce soit, entre ceux qui voulaient enterrer l'affaire, ceux qui voulaient faire de l'argent ou de la renommée dessus, et ceux qui en souffraient? Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus difficile. Il avait beau comprendre les motivations de son amant à avoir voulu lui faire croire que leur histoire était terminée, il ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de douter. Pourquoi Mycroft ne voulait-il plus seulement le voir? Il ignorait même où il était. Tout juste avait-il réussi à savoir par Alicia Smallwood -"Inspecteur Lestrade, nos services ne sont pas ceux de la dernière principauté totalitaire de la planète. M. Holmes reste sous surveillance. Il est libre de ses mouvements et peut contacter qui bon lui semble, toutefois... "- ce qui était arrivé après l'interrogatoire. Pourquoi ne répondait-il même à aucun de ses appels ou de ses messages. Mais au fond de lui-même, Greg était très inquiet. C'est lui qui avait vu les yeux vides de Mycroft refusant de le regarder, c'est lui qui avait entendu le ton suprêmement condescendant. C'est lui qui avait ressenti chacune de ses paroles méprisantes et haineuses le transpercer comme des coups de poignard. Etait-il impossible que Sherlock eût mal interprété l'attitude de son frère? Et si le détective s'était trompé? Et si cette comédie n'en était pas une?. L' idée lui était venue, peut-être plus insupportable encore, que Mycroft l'avait volontairement éloigné, qu'il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour affronter l'épreuve ensemble. Un choix assumé de la solitude...

 _Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour toi..._

L'incompréhension, en lui, le disputaient à la colère et à la peur. Ses mains avaient été saisies de tremblements incontrôlables. Il lui fallait une cigarette. Il lui fallait plonger à corps perdu dans le travail. Et vite.

Le boss avait vraiment sa tête des mauvais jours, pensa Sally quand elle était entrée dans le bureau un peu plus tard, et l'avait vu pas rasé, blanc de fatigue, les cheveux en bataille, et définitivement dépourvu de son habituel sillage de vétiver.

 _Oui, sa tête des très mauvais jours..._

Elle ne lui avait même pas posé la question. Elle lui avait d'emblée amené un gobelet de café brûlant et un paquet de cigarettes. Le policier avait ignoré le premier et se jeta sur le second.

"Euh, ça va patron?, avait-t-elle demandé au bout de quelques minutes. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Comment le docteur Watson l'avait-il laissé repartir?

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin, Sally?, avait marmonné Greg sans répondre à la question, évitant soigneusement les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Pas grand-chose, lieutenant, c'est calme", avait répondu Sally, entrant dans le jeu.

 _Evitons d'envenimer les choses..._

"Les documents sur l'agression à main armée dans un pub près de Earl's Court, mais pas de blessés. Et tout à l'heure, on a fait une jolie prise de crack à Waterloo", ajouta-t-elle dans le vain espoir d'apaiser un peu la tension qu'elle sentait à fleur de peau chez son supérieur.

Elle l'avait regardé tirer de rapides bouffées de cigarette. Sa main droite tremblait légèrement. Il avait fermé à demi les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière. Une fois la première cigarette fumée, il en prit une autre. Et une autre encore.

"Un café, maintenant, patron?"

Le téléphone de Greg avait alors sonné. C'était John, qui à l'immense surprise du policier, avait des nouvelles de Mycroft. La respiration presque coupée, Greg avait demandé d'une voix tendue:

"Où est-il, est-ce qu'il va bien?...

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, il a demandé à Sherlock de venir et Sherlock...enfin, je l'ai un peu cuisiné... Bref, Mycroft est au club Diogène depuis sa libération. Il n'a voulu voir personne, à part des gens liés de près à l'affaire...ses parents, en particulier, il y a quelques jours, avec Sherlock. C'était à prévoir, la réunion de famille...

-Et...comment ça s'est passé? Avec les parents?"

John eut une hésitation, puis reprit:

"Je ne peux pas te dire que ça s'est bien passé, non."

Greg avait frissonné. Il savait que les relations de Mycroft avec ses parents n'étaient pas très bonnes. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui, mais il soupçonnait les Holmes d'avoir pour le moins fait peser beaucoup de responsabilités sur leur aîné, dans l'enfance, l'adolescence ou l'âge adulte, dans des circonstances difficiles...qui ne s'étaient pas arrangées, donc, pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais John avait continué:

"Et...ils ont voulu aller... là-bas...enfin, tu comprends...voir leur fille...Mycroft a dû les accompagner, pour les accréditations, pour que Sherlock puisse y aller aussi, plus tard..."

Ces mots avaient lancé un éclair de rage immédiat et douloureux à travers la poitrine de Greg.

"Mais là, Mycroft a dû y aller quand même...Bon sang...et toi ? Tu vas laisser Sherlock y retourner?"

Greg fit ce constat d'une voix blanche, n'arrivant pas même à concevoir le retour de Mycroft dans ces lieux de cauchemar. Et que voulait dire John par "Je ne peux pas te dire que ça s'est bien passé"?

 _Seigneur...mon amour, oh...mon amour..._

"Greg, il faut que tu sois conscient de certaines choses! C'est leur fille! Leur soeur! Et il faut que tu arrêtes de t'aveugler, le sang sur les mains, ce n'est pas entièrement...

Il avait coupé la parole du médecin, en lançant un "j'arrive" dont John avait pu percevoir la rage. Sally l'avait vu blêmir au cours de la discussion. Il s'était levé à peine le téléphone coupé, avait attrapé un de ses blousons de cuir qui traînaient toujours au bureau, et avait attrapé les clés de sa moto En un instant, le policier avait disparu. Deux minutes plus tard, Sally avait entendu hurler le moteur de la Harley.

Quand il était arrivé à Baker Street, son état d'agitation avait alarmé le médecin, qui priait pour que Sherlock, sorti depuis la veille au soir, ne réapparaisse pas trop rapidement. Greg ne cessait d'aller et de venir dans le salon en regardant son téléphone et en pianotant frénétiquement. Son ventre, là où il avait été frappé, le faisait visiblement encore beaucoup souffrir. A la fin, John avait fini par lui dire de s'allonger et de rattraper un minimum le manque de sommeil, lui donnant à nouveau un léger sédatif.

Une fois la respiration du policier apaisée, une fois qu'il fut certain de son endormissement, John avait poussé un long soupir. Entendant Sherlock arriver, il s'était avancé sur le palier en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le détective avait commencé à traverser silencieusement le salon, mais en plein milieu de cette marche, il s' était immobilisé, et son regard brillant n'avait plus cessé de virevolter entre Greg assoupi et des journaux qui traînaient par terre. Il s'était mis à marmonner:

"Idiot, idiot, idiot...

-Sherlock, avait questionné John, de qui parles-tu?"

Sherlock n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Ses deux index joints posés sur son menton, il regardait de loin une photo criarde à la une d'un tabloïd. Il était soudain sorti de son immobilité et s'était dirigé vers la table de la cuisine où il avait déposé sur une lame de verre un fragment de l'explosif qu'il avait retrouvé quelques jours auparavant sur le fauteuil. John s'était bien chargé lui aussi d'essayer de remonter la piste de ces explosifs durant la semaine écoulée, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de probant.

Le médecin avait alors vu s'arrondir les lèvres du détective dans un "o" de contentement.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

John s'était alors avancé vers son ami et avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras. Sherlock était assis, penché vers la lamelle, extrêmement attentif à l'odeur désagréable qui se dégageait encore un peu du fragment. Pour une fois, John le dominait mais tout ce qu'il regardait était le désordre des cheveux bruns de Sherlock éparpillés sur sa nuque. Le médecin considérait vaguement la lamelle, son regard surtout attaché au détective. Rien ne faisait sens. Sans s'en rendre compte, et parce que cela seul comptait pour lui à ce moment précis, dans la tourmente qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les boucles brunes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Une douceur infinie lui caressa les lèvres. La nuque de Sherlock était chaude, un peu humide comme celle d'un enfant qui aurait trop couru. John avait cru sentir le détective baisser davantage encore la tête. S'offrait-il à ce délicat effleurement? Les événements de Sherrinford paraissaient avoir fait sauter l'invisible barrière dont les deux hommes, pour des raisons qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient sans doute, s'étaient évertués à construire entre eux. La mort s'était invitée trop près cette fois-ci. Finalement, le compte à rebours de Sherlock ne lui avait pas ôté sa vie, mais semblait avoir donné naissance à une nouvelle forme de relation, à peine éclose encore, mais pleinement consentie.

"Quel imbécile, avait pourtant continué Sherlock, sans que John n'ait pu dire vraiment s'il avait senti ou pas le léger et tendre baiser, il faut que j'y aille, et très vite!"

Prenant son Belstaff à toute vitesse et nouant son écharpe dans un geste cavalier -Sherlock sera toujours Sherlock, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser John dans un demi sourire- le détective s'était déjà jeté dans les escaliers. C'est sans surpise que le médecin avait entendu, comme par enchantement, un taxi s'arrêter devant la porte. Et il s'était murmuré à lui-même, dans un léger soupir:

"Ce n'est pas évident, tu sais, pour moi..."

Il y avait tout un monde d'incertitudes et de désir mêlés dans cette simple affirmation, de l'amour peut-être s'avouant enfin tel qu'en lui-même. Il avait tourné son regard vers Greg qui dormait encore, d'un sommeil agité. Il l'avait recouvert à nouveau de cette couverture que le policier ne cessait de faire tomber. John avait alors mis un peu d'ordre dans le salon. Il avait alors pris le pouls de Greg, et, rassuré, avait décidé de sortir faire quelques courses pour le repas de la mi-journée dont l'heure approchait. Il avait tout de même pris la précaution de laisser un mot pour son ami. A son retour, il avait poussé la porte, déposant les sacs juste à l'entrée et faisant quelques pas, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Greg. Il s'était avancé dans le salon.

La première chose qu'il avait aperçu fut un verre cassé et de l'eau sur le sol. Le sofa, lui, était vide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Une rupture par texto... Quel manque de classe...et un ami à moi, en plus!", répéta Sherlock, retirant le téléphone et la bouteille des mains de son frère, et amenant celui-ci vers un fauteuil, sans provoquer la moindre réaction.

Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans le bureau de son frère au Club Diogène. Il s'était pourtant fait à l'idée que Mycroft se sentait là le moins vulnérable possible, et n'avait pas essayé de le dissuader de quitter les lieux. C'est lui aussi qui avait fait en sorte d'y organiser cet entretien, qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé tourner à ce point au cauchemar pour Mycroft, avec leurs parents. Il est vrai qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans la réticence de Mycroft à regagner son domicile, mais tout de même, il ne voyait pas en quoi cette atmosphère confinée de gris-bleu, à peine atténuée par les faux-semblants des jeux de miroirs, pouvait apporter le moindre réconfort, d'autant que les étagères étaient désormais encombrées de diverses publications de ces derniers jours. "Tu as une drôle de façon de te raser, aujourd'hui. Tu as renvoyé ton barbier? Vraiment, Mycroft Holmes, tu as baissé de niveau...Se raser soi-même, quelle déchéance!"

Tout en lançant ses piques habituelles à son frère, il le surveillait étroitement, l'avait détourné du miroir et emmené dans l'autre pièce. Mycroft ne disait rien, il ne semblait pas même avoir conscience de la présence de son frère. D'un claquement sec sur la télécommande, Sherlock éteignit l'écran d'un téléviseur sans doute allumé depuis des heures. Le bandeau défilant de Sky news laissa voir le mot Sherrinford avant de s'assombrir et disparaître.

"Tu es sûr que tu devrais te faire apporter ça tous les jours? _"Un Guantanamo dans nos vertes prairies?"_ Mycroft? Sérieusement? Là, assieds-toi, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer ça. En attendant, mets ton doigt sur cette coupure." Sherlock prit la main de son frère toujours immobile et lui fit appuyer son index sur l'estafilade. Fourrageant dans le cabinet de toilette attenant, il interrogea Mycroft qu'il voulait faire sortir de son silence.

"Mais où donc sont rangées les choses, ici? Tu n'as même pas d'antiseptique?"

Mycroft ne réagissait toujours pas. Son frère rajouta d'une voix basse, quittant le ton sarcastique:

"Il faut qu'on parle, et tu le sais".

Sherlock avait rapidement enquêté après la visite d'Alicia, et découvert qu'un des grands pontes dans la confidence de Sherrinford, supposé être un ami de longue date de son frère, avait reçu quelques petits cadeaux en échange d'informations. Il avait été confondu, mais pas même arrêté. Le patron de presse qui avait offert les récompenses avait été très prudent, et il n'avait pu obtenir qu'un vague engagement à bientôt arrêter de titrer sur l'affaire. Le détective se lança dans un résumé de ses conclusions, autant pour la forme que pour tirer Mycroft de son mutisme.

"Je trouve que tout ça a été bien simple... Ta chère Alicia n'est pas un perdreau de l'année...Elle n'avait pas besoin de venir me voir elle aurait pu trouver seule ce que j'ai trouvé. Et il était bien tard quand elle est venue me solliciter. J'ai la très nette impression qu'elle voulait juste se couvrir en me demandant, pour la forme, de chercher. J'ai tout de même trouvé qu'il manquait d'envergure... Magnussen aurait dû lui donner quelques conseils. Ennuyeux. Ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent...Les petits journalistes dans cette affaire étaient parfois plus intéressants. Il y en avaient qui voulaient se faire un nom, d'autres juste gagner leur vie...et même, ils n'étaient pas tous là pour lever le scoop...certains se posaient de bonnes questions, Mycroft...cette certitude que tu arriverais à tout contrôler, y compris le mal le plus absolu...Il y en a même qui ont compris que tu faisais cela en pensant que tu écarterais de nouveaux dangers du pays!"

Quelque chose s'alarma en Sherlock lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction de son frère, lui qui aimait tant se plaindre de sa collègue et qui ne résistait pas à la possibilité de démontrer combien il était supérieur au détective en élucidant les zones d'ombres de ses enquêtes. Sherlock décida qu'il fallait aller au bout des choses.

"Je vais continuer à chercher...tu vas me faire un dossier complet sur cet..."ami"...à toi...ces sortes de pots de vin ne sont peut-être qu'un aspect du problème, un écran de fumée..."

Sherlock hésita encore un instant, puis se lança :

"Et d'ailleurs, à ce sujet..."

Posant le regard sur le visage fermé de son frère, il perçut un infime tremblement de la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu ne penses pas un mot des horreurs que tu as envoyées à la figure de Lestrade, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu as accablé de reproches ta malheureuse assistante, et tu lui en veux toujours de l'avoir contacté à ton retour de Sherrinford...Je sens bien la tension entre elle et toi, ça n'est pas arrivé depuis , disons...la dernière glaciation? Alors, pourquoi? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que John et moi supportions ton cher et tendre, malheureux comme les pierres, sur notre sofa, les soirs où il se demande pourquoi tu ne veux plus même lui parler, et surtout, avec tout ça, subir l'accroissement de sa déjà notoire incompétence comme..."

Mycroft coupa son frère pour reprendre le contrôle de la discussion.

"Sherlock! Allez, ça suffit! Donc ce n'est pas assez pour toi d'avoir vendu la mèche et de lui avoir laissé espérer qu'il y a le moindre avenir avec moi? On a encore eu la chance qu'il soit resté hors du champ de vision de ces abrutis de gratte-papiers et c'est tant mieux. Reprendre contact avec lui, ça voudrait dire le jeter à son tour dans cette fosse aux lions! Il est hors de question, tu m'entends, hors de question qu'il subisse la moindre conséquence de cette déplaisante situation!

-La campagne de presse va s'arrêter... vous ferez face ensemble, après..., rétorqua Sherlock dans l'espoir de calmer Mycroft dont il percevait l'agitation croissante.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte! Et la voix de Mycroft trembla davantage. Même en supposant qu'elle s'arrête rapidement, avec l'impact qu'elle a eue, avec l'état de l'opinion sur les affaires de terrorisme et ce que les gens y assimilent, je n'échapperai pas à un procès ...et à de lourdes peines! Qu'est-ce qu'il me restera à lui offrir? Lui...lui qui mériterait...qu'on lui fasse cadeau du monde entier..."

D'un ton exaspéré, Sherlock reprit la parole:

"Ce bureau est bien le dernier endroit du monde où j'aurais cru entendre des imbécillités pareilles. Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas certain que vous deviez vous reparler, c'est...affligeant...et doublement, en plus! Et puis, Mycroft, tu sais très bien que Greg -il appuya sciemment sur le prénom- n'a strictement rien à faire du pouvoir, du monde ou de ses trésors ou de je ne sais quoi encore..."

Mycroft, décomposé, l'interrompit:

"Je sais, oui...ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas très difficile de faire la différence avec les gens intéressés qui me tournent autour depuis des années. Mais être le compagnon de quelqu'un désigné comme un coupable, emprisonné...ce n'est pas une vie pour lui, et je ne le laisserai pas s'enfermer dans cette vie-là!"

La voix de Mycroft dérailla sur ces dernières paroles, et il s'appuya sur son bureau. Sherlock sembla prendre conscience à nouveau de l'état de son frère.

"Attends-moi un peu, reste là, tu es blanc comme un linge. Je vais voir si je peux trouver autre chose à te faire boire que...ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vers la vodka. Mais Mycroft ne le regardait déjà plus et fixait à travers la fenêtre un point que lui seul voyait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sherlock remontait vers le bureau, une bouteille d'eau à la main, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il s'arrêta sur le demi-palier.

 **Greg est avec toi? J**

Continuant à gravir les marches, il arriva devant le bureau de son frère. Il aurait juré qu'il avait fermé la porte derrière lui et pourtant celle-ci était maintenant largement ouverte... Il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier et grommela une malédiction.

Le détective pianota très vite sur son écran.

 **Retrouve-moi au Diogène. Mon frère s'est fait la belle. SH**

En réalité, et même si les faits semblaient dire le contraire, les services de surveillance avaient sans doute un oeil sur Mycroft, libéré sous conditions, mais Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Il écrivit un deuxième message.

 **Et pour l'amour du ciel, prends un taxi. SH**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vers la fin de la matinée, Greg s'était réveillé brusquement de son repos forcé, dans l'appartement vide et silencieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une note laissée par John.

"Parti faire quelques courses. Je reviens bientôt. Repose-toi encore."

Sherlock non plus n'était pas là. Greg ressentit encore des lancements de colère envers le détective qui lui avait caché, au cours de la semaine, ses contacts avec Mycroft. Sans doute sous l'effet conjugué de la fatigue et du sédatif, cette sensation disparut, mais sa tête tournait encore un peu. Il tâta du bout des doigts sa pommette, là où John lui avait fait les points de suture, quelques jours auparavant, puis sa main descendit sur son ventre. L'agent du MI5 s'en était donné à coeur joie et Greg ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

 _Putain, il ne m'a vraiment pas raté, cet abruti..._

Vacillant sur ses jambes, Greg se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa bouche était affreusement sèche. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une seule traite, et puis encore un autre, sans que son léger vertige ne disparût. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il rien avalé? Mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Quant à la mine qu'il devait avoir...Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit sa barbe rêche.

 _"Greg, pour l'amour du ciel, va te raser"..._

Le souvenir des paroles familières l'atteignit au plexus comme un coup encore plus violent que celui qu'il avait reçu en réalité. Et les images de la scène entière d'Exeter refirent aussitôt surface. Bien sûr, depuis, Sherlock l'avait rassuré. Plus ou moins. Une tentative désespérée de manipulation, avait affirmé le détective. C'est vrai, ça ressemblait bien à Mycroft d'utiliser l'arme qu'il possédait le mieux, sa parole toujours aiguisée et précise, pour l'éloigner, pour ne pas l'entraîner dans le gouffre personnel qui s'ouvrait devant lui et qui pouvait le réduire à néant. C'était ce que pressentait Lady Smallwood quand elle leur avait montré les titres criards des journaux qui allaient sortir l'affaire. Mais au fond de lui-même, Greg n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

C'est à ce moment-là que son portable vibra. Il crut voir la pièce tournoyer autour de lui à la lecture du message.

 **12h. C'est fini. MH**

Sans penser, sans réfléchir, Greg se précipita dans la rue et fit démarrer sa moto en prenant à peine le temps de sangler correctement son casque.

Il conduisait vite. Les quais de la Tamise étaient blindés de voitures. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Clignotant. File de droite. Clignotant. A gauche. Plus à gauche. Quand il avait reçu ce message, Greg n'avait même pas réfléchi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, là, immédiatement, c'était aller retrouver Mycroft, essayer de comprendre, de lui parler. Il avait aussi envie, plus que tout, d'aller lui mettre une râclée, une sévère, d'aller lui faire du mal, d'aller l'aimer, et que tout cela s'arrête. Greg sentait les larmes tremper l'intérieur de son casque, c'était plus fort que lui. Dans un semblant de lucidité, il traversa de nouveau les quais vers la droite, bifurqua vers le fleuve et arrêta la moto dans ce qui lui parut être une sorte de parking désert. Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers la Tamise, rendue plus grise encore que d'habitude par les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel. Un vent violent faisait tourbillonner les flots. Les larmes brûlaient sa joue abîmée. La nicotine des cigarettes qu'il avait fumées à Scotland Yard couraient à travers son corps et affolait ses pensées. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Il y a quelques jours encore...et aujourd'hui, tout n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Finalement, quelle qu'en fût la raison, le protéger comme l'affirmait Sherlock, ou bien le repousser, le résultat était le même. Un sentiment d'abandon total envahit Greg, au point que tout commença à lui paraître irréel. N'avait-il pas rêvé leur première balade en moto et leurs étreintes naissantes? N'avait-il pas fardé de son propre amour ce qui finalement pour Mycroft n'avait été qu'un jeu?

 **C'est fini. MH**

 _Ce n'est pas possible..._

Greg s'approcha un peu plus près de l'eau. Son reflet lui fit peur. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes et la fatigue. Les trois points de suture étaient enflammés et faisaient comme trois taches rouges grotesques sur sa peau. Ses cheveux, déjà aplatis par son casque, étaient maintenant trempés par la pluie. Des rafales de vent plaquaient son blouson de cuir contre lui. Se pouvait-il qu'un jour il eût pu, lui, le simple flic du Yard, attirer réellement le brillant Mycroft Holmes? Et pourtant, Greg ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir vers une aube déjà lointaine, lorsqu'il avait vu Mycroft s'approcher de lui sur le trottoir devant le Yard, lui prendre les mains, puis poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui avait demandé la veille, sachant que leur première partie de journée était libre pour tous les deux, de le rejoindre à Scotland Yard à la fin de son astreinte de nuit. Il avait une surprise pour lui...

"On sera de retour pour ta conférence de 15h, ne t'en fais pas..."

Le début du trajet s'était déroulé sans encombres, mais à peine sorti de Londres, alors qu'il se laissait griser par la vitesse et l'étreinte de son passager, il avait entendu un bruit de moteur inquiétant. Son intuition sur la possibilité d'une panne importante s'était avérée exacte et il n'avait eu que le temps de se garer dans un quartier désert, sinistre dans la nuit pas encore terminée avec de petites maisons silencieuses, d'immenses centres commerciaux aux vitrines illuminées mais figées et d'interminables entrepôts.

"C'est pas vrai! Moi qui croyais t'emmener à la mer pour voir le soleil se lever! Et il n'y a nulle part où t'offrir même un café!..."

Mycroft, ne semblant pas lui prêter attention, se mit à énumérer:

"Dartford. Quartier périphérique. Importante communauté nigérianne. Boko Haram a essayé de les infiltrer, mais ça n'a pas marché, les habitants du coin n'étaient pas vraiment réceptifs à la propagande radicale...

-Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais, toi et ton frère! Mais à quoi tu vois ça? Et quel rapport avec...

-Je ne le vois à rien du tout...une opération de surveillance de ces agents islamistes a été ordonnée ici il y a quelques semaines, et nos services n'ont pas encore résilié le bail de l'appartement qui servait de planque. Il est à quelques rues d'ici. Alors, si tu veux un café... On peut appeler pour qu'on vienne chercher ta moto, et aller le boire là-bas."

A son grand amusement, Greg avait eu la nette impression que Mycroft n'était pas fâché de voir le contrôle de la situation lui échoir à nouveau. La maisonnette en question ne présentait, en apparence, aucune différence avec celles du quartier, mais elle dissimulait une serrure à code numérique. Quelques allées et venues des doigts de Mycroft sur l'écran de son téléphone portable leur ouvrirent les lieux. Tout y était encore installé pour mimer la vie quotidienne d'une famille moyenne, et ils s'étaient effectivement préparé un café, leurs mains se joignant sur une tasse chaude. Puis Mycroft avait retiré le récipient à Greg. Il avait initié un long baiser, avant de lui glisser ces simples mots à l'oreille, alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses:

"J'ai envie de toi..."

 _Oh...moi aussi, si tu savais...je crois que c'en est fini de mon Mycroft un rien craintif... C'était incroyable, l'autre jour, dans l'entrée, chez toi, et tu veux qu'on continue, alors..._

 _A moi...Enfin..._

Ces pensées, ainsi que la voix chaude descendue encore plus dans les graves sous l'effet de l'élan amoureux, avait aboli chez Greg toute tentation d'attendre le retour chez l'un d'eux. Découvrant petit à petit leurs peaux nues et sensibles sous les explorations de l'autre, impatients, ils s'étaient allongés sur le canapé du coin salon. Sous les gestes à la fois plus doux et plus intenses que chez Mycroft, porté par les mots exhalés par son partenaire -"tu es magnifique...oh, tes mains, comme elles me réchauffent, c'est prodigieux... et toi, dis-moi si ce que je fais te plaît..."-, Greg avait retrouvé une nouvelle fois de ces sensations qui coupent le souffle, largement oubliées avec son épouse, peu réanimées après son divorce par de sommaires caresses avec quelques maîtresses et amants de passage, imaginées dans les moments où ils avaient laissé leur désir à l'état de promesse. Les baisers innombrables, réchauffés par le café, l'avaient rapidement embrasé. Accompagnés de ses mains, cueillis d'abord sur ses lèvres tout aussi chaudes, ils étaient descendus le long de lui, de plus en plus insistants et brûlants, au creux de son cou, sur ses épaules, plus bas vers ses hanches. Un regard à la fois interrogateur et noyé d'envie, un signe d'approbation, et Greg s'était senti absorbé dans la bouche de son amant, puis infiniment choyé sous sa langue et ses lèvres dévouées.

"Mycroft, souffla-t-il après des minutes incandescentes... je suis bien, c'est bon avec toi...je tiendrai pas beaucoup plus..."

-Viens..."

L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait perdu le sens de la réalité. Au bout d'un moment, il avait eu à nouveau conscience de la peau douce, du souffle haletant et des mouvements réguliers de son partenaire contre lui.

"Attends..."

Greg avait fait glisser sa main entre eux et l'avait laissée aller et venir en rendant ses baisers à Mycroft. Un soupir mêlé à un gémissement déchirant, puis la sensation d'une chaleur suave sur ses doigts, une respiration essoufflée entrecoupée de mots de reconnaissance enfin, n'avaient pas tardé à suivre, faisant bondir son coeur. Fatigués des derniers jours, ils s'étaient endormis enlacés. A son réveil, il avait frissonné en constatant que Mycroft le regardait. Il l'avait attiré vers lui et très vite senti qu'ils avaient encore envie l'un de l'autre.

C'est dans cette certitude que Greg s'était laissé engloutir. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci avait disparu, emporté dans la débâcle de Sherrinford, dans cette situation qui menaçait de les perdre tous les deux, dans le vent mauvais qui soufflait cette fin d'après-midi sur la Tamise. Greg se pencha, avec une sorte d'envie , au-dessus des vagues. Le flot noir aurait pu engloutir en un instant le désespoir qu'il ressentait là, seul, au bord du fleuve. Il relut le message.

 **C'est fini. MH**

 _Non. Pas ça._

Il reprit sa moto, glacé de peur. Mais il savait où aller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John fut aussitôt sur ses gardes en voyant Sherlock dans le bureau vide, l'air agité.

 _Mais quand vont-ils enfin apprendre à s'entendre, ces deux-là?_

Le médecin avança prudemment vers le détective. Il savait que, quand on touchait à Mycroft, Sherlock, qui s'en défendait pourtant comme un beau diable, était extrêmement protecteur.

"Sherlock, explique", commença John.

D'une voix blanche, le détective se mit à parler à toute vitesse:

"Il vient de me dire qu'il voulait que "personne d'autre que moi ne pâtisse de cette déplaisante situation"...Les euphémismes de mon frère, je n'en peux plus ! Et quand il dit "personne", tu te doutes qu'il parle d'une certaine personne et qu'il ne s'agit ni de toi ni de moi...Et il avait bu, John, beaucoup, et peut-être aussi..."

Il s'arrêta et montra du doigt la boîte de cachets qui était restée à traîner.

"Putain", siffla John entre ses dents.

Le médecin s'approcha du détective dans une tentative pour l'apaiser. Mais Sherlock, à la fois furieux et bouleversé, continua:

"Tu crois que Mycroft est le seul qui s'inquiète pour son frère? Tu crois qu'il est le seul à avoir besoin d'une _liste_?"

A ce souvenir, John blêmit et une onde d'exaspération le traversa. La démesure des frères Holmes pouvait tous les emmener en enfer. L'un y était déjà allé. L'autre s'apprêtait à le rejoindre.

Sherlock ajouta, la voix pleine d'une colère froide:

"Il est allé au diable, et il y est parti tout seul. John, tu le sais, tout comme moi..."

Le médecin, sentant son ami perdre pied dans la tourmente, se rapprocha de lui et murmura d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus rassurante possible:

"On va le retrouver, Sherlock, on va le retrouver... Je suppose que tu as déjà contacté les responsables de sa surveillance...

-Ils ne savent rien. Ils ont un oeil sur tous les lieux où il pourrait aller, mais..."

John essaya de ne rien en montrer, mais l'idée de Mycroft décidé à en finir et que plus personne ne pouvait protéger le glaça de peur. Il réussit pourtant à attraper son portable.

 **13h30. Mycroft, où êtes-vous, ça va? Appelez-moi. Pas de bêtise, d'accord? JW.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft se jeta dans le coin le plus sombre de la voiture. Chez lui à Belgravia? Impensable. Le ministère? Impossible. Son téléphone ne cessait de vibrer. Il l'éteignit, il avait besoin d'être au calme. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait besoin de dormir. Un sale goût avait envahi sa bouche. Les cachets, peut-être. Des paroles résonnèrent en lui.

 _J'aime tellement tes lèvres et leur parfum de bergamote..._

Mycroft ferma les yeux, tordu de chagrin. Il porta de nouveau la bouteille de vodka à sa bouche. Les choses lui apparaissaient, somme toute, assez claires. Un lieu, un seul, lui sembla propice. Il indiqua la direction de l'Est et une adresse au chauffeur de taxi. Le trajet allait prendre un certain temps. Il lui faudrait supporter un long moment encore l'idée presque devenue sensation du sang qui avait coulé par sa faute, celle du rachat impensable, celle du mal qu'il allait encore faire. Finalement, il sentit que la voiture se garait. Il sortit, la bouteille et son attaché-case en main. Il tendit le prix du trajet au chauffeur nullement préoccupé par ce passager qui pourtant s'éloignait en chancelant.

Mycroft ne s'étonna guère du calme du quartier ni de l'absence de voitures garées devant les maisons. En pleine journée, tout le monde était parti travailler au centre de Londres. C'est pour cela qu'il vit très vite la moto, garée devant la maison, puis à quelques pas de là, son casque à la main, l'air plus résolu que jamais, Gregory Lestrade.


	4. Chapter 4 Vingt-quatre heures

Quand il s'était enfin endormi, Sherlock avait rejeté les draps. Il était allongé sur le côté, sa joue reposant sur ses deux mains. Ses lèvres portaient encore la marque du violent coup qu'il avait reçu un peu auparavant. Ses vêtements traînaient en tas près du lit. Il respirait doucement.

 _Seigneur, comment peut-il dormir, comme ça, dans une pièce aussi fraiche ..._

Les vingt-quatre heures qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. John ressentit une vague d'épuisement le saisir. Déposant précautionneusement sur le chevet la tasse de thé qu'il était allée chercher, il se pencha vers Sherlock. Souriant à demi pour lui-même, et parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il jouait de son statut, sans aucune nécessité à ce moment précis, John ne put s'empêcher de poser légèrement sa main sur le front du détective, comme ça, au cas où, juste pour vérifier et effleura avec légèreté le creux de son cou où il savait qu'il allait trouver son pouls.

 _Evidemment qu'il allait bien ..._

John ramena le drap jusqu'aux épaules de Sherlock et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. S'appuyant contre l'oreiller, remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, John laissa de nouveau ses pensées l'entraîner vers la tourmente qui les engloutissait chaque jour davantage depuis les événements de Sherrinford.

La veille, les tabloïds s'étaient déchaînés plus que de raison. L'horizon d'un procès mettant en lumière des strates du gouvernement qui, d'habitude, restaient dans l'ombre, faisait saliver tous les chiens de la presse. L'affaire Holmes contre Holmes était sur toutes les lèvres, dans toutes les conversations. Et ce n'était pas Sherlock, qui cette fois-ci, était le plus visé. Les projecteurs étaient tournés vers son frère aîné, sorti avec violence des lieux obscurs où il oeuvrait à l'accoutumée. L'énigmatique, le puissant Mycroft Holmes était jeté en pâture à la vindicte d'une foule qui criait au scandale. Un procès était inévitable. Une tête devait tomber.

Il n'était pas étonnant, dans ses circonstances, pensa John, que Mycroft fût sur le point de sombrer. Ce que lui avait dit Sherlock la veille au sujet de l'alcool et du reste était presque prévisible. Jamais John n'avait vu Sherlock autant désemparé que quand il l'avait retrouvé au Diogène. Les pires moments qu'ils avait traversés avec Moriarty ne semblaient rien au regard de la détresse qui avait saisi le détective la veille en constatant combien son frère était au bord d'un gouffre duquel il paraissait ne pas vouloir revenir. Et ce qui avait juste suivi après la disparition de Mycroft de son club témoignait de l'immense inquiétude de Sherlock.

John ramena de nouveau le drap qui avait glissé sur les épaules du détective. La respiration de ce dernier s'était faite plus forte et il s'agitait dans son sommeil.

 _Dors, Sherlock_

Le détective n'était pas le seul à subir la violence de la tempête déchaînée par les événements. John ne put s'empêcher de penser à Greg qui, lui aussi, d'une autre manière, payait le prix fort. Le médecin revit le policier quand Sally l'avait ramené d'Exeter. Il semblait si perdu, si désespéré. Les paroles du lieutenant résonnaient encore en John.

 _C'est vrai ? Pour vous les Holmes, je ne serais jamais qu'un minable petit flic du Yard ... ?_

Bien sûr, à ce moment là, John avait tout de suite compris. Et avait proposé leur sofa, plus tard dans la semaine, quand les cauchemars avaient commencé. C'était une nécessité. Forcément, la veille, c'était lui, l'ami de longue date, que Sally avait contacté tout de suite.

 **Le boss est avec vous ? Il a pris sa moto. Suis inquiète. Sally**

John avait montré le message à Sherlock, qui, depuis que son frère avait disparu, ne cessait de tourner en rond frénétiquement.

\- « Il va le rejoindre, c'est évident. Mais où ? Et pour faire quoi ? avait murmuré le détective, plus nerveux que jamais. J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de réfléchir », avait-il jeté, avant de s'enfermer dans un silence inquiétant.

Et c'est comme cela qu'avait commencé l'interminable quête qui venait de les ramener enfin à Baker Street un peu plus tôt.

John s'allongea davantage. Il se sentait pourtant incapable de dormir tant la tension des dernières heures avait été forte. Alors que d'habitude, c'était lui qui cédait au sommeil et que Sherlock ne cessait de retourner encore et encore les données jusqu'à ce qu'elles fissent sens, aujourd'hui, les rôles semblaient s'être inversés. Les relations entre Sherlock et son frère apparaissaient enfin telles qu'en elles-mêmes. L'aura de sarcasmes, de moqueries et d'exaspération mutuelle s'était dissipée, laissant place à la réalité d'un lien que John avait pu déjà entrevoir au moment où, contre toute attente, à Sherrinford, Mycroft avait offert sa vie contre la sienne, avec une pirouette si brillante qu'elle aurait presque réussi si Sherlock n'avait pas été ... Sherlock et n'avait tout deviné. Aujourd'hui, Mycroft était aux portes de l'enfer. Greg était juste derrière lui. Et forcément, Sherlock n'était pas loin.

Avec un soupir, John recouvrit encore une fois le corps de Sherlock avec le léger duvet qui avait glissé tant le détective bougeait dans son sommeil. Le médecin s'allongea un peu davantage, fermant les yeux, attentif à ne pas réveiller son ami. Dans une tentative d'apaisement, il avait glissé sa main dans la chevelure brune et caressait d'une main légère les boucles, alors que ses pensées inquiètes ne cessaient de l'étreindre. Et, soudain, bien qu'il croyait Sherlock profondément endormi, il le sentit se rapprocher de lui et l'entendit murmurer :

\- « Arrête de penser et viens te serrer contre moi. J'ai froid. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21 heures plus tôt

Grégory Lestrade, finalement, n'avait que très peu hésité. Il avait pris la direction de Dartford. Mycroft et lui devaient dîner ensemble, un rendez-vous fixé de longue date ... Peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas annulé ? La peur, la colère et, au-delà de tout, un sentiment d'urgence absolue l'avait poussé à accélérer plus que de raison sur les routes encombrées de la sortie de Londres. Progressivement le trafic s'était fait moins dense, à travers les banlieues désertées. La Harley traçait la route avec précision. En moins de deux heures, Greg se retrouva devant cette maison qui, au fil du temps, était devenu leur refuge intime. La rue était silencieuse et vide, en ce milieu de journée où tous les habitants du quartier étaient partis travailler dans le centre de Londres. Pourtant, quand il s'approcha après avoir éteint sa moto, il ne put que constater que les volets de la maison étaient fermés. La porte aussi était verrouillée.

Un sentiment de désespoir envahit le policier. Comment son instinct avait-il pu le tromper autant ? Comment ce qu'il éprouvait pour Mycroft avait-il pu l'aveugler à ce point ? Avait-il été incapable d'envisager que l'autre homme ne puisse pas venir trouver refuge en ce lieu ?

Lentement, Greg fit le tour de la maison. Derrière aussi, tout était fermé. Il faisait gris et déjà sombre. Le crachin pénétrait tout et ruisselait sur son blouson en cuir, désormais trempé. Décidé à agir coûte que coûte, Greg revint sous le porche d'entrée et sortit la clef que lui avait donnée Mycroft, quelques mois auparavant. Il se répéta qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être leurré lui-même à ce point. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêter non loin et qu'il vit une haute silhouette sortir en chancelant du véhicule et se diriger vers lui.

Une vague de colère inouïe brutalement remplaça tout le reste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21 heures plus tôt

Sherlock et John avaient sauté dans le premier taxi qu'ils avaient trouvé en sortant du Diogène. Ils étaient restés deux heures au club à réfléchir, à passer en revue toutes les pistes, mais soudain Sherlock avait décrété, d'une voix tendue:

\- « Non, John, non ... C'est impossible ... Je ne peux pas réfléchir ici dans ces gris et ces bleus ... On retourne à Baker Street. »

Dans le taxi, l'un et l'autre s'étaient enfermés dans leurs pensées. Sherlock passait en revue avec frénésie tous les éléments probants qu'il avait en sa possession. Des données. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Des données. Les habitudes de son frère. Ses relations. Son hôtel particulier à Belgravia. Ses lieux de rendez-vous. Ses rites de travail. Il n'en sortit rien. Evidemment. Le détective, les nerfs à vif, envoya son poing dans la vitre du taxi en jurant.

John, de son côté, avait senti son esprit l'emmener vers d'autres horizons dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Ce n'était pas tant des données objectives qu'il tentait de croiser les unes avec les autres que des fils ténus, des sensations éprouvées, des regards qu'il avait surpris... Mycroft, son parapluie à la main, sortant du Home office... Mycroft encore, dans ce bâtiment sinistre des confins de Londres où John l'avait rencontré la première fois ... La berline sombre qu'il ne conduisait jamais ... Tous ces détails devaient bien mener à une piste, pensa John.

\- « Sherlock,je...»

Ce fut à ce moment là que John vit apparaître un message sur l'écran de son portable.

 **Mycroft avec moi, juste bcp bu, ça va aller. G**

Une onde de soulagement traversa le médecin qui aussitôt montra le message à Sherlock. D'un air à la fois plus rassuré mais excédé, le détective reprit :

\- « John, demande-lui où ils sont, on y va.

\- Non, on les laisse tranquilles. Greg sera vigilant, il a de bonnes notions de secourisme et demandera de l'aide s'il en a besoin. Pas question de les déranger ... surtout maintenant ». Et il pianota une réponse sur son écran.

 **OK. Pas de bêtises, ni l'un ni l'autre, promis? J**

 **Promis. Juste besoin de parler. G**

\- « Comment a-t-il su? Moi-même, je n'ai pas deviné, et je ne vois toujours pas ... Mais il faut les trouver »..., continua Sherlock, d'une voix urgente. Il était toujours sous le choc d'avoir trouvé son frère, quelques heures plus tôt, dans cet état de vulnérabilité extrême. John posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- « Ce n'est pas sa tête qui l'a mis sur la voie, c'est son coeur...ça devrait te rassurer, il te fait confiance, au fond, et il te croit quand tu dis que Mycroft ne voulait pas juste profiter de lui. Je ne dis pas que ce sera leur plus grand moment de sérénité, mais ils ont besoin de se retrouver, là.

\- John, je sens que mon frère est en danger, et ça dépasse les compétences de ..., coupa Sherlock l'air plus buté que jamais.

\- Ah, non, là tu exagères! Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour ton frère, mais... Mais de nouveau, Sherlock ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase :

\- John, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Arrête d'être aussi sentimental, je ne veux pas juste remettre la main sur mon frère et l'empêcher de vivre sa vie ou quelque chose comme ça, mais, je ...

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda John qui ne suivait plus bien le raisonnement de son ami.

-Regarde les faits, John ! Mycroft a réussi a quitté le Diogène, comme ça ? Ce n'est pas normal qu'une surveillance par le MI5 ait eu un tel raté ! Alors de deux choses l'une: c'est vraiment un raté, dans ce cas il y a des gens qui méritent un bon coup de pied au derrière et je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en charger. Au passage, aussi, ce ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses au vu de l'état où ils nous ont renvoyé Lestrade ! Ou bien...? John... ou bien ? Le médecin répondit aussitôt :

\- Ou bien la surveillance a volontairement été relâchée? Mais quoi ça servirait ? A rien ! continua-t-il d'un air étonné.

\- C'est exactement ça ! A rien ni à personne! Et Sherlock avait repris son air magistral qu'il affectionnait tant quand il était lancé dans l'une des ses démonstrations :

\- Mycroft est celui qui a pris toutes les décisions pour Sherrinford! Qu'il disparaisse sans qu'on sache ni où ni comment, ça n'arrange absolument personne. Les gens qui veulent régler rapidement et discrètement l'affaire? Ils doivent en discuter avec lui. Ceux qui veulent continuer à faire vendre avec ladite affaire et la perspective d'un procès hypermédiatique? Ils doivent pouvoir afficher leur cible. Ceux qui convoitent sa position? Ils doivent pouvoir s'assurer que la victime expiatoire reste sous contrôle...Donc, ce n'est pas ça non plus...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il reste comme solution ? lança John qui ne voyait pas où le détective voulait en venir.

\- Il faut en imaginer une autre, John ! Pense encore à l'écran de fumée, ce que l'on veut faire voir, et pas ce que l'on devrait regarder...

-Tu penses que quelqu'un a intérêt à nous faire croire que la surveillance s'est relâchée alors qu'il sait très bien où Mycroft se trouve? En quoi est-ce intéressant pour cette personne, ce que nous croyons?

Sherlock reprit d'un air entendu :

\- Peut-être que le plus important n'est pas ce que nous croyons, mais ce que Mycroft croit. Tu connais mon frère !" Et Sherlock s'autorisa un très léger sourire :  
"Il est capable d epenser les avoir semés ! Pourtant dansl'état où il est , jenesuis pas bien certain de qui a une longueur d'avance ! Et qu'est-ce que ces gens voulaient faire, ou l'amener à faire, s'ils pouvaient envisager qu'il n'était plus surveillé ? John commença à comprendre et de nouveau interrogea Sherlock :

\- Tu crois que ton frère, s'il a cru les avoir semés, s'est dit qu'il pourrait alors...disparaître... d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans que personne s'en aperçoive ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Je vois que tu commences à connaitre mon frère ! Et c'est ce sur quoi des gens comptaient ! Qu'il disparaisse, soit en partant, soit en mettant fin à ses jours sous la pression de la campagne médiatique...

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait..., continua le médecin, qui maintenant avait saisi la pensée de son ami.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait trouver où ils sont... Ceux qui ont cet objectif risquent peut-être de vouloir passer une vitesse supérieure ! Et le détective se mit à débiter à toute vitesse, absorbé dans son raisonnement :

\- John, essaie quand même de rappeler Greg, ou de lui envoyer un message. A moi il ne voudra pas me parler, il doit toujours m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit que je savais où était Mycroft la semaine dernière. Mais alors que le détective continuait à marmonner, il porta porta soudain sa main à sa poche :

\- Ah ! Téléphone! Il ne manquait plus que ça! AliciaSmallwood...

\- Elle saura peut-être où est Mycroft, soupira John, qui pourtant n'y croyait pas trop .

\- Tout de même, ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui ait indiqué l'adresse de son jardin secret, mais bon, sait-on jamais ! Je compte davantage sur elle pour savoir ce que fabriquent les services de surveillance et si je pourrais aller botter quelques fesses ! » Et Sherlock décrocha l'appel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21 heures plus tôt

Mycroft, resté immobile un instant à la vue de la moto puis de Greg, s'avança le premier. Greg fit à peine un pas et lorsque Mycroft fut à portée, il lui saisit le bras. Sans ménagements, il l'entraîna dans la maison et lui adressa seulement quelques mots, à voix basse et sur le ton le plus neutre possible, mais qui laissait transparaître la plus noire colère:

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? »

La réponse de Mycroft fut un mélange de "doucement" et de mots inaudibles. Greg cria presque alors qu'il refermait la porte:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

\- La bouteille...deux cachets... »

La partie encore lucide de son esprit permit à Greg de se rassurer et d'estimer l'éventuel danger restant par quelques gestes simples. Il envoya aussi un message pour informer John, mais alors qu'il prenait le pouls de Mycroft, celui-ci sembla sortir un instant de son détachement, voulut se dégager et ânonna un vague "laisse-moi, va-t-en...".

Aussitôt, Greg lui attrapa les deux poignets et, lui levant les bras, le plaqua contre le mur. Les ondes de peur, de doute et de colère qui l'avaient traversé ces derniers jours déferlèrent à nouveau, toutes ensemble, en lui.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je te laisse ? Pourquoi tu veux me laisser ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?" Et il ajouta d'une voix blanche d'exaspération :

\- Ça suffit maintenant cette comédie, Mycroft ».

Un besoin irrépressible de flanquer une espèce de raclée à cet imbécile enfermé dans son amour-propre ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre l'avait saisi. Mycroft resté immobile, sa haute et longue stature vacillant encore un peu, lui tournait le dos. Greg s'approcha alors de lui, le fit pivoter, et lui passa une main légère sur la joue. Il attira son menton vers lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 _Tu sais que c'est nécessaire_

Une immense vague de désir le traversa alors, sans pour autant effacer ses autres sentiments. Elle le conduisit à se serrer, de toutes ses forces, contre Mycroft. Toucher à nouveau, après les épreuves subies cet homme déjà tant aimé, tétanisa presque la totalité de son propre corps, durcissant son intimité mais aussi les muscles qui enserraient son amant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et quelques mots répétés - « Arrête, tu me fais mal..."- mais Greg ne desserra pas son emprise et voulut faire cesser la supplique.

Il lâcha un des poignets et de sa main libre, attrapa la mâchoire de Mycroft, le forçant à descendre ses lèvres au niveau des siennes et à s'ouvrir. De ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses dents, Greg reprit possession de la moindre parcelle qui lui était accessible dans la bouche de Mycroft, sans s'inquiéter de le blesser, faisant même à plusieurs reprises jaillir le sang des lèvres et de la langue.

La bouche de Mycroft s'ouvrit aussitôt sous la caresse presque brutale de Greg et un gémissement fait à la fois de souffrance et d'acceptation récompensa le policier. La souffrance des jours qui venaient de s'écouler devait trouver une expiation, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Il était hors de question d'être un pion supplémentaire dans les sombres règles que Mycroft assignait au monde et s'infligeait à lui-même. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, quelle qu'en fût la manière.

Greg poussa Mycroft plus avant dans la pièce et le fit trébucher sur ce canapé qui avait vu leur première étreinte dans cette maison. Glissant un genou entre les jambes de Mycroft, il épingla dans une poignée de fer ses deux mains qu'il tenait toujours ensemble au dessus-de sa tête et dévora de baisers fiévreux la gorge qui s'offrait à lui. Mycroft ne disait rien mais un tremblement incoercible de ses lèvres traduisait la douleur et le plaisir mêlés. Dans le désir qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste, il avança son ventre pour venir le plus étroitement possible à la rencontre de Greg. Tout se bousculait en lui à ce moment précis : cette aversion de lui-même, ce qu'il avait fait subir à Greg ces derniers jours pour le protéger, mais aussi et surtout cette envie irrépressible de retrouver sa chaleur, sa peau, son odeur... Mycroft tenta de libérer ses mains. En vain. Il cessa alors brusquement de lutter, reconnaissant de cette étreinte puissante et déterminée qui lui disait, à sa manière, combien il était désiré, voulu, aimé. Il s'abandonna complètement, tout à la sensation de ce corps brûlant qui l'écrasait maintenant sans ménagement.

Greg, de son autre main, avait tiré violemment sur les boutonnières de la chemise de Mycroft. Il y avait eu un craquement, vite étouffé sous le bruit des baisers dont Greg couvrait la poitrine mise à nue de Mycroft. Le policier leva la tête pour regarder Mycroft qui avait fermé les yeux et qui, maintenant, ondulait sous lui, au rythme que Greg leur imposait à tous deux.

\- « Mycroft, regarde-moi ... Dis-moi pourquoi, Myc, dis-moi pourquoi ? Je t'aime toujours, tu sais..." chuchota-t-il dans un souffle brûlant à son oreille. Mais Mycroft, les yeux clos, ne répondit que par un gémissement de désir, à peine contenu.

Greg glissa alors sa main vers l'intimité brûlante de son amant. Mycroft poussa un cri léger qui tenait autant du plaisir que de la surprise. Les gestes de Greg redevinrent alors ce qu'ils étaient toujours, doux et attentifs. Ses lèvres continuèrent de choyer le torse de Mycroft, mais maintenant avec une délicatesse extrême. Il s'était lui-même dénudé et, de sa main, les avait enserrés ensemble. Sa caresse rapide les enveloppa alors tous deux dans une chaleur partagée. Le plaisir les saisit en même temps alors que Greg, de nouveau, avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Mycroft, avait forcé l'entrée de sa bouche et l'embrassait profondément. Mycroft, les mains enfin libérées de l'étau que Greg leur avait imposé, avait su trouver les hanches de son amant pour les attirer à lui. Dans un dernier souffle de plaisir, ils ne furent plus qu'un. De longs moments s'écoulèrent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvât ni la force ni le désir de bouger. Greg reposait sur Mycroft dont il sentait le coeur encore rapide battre contre sa poitrine nue. Une fois sa respiration retrouvée , il s'était redressé et avait regardé Mycroft. Ce dernier, les yeux brisés d'épuisement, l'avait fixé, l'air buté, malgré le moment d'amour qu'il venait de partager. Chez Greg, la colère était toujours là, mais il y avait maintenant, par dessus-tout l'exigence urgente et absolue d'une réassurance.

\- « Dis-le, dis-le » ..., demanda Greg. Mycroft plongea un regard interrogatif dans les yeux de son amant.

\- « Dis-le que ce n'est pas fini. Je veux t'entendre le dire. Maintenant », continua Greg.

\- « Je ... Je suis ... désolé », chuchota Mycroft, d'une voix peu assurée, reprenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étreinte.

Greg le regarda, étonné de cette simplicité, à laquelle Mycroft , dans ses propos, ne l'avait jamais habitué.

Et ce fut d'une voix où l'incertitude et le chagrin le disputaitent à l'exaspération qu'il répliqua :

\- « Désolé ? Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu ne crois quand même pas, Mycroft, que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? »

Et, se penchant vers lui, il le serra encore plus fort, cette fois contre sa poitrine convulsée de sanglots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 heures plus tôt

Alicia Smallwood avait prié Sherlock et John de les rejoindre à Thames House, dans son bureau. Elle paraissait à la fois inquiète et vaguement mal à l'aise, quand elle prit la parole.

\- « Voilà, M. Holmes. Je voulais vous parler de David Eldridge, qui, vous le savez puisque c'est vous qui l'avez débusqué, a donné votre frère en pâture aux journalistes. C'est...délicat. » La fonctionnaire fit une longue pause en fermant les yeux. Elle semblait chercher ses mots :

« Nous travaillons avec Eldrige depuis longtemps. Il a beaucoup d'amis puissants, et aussi des hommes de main sur le terrain, pour accomplir les oeuvres de bas- étage. » A ces mots, Alicia Smallwood fit une mue désapprobatrice mais poursuivit :

« Il nous paraissait fiable. Ces derniers mois, Mycroft lui a délégué un grand nombre de responsabilités. Au début, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite saisi que votre frère avait commencé à avoir, comment dire...d'autres priorités. » Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle continua :

« J'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise franchement, d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, il semblait que tout se passait bien... » Mais Sherlock l'interrompit :

\- « Allons, Lady Smallwood, vous n'avez pas été si étonnée que cela quand je vous ai donné son nom. C'est comme si vous aviez attendu que je désigne quelqu'un que vous-même, vous ne pouviez pas pointer du doigt, éventuellement parce qu'il a des amis qui ne sont pas les vôtres, mais peu importe... Vous avez pris soin de dissimuler votre visite de l'autre jour chez moi, et de vous assurer que, si elle venait à être connue, on puisse penser qu'elle concernait le cas Magnussen, pour lequel vous m'avez sollicité il y a quelques temps déjà.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? interrogea la fonctionnaire, l'air interloqué.

\- Aucune importance, je vous dis. Tout ça, c'est l'écran de fumée, et on n'a pas vraiment le temps. Vous avez donc, vous aussi, agité l'encensoir devant David, n'est-ce pas? Cela me laissait le temps d'enquêter et d'aller le voir, et vous en avez profité pour vous informer plus avant sur lui, c'est ça? Qu'avez vous découvert? Comme moi, qu'au regard de la fortune de sa famille, l'argent ne pouvait être sa seule motivation? Avez-vous pu aller plus loin ?

\- A ce qu'il semble, avec les missions confiées par Mycroft, David a vu s'entrouvrir des portes...portes que maintenant, il a peut-être envie de pousser un peu trop vite.

\- ...et Mycroft ne lui a pas tout à fait laissé toutes les clés...

\- Cela voudrait dire, intervint John, qu'il a encore besoin de Mycroft !"

Alicia soupira et reprit :

"Mais ne viendra-t-il pas un moment -si ce n'est pas déjà le cas- où l'élève pensera qu'il a dépassé le maître et où le maître peut devenir gênant ? »

Sherlock, soudain très tendu, demanda :

\- « Vous êtes en train de nous expliquer qu'une...disparition...de Mycroft...sous une forme ou sous une autre...pourrait, dès maintenant, arranger les affaires de David ? C'est bien ça ? »

Et dans l'intonation du détective, il y eut soudain un effroi témoignant de l'immense menace amoncelée au-dessus de la tête de son frère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 heures plus tôt

Mycroft sommeillait, brisé autant par l'alcool que par la tension des dernières heures et les vagues de plaisir dans lesquels Greg l'avait entraîné. Ce dernier se dégagea doucement du corps avec lequel il était encore enlacé, alla chercher une couette qui recouvrait l'un des lits là-haut et revint protéger Mycroft. Des paroles familières résonnèrent en lui.

 _Viens contre moi. Tu sais que j'ai toujours froid après._

Repoussant un souvenir aujourd'hui devenu douloureux, Greg se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit la bouilloire en route. Du thé serait nécessaire pour ce qui allait suivre. Beaucoup de thé. Et aussi de quoi se restaurer. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait rien avalé de solide.

Mycroft, toujours allongé sur le sofa, avait les yeux ouverts quand Greg revint dans le salon. Il sentait se diluer lentement les effets de l'alcool et des médicaments, tandis que demeurait, et même s'amplifiait, l'effet produit par l'intimité retrouvée avec Greg. Bien sûr, ç'avait été un contact brutal qui l'avait, par moments, effrayé et auquel il n'avait pu vraiment réagir comme il aurait convenu dans le flou induit par les substances absorbées, mais comment s'en étonner après la façon dont il l'avait traité ? Surtout, il essayait de garder à l'esprit la ferme conviction qu'il était impossible de rester auprès de Greg. Mais son corps l'avait trahi, et il n'avait pu retenir de longs soupirs ni même des gestes tendres lorsque son amant, dévasté par la colère et le désir mêlés, s'était à nouveau glissé en lui. Pourtant, il fallait retrouver très vite la force de continuer à mentir, de cacher l'horreur et le chagrin qui le traversaient à la vue des blessures infligées par les agents du MI5. Il lui fallait très rapidement se reprendre, partir, et éloigner encore une fois, le plus possible, l'homme qu'il aimait, qui l'aimait et venait, malgré tout, de le lui prouver.

Greg se mit en devoir de lui effacer sommairement les traces de leur ultime étreinte qui coulaient sur son ventre, puis passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le long de deux renflements sanglants et douloureux causés par ses morsures, sans rien dire. Ce fut Mycroft qui parla le premier :

\- « Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Comment savais-tu que je viendrais ici ? » Greg eut un rictus amer.

\- « On devait dîner ensemble, ici, ce soir. Cela, tu ne l'as pas oublié, toi, visiblement. »

Mycroft resta silencieux, et Greg continua en se levant et en entrant dans la salle de bains :

\- « Quand tu as fixé ce dîner, tu as absolument voulu qu'on vienne ici, et tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'on devrait faire ce qui était prévu, manger et discuter un moment. Je meurs de faim et sans vouloir te vexer, avec la mine que tu as et tout ce que tu as bu, ça ne te ferait pas non plus de mal. »

Il ferma la porte et Mycroft répondit, tant que l'eau ne coulait pas encore:

\- « C'est vrai, mais puis-je te rappeler que tu ne m'as pas franchement aidé à me remettre sur pied ? C'est vrai aussi que j'ai peut-être utilisé des mots un peu trop crus et blessants, mais toi, tu t'es peut-être imaginé beaucoup de choses ! J'en suis désolé, et je suis désolé que cet abruti d'agent ait pris son rôle un peu trop à coeur, mais tu allais faire une énorme bêtise que rien ne justifiait ! »

Mycroft trouva beaucoup plus simple que Greg soit derrière une porte à ce moment. Il ne le verrait pas lutter contre les larmes et serrer les dents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 heures plus tôt

L'obscurité de la nuit, qui était tombée, avait assombri le bureau de Lady Smallwood. Un silence tendu et inquiet remplissait la pièce quand Sherlock reprit la parole :

-« Lady Smallwood... Dites-moi...d'une manière ou d'une autre...David Eldridge peut-il avoir accès aux données concernant la surveillance de Mycroft ?

\- Oui, ce sont des documents pour lesquels il est accrédité...

\- Il peut donc s'être rendu compte du comportement suicidaire de mon frère ces dernières heures. Il peut aussi avoir constaté que mon frère n'a pas mené ce...projet...à son terme. A-t-il d'une manière ou d'une autre la main sur les ordres donnés au personnel chargé de cette surveillance ? »

John et Alicia se regardèrent, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

\- « Non, répondit la fonctionnaire, pas directement. Mais on ne peut pas exclure...des amis redevables, ou qui voudraient rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces...oh, Seigneur... »

John saisit son téléphone, mais Greg ne décrochait pas. Le médecin hurla presque son message vocal.

« Greg, il faut absolument qu'on parle et qu'on sache où vous êtes ! C'est ta vie et celle de Mycroft qui en dépendent!...Des ordres ont peut-être été donnés pour qu'il...disparaisse...Soyez très prudents, et... » Il coupa la communication, tapa un sms, rappela encore et encore et encore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11 heures plus tôt

Greg, quand il sortit de la salle de bains, ne savait même pas par où commencer. Mycroft, de nouveau plongé dans le silence , assis sur le sofa, ne l'aidait pas. Le policier fit un geste vague vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

\- « Tiens, je t'ai préparé une tasse de thé. Tu as besoin de boire. La salle de bains est libre, si tu veux. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut se préparer à manger ». Mycroft disparut derrière la porte sans rien ajouter et Greg poussa un long soupir. Il trouva des plats préparés et les glissa dans le four à micro-ondes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Greg fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. De l'extérieur, il entendit une voix :

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est pour livrer une commande! Un gâteau ! »

Un gâteau ? Mycroft a oublié de le décommander, celui-là?

Greg grommela une vague réponse au livreur qu'il entendit s'éloigner. Reprenant son téléphone, il vit qu'il avait eu un nouveau message.

 **Rappelle-moi stp. Il faut qu'on sache où vous êtes. Vous êtes peut-être en danger. J**

John et Sherlock étaient vraiment les dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir débarquer dans ces lieux que plus ou moins consciemment et raisonnablement, il avait toujours considéré comme n'appartenant qu'à lui et à Mycroft. En outre, il était fermement décidé à faire la lumière sur les intentions de celui-ci. Il répondit tout de même.

 **Un peu plus tard, ok ? G**

Alors qu'il appuyait sur "envoi", Mycroft sortit de la salle de bains. Ils s'attablèrent sans un mot, et après quelques bouchées, Mycroft tourna la tête et débita du ton le plus neutre possible :

\- « Anthea va venir me récupérer. Elle me ramènera chez moi, où tu ne chercheras plus à me recontacter. Je lui ai interdit de communiquer avec toi. Elle t'a, de fait, donné de faux espoirs, je suis désolé de cela aussi.

\- Encore ton « désolé » ? Alors, c'est quoi la vérité, Mycroft ? Une vaste comédie simplement pour coucher avec moi, ou juste pour m'éloigner, maintenant ?

-Greg, la vérité, c'est ce qui te permettra de vivre après tout ça. Tu peux croire ce que tu préfères, mais il faut que tu continues à vivre ta vie, à t'occuper de ton métier -sans écouter ce que te dit Sherlock à ce sujet, d'ailleurs- et de ta fille. Savoir si je t'ai menti, où, quand, comment, n'a aucune importance. Je l'ai tellement fait que je dois en payer le prix. Moi seul. Tu peux être rassuré, et rassurer Sherlock et John, tout à l'heure ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment...

-Mais c'est quoi , Myc, cette soupe que tu me sers là maintenant?", coupa Greg que la colère et le désespoir reprenaient. Et il continua :

\- Mes sentiments à moi t'importent si peu, alors? Je ne te les ai jamais cachés, tu aurais au moins pu...enfin, peu importe. Tu ne me diras rien, tu ne me diras pas aujourd'hui à quel moment tu m'as menti, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Ce que je ressens pour toi ne disparaîtra pas comme par magie, et tu es certainement très fort dans ton domaine, tu as passé ta vie à manipuler des gens ... » Il s'arrêta, soudain, brisé ... Il avait tant de choses à dire encore. Et sa colère des jours derniers et son immense peur de l'avoir perdu et sa détermination de le protéger, même contre lui-même.

Greg continua, dans un dernier effort :

\- « Viens, ça ne va pas ici pour parler. On va monter. On va s'allonger. On va parler, mais vraiment cette fois-ci. Viens », répéta-t-il.

A son grand étonnement, Mycroft le suivit sans résistance. Il était plus pâle encore qu'hier. Il semblait tout à la fois perdu et terriblement buté. Sa démarche était encore chancelante, malgré les heures de repos qui venaient de s'écouler.

\- « Allonge-toi, tu n'es pas bien encore. Je le vois.» Et Greg appuya fermement sur son épaule pour le faire s'étendre sur le lit. Et de nouveau, Mycroft n'opposa aucune réaction; il semblait éteint, comme détaché du moment présent; à son tour, Greg s'allongea et se tourna sur le coté, faisant face à Mycroft qui, lui, très raide, fixait, un point invisible au plafond.

Greg reprit la parole :

\- « Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider, on dirait ... »

\- « Grégory...Je...»

L'emploi formel de son prénom fut reçu comme un coup brutal.

 _Grégory ... Donc, on en est là maintenant ..._

Ce fut plus que Greg ne pouvait en supporter à ce moment-là. Malgré ce qu'il s'était promis à lui-même, il explosa :

\- « Non, regarde-moi Mycroft. Je ne te laisserai pas encore me sortir tes ... »

\- « C'est toi qui vas m'écouter maintenant », coupa Mycroft, d'une voix qui ne souffrait plus aucune contradiction. Il semblait soudain avoir regagné son maintien et son ton habituels, mais il continuait à refuser les yeux de Greg, comme s'il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter la détresse qu'il sentait dans son intonation. « Tu n'as pas compris ... Il ne nous est plus possible ... C'est fini. C'est tout. C'est comme ça », ajouta-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

\- « Mycroft, mais pour l'amour du ciel, explique-toi. Je ne suis plus rien pour toi, c'est ça ? Rien qu'un flic minable ... ? » Et sa voix trembla sous les mots immondes que Mycroft avait prononcés quelques jours auparavant. Il ne put néanmoins répéter les autres outrages qui avaient été prononcés. « Tu as décidé comme ça, tout seul, que notre histoire s'arrêtait là ? »

Seul un silence buté lui répondit.

\- « Myc », reprit -il d'une voix tellement blanche que Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de se tourner à demi. « Regarde-moi, je t'en prie. Les faux semblants, les dérobades, ce n'est pas pour nous, tu le sais. Parle-moi, Myc, parle-moi. »

Mycroft détourna enfin son regard de ce plafond que, de toute façon, il ne regardait pas. Il se tourna complètement vers Greg et le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il fût allongé sur son dos. Mycroft caressa alors de sa main fine la bouche de son amant et murmura :

\- « Tes lèvres ... comme je les ai aimées ... C'est leur douceur qui m'accompagnera là où je vais. Non , ne parle pas, mon amour - et ce mot, donné dans ces circonstances, fut comme un coup de poignard pour Greg - si tu savais ... si tu avais la moindre idée de combien je t'aime ... » Le regard de Mycroft rencontra enfin celui de Greg et ce fut alors comme un océan de tristesse qui vint à sa rencontre. « C'est parce que je t'aime que je ne t'emmènerai pas dans le naufrage que va devenir ma vie. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais on te te fera du mal en mon nom », ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui maintenant semblait hantée. « Ce qui arrivera et quoi que cela soit, je l'affronterai seul. La déchéance, la prison, un péril peut être plus grand... C'est mon histoire. A moi seul. » Sa voix s'enraya, il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Mais toi, tu seras heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas vivre. Tu riras au soleil à nouveau. Tu vas vivre pour moi et tu seras joyeux et fort et puissant. » Mycroft marqua une pause et reprit, quelques instant plus tard avec une voix plus lointaine, comme s'il déjà ailleurs. « Comme je t'aurais aimé, ... J'aurais choyé ton corps, caressé ta peau, dévoré ta bouche. Comme nous aurions ri encore ensemble, mon amour ... » La voix de Mycroft se cassa sur ce mot.

Dans un dernier effort, il continua :

\- « Mais, il n'est plus temps. Promets-moi, promets moi que tu seras heureux ... »

Greg, au moment où Mycroft prononçait ces paroles, était d'abord resté interdit., chaque mot, dont il sentait la lourde menace, l'atteignant davantage au plus profond de lui-même. Mais, progressivement, la lumière se fit en lui sur le comportement de Mycroft lors de cette folle semaine où tout avait basculé. Il se redressa et avec une lenteur infinie, il attira le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait vers le sien et posa un baiser sur son front. Puis, il s'écarta un peu et, contre toute attente, il se mit à rire très doucement et ce fut au tour de Mycroft de le regarder sans comprendre :

\- « Myc, si tu savais, si tu pouvais imaginer ce que je ... » et son rire s'éteignit. « Pour une fois, c'est toi l'idiot », conclut-il brusquement avec un drôle de sourire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 heures plus tôt

A Baker Street, Sherlock tournait comme un lion en cage. Cent fois, il avait repassé la menace révélée par Alicia Smallwood. Il en avait saisi d'emblée l'extrême gravité. Le Home Office n'était pas connu pour être indulgent avec ses propres enfants. Mais le détective avait beau retourner les données en sa possession, rien ne le menait à son frère. Il n'avait jamais ressenti avec un tel désespoir combien son aîné était brillant. Mycroft avait su tisser autour de lui des barrières de protection si denses que rien ni personne - et même pas Sherlock - ne semblait pouvoir les abattre. Mycroft Holmes avait disparu, volontairement, et s'était réfugié dans un lieu connu de lui- seul ... et, sans aucun doute, de Grégory Lestrade.

John avait préparé du thé. Evidemment, Sherlock avait dédaigné la tasse offerte, mais le médecin, lui, assis dans son fauteuil, sirotait le breuvage, les yeux à demi clos. Un peu plus tôt dans le taxi qui les ramenait chez eux, il avait laissé ses pensées dériver et avait eu une sorte d'intuition fulgurante qui s'était échappée. Mais maintenant, dans les effluves sucrées qui montaient de la tasse, il sentait que revenait cette possibilité d'avancer. La première gorgée de thé fut la révélation. Tandis que l'arôme délicat d'orange et de vanille envahissait sa bouche, une image soudaine vint à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit les yeux, reposa la tasse et lança :

\- « Sherlock, je sais qui va nous mener à lui », reprit John. Et sa voix, à ce moment- là, ne trahissait plus aucun doute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 heures plus tôt

Le sergent Harris qui avait assuré la surveillance de Mycroft Holmes au Diogène n'en décolérait pas. Ce David Eldrige pour lequel il bossait de temps à autre ne lui avait pas encore réglé sa petite récompense du mois dernier. Et en plus, il lui avait demandé un autre service. Et en plus de cela, il avait des ennuis d'argent. Bien sûr, il buvait trop. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du se lancer dans tous ses paris insensés. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait rembourser. Aussi, il n'avait même pas réfléchi. C'était l'occasion de regarnir son compte et, quelque part, de venger les humiliations de la vie quotidienne. Il prépara tout très rapidement. Pas question de prendre une voiture. Trop visible. Il sortit d'un placard son Nikon et un téléobjectif, celui qui lui servait à faire les gros plans de son gosse, l'été à la plage. Bonnet et écharpe. Dieu merci, il faisait froid. Il ne serait pas reconnaissable. Au moment de s'engouffrer dans le métro, en détournant son visage des caméras, il lança Telegraph et envoya un message à Paul, son contact habituel au Daily News. Cette histoire et cette photo allaient le sauver. Il lui fallait juste être très prudent. Et ne pas oublier ni la boite de carton ni son revolver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 heures plus tôt

Bien sûr, Anthéa avait tout de suite répondu. C'était John qui avait compris qu'une seule personne pouvait les mener à Mycroft. Il n'y avait que la jeune femme, brune et sucrée, pour être dans l'intimité la plus secrète du frère de Sherlock. .

 **47, Cooper Road, Dartford. A**

Quand le médecin avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme, Sherlock l'avait regardé avec une telle reconnaissance que John n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, l'air de dire « Tu vois, je ne suis pas si idiot que ça ... » et il avait entendu le détective murmurer :

\- « John, mon John, mon conducteur de lumière ... ». Mais naturellement, cet instant n'avait duré qu'une seconde et, tout de suite, Sherlock avait repris la main sur la situation. Ils avait foncé dans la nuit vers cette banlieue lointaine de Londres.

Ça n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 heures plus tôt

\- Greg, mais qu'est-ce que tu ... ?" voulut demander Mycroft. A cet instant, le portable de Greg vibra à nouveau et, par lassitude, il décida de jeter un oeil à l'écran. Les notifications défilèrent alors sous ses yeux.

 **Greg, réponds. J**

 **Greg, c'est urgent. J**

 **Mycroft est toujours avec toi ? J**

 **Allume ton putain de téléphone. J**

 **Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que Mycroft est sain et sauf ? J**

 **Greg, pour l'amour du ciel, réponds ! J**

 **On sait où vous êtes, on arrive J**

Au moment où Greg lisait le dernier message, le téléphone sonna et cette fois-ci, il décrocha.

\- « Enfin !, fit John, bégayant presque. Ecoute, vous êtes en danger, il est possible qu'on cherche à vous tuer! Il faut absolument que Sherlock vous explique! Mets le haut-parleur, il faut que Mycroft entende aussi ! »

Sherlock détailla son cheminement et ses conclusions, la tension dans la voix, et termina en retrouvant un peu d'ironie:

\- « Il comptait sans doute sur ton suicide, mon cher frère, et comme ta bonne étoile a décidé de s'incarner ces temps-ci dans un officier de police un peu trop sentimental, il n' est rien arrivé de tel. Il est peut-être passé à d'autres projets plus funestes... Alicia est en train de chercher à accéder à ses communications, et aux ordres donnés cet après-midi... »

Mycroft poussa un long soupir.

\- « Calme-toi, Sherlock, tu veux bien? Tu es en train de raconter n'importe quoi! Eldridge a encore bien besoin de moi ! Et tout est calme ici, il n'y a que les banlieusards qui commencent à rentrer chez eux et... ce n'est pas la peine de venir, je t'assure ... »

Sherlock, exaspéré, prit le téléphone de John et le ferma d'un coup sec.

"Mon cher frère ... ! Lui et sa soi-disante supériorité ... Ce qu'il peut être stupide parfois ! Allez, on fonce !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 heures plus tôt

Dans le taxi qui roulait vers Dartford, Sherlock ne cessait de regarder l'écran de son portable, de nouveau désespérément sombre. Ni le téléphone de son frère ni celui de Greg ne répondaient plus .

John avait posé une main qu'il voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Il savait que le détective avait anticipé le pire, et lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec angoisse aux manoeuvres qui se construisaient dans l'ombre. Il fallait arriver plus vite que l'ennemi. Deux vies étaient peut-être en jeu. Alors qu'il songeait déjà à la bataille qui nécessairement allait venir, il sentit Sherlock se rapprocher de lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« John, je ... » mais le détective s'arrêta.

« Oui, Sherlock ... ? » encouragea le médecin. Sherlock reprit d'une voix, où l'incompréhension le disputait à la détresse.

« C'est donc ça, l'amour, John, ça rend idiot ? » et dans cette phrase, c'était tout un abîme d'interrogations qui se laissait deviner. John se permit un sourire. Il prit la main de son ami et la portant à ses lèvres, il répondit :

« Mais non, Sherlock, l'amour ça rend heureux »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 heures plus tôt

Au moment même où la communication avait été interrompue entre Sherlock et lui, Greg s'était brusquement rappelé quelque chose :

\- « Mycroft...le livreur ...», fit Greg, se rappelant l'homme alors même qu'il l'évoquait en paroles.

« Greg, quoi, le livreur? Enfin, ça ne te suffit pas, toi qui es policier depuis une éternité, de suggérer des choses totalement contraires à la loi, il faut en plus que tu ajoutes à la paranoïa de mon frère? Personne n'a vraiment besoin de déployer des efforts insensés pour me tuer, voyons !"

Greg se mit à questionner Mycroft en essayant de se remémorer tous les détails.

\- « Alors, tu avais vraiment oublié de décommander le livreur de tout à l'heure...qui portait le dessert ? Pour le dîner que tu voulais organiser ? »

Mycroft se raidit.

\- « Non, pas de livreur...c'est Anthea qui devait tout amener. Elle va venir, oui...mais juste pour me ramener chez moi et renouveler ce qu'on a utilisé ici. Mais ça peut n'être qu'une erreur !

\- Une coïncidence? Je n'y crois pas ! Et toi non plus, tu ne crois pas à ça!

\- Peu importe, de toute façon. Anthea va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »

Mycroft soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. A l'extérieur, la nuit était encore bien noire. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, une boîte en carton sur laquelle était dessinée l'enseigne d'une pâtisserie avait été déposée. Mycroft ouvrit la fenêtre et s'en saisit malgré le geste négatif de Greg, qui approcha quand même pour examiner la boîte. Une sensation le saisit immédiatement à son approche:

\- « Cette odeur, sur le carton...comme chez Sherlock ! Le nitrate d'ammonium et le chlore... c'est un explosif, Mycroft !

\- Greg, tu veux bien arrêter tes élucubrations? Cette odeur peut avoir n'importe quelle origine, regarde, c'est bien un gâteau à l'intérieur, et dans un quartier aussi peuplé, qui prendrait le risque de tuer des gens pour m'éliminer ? reprit Mycroft très calme. Mais Greg n'en démordait pas :

\- Et si quelqu'un avait voulu installer un dispositif à faire fonctionner, mais constaté que tu n'étais pas seul ? Mycroft, tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ?

-On va faire des vérifications, la maison doit de toute façon être remise en ordre par des agents de sécurité, et on va analyser le dessus de la boite, mais personne ne trouvera rien! Qui se donnerait la peine de me tuer ? Je suis déjà condamné ...", ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui semblait presque détaché. Sans que Greg n'ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit , Mycroft conclut :

"Anthea va venir me chercher. Nous partirons les premiers, Alicia Smallwood enverra bien des fouineurs, au moins pour vérifier la sécurité du quartier. Je n'ai pas très envie de voir tout ce monde, mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester non plus. D'où que soit venue la tentative d'attaque, à supposer que c'en ait été une, je vais faire en sorte d'être en sécurité chez moi, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais débrouiller tout ça, puis attendre la suite. »

Greg le regarda, sans mot dire. Décidément Mycroft était plus buté que jamais.

 _Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire comme bon te semble_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 heures plus tôt

A la demande de Sherlock, le taxi les déposa à quelques rues de leur destination. « Je passe devant, tu assures les arrières. »

Sherlock avait retrouvé sa superbe et virevoltait comme un diable dans son Belstaff. Rien ne le rendait plus vivant que le danger. John tâta la crosse du Sig à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

\- « Je suis juste derrière toi », répliqua-t-il. « Sois prudent. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de choeur », ajouta-t-il. Mais Sherlock s'était déjà envolé plus loin. En quelques pas, il furent dans Cooper Road. Soudain John vit son ami s'arrêter brusquement et revenir vers lui.

\- « Regarde », fit le détective, en chuchotant à voix très basse et en montrant du doigt un homme à moitié dissimulé derrière un van, « on dirait qu'on n'est pas seuls, ici » et il ajouta avec un sourire joyeux et pétillant qui en disait long sur son envie d'en découdre :

« Le jeu commence ! »

Et John lui emboîta le pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 heures plus tôt

Harris ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arriva. La seconde d'avant, il surveillait toujours la maison au 47 Cooper Road, et maintenant , une douleur intolérable lui vrillait l'épaule par l'arrière tandis qu'une voix grave et impérieuse lui soufflait dans l'oreille à toute vitesse :

\- « Photographe de pacotille. Les professionnels utilisent des Leica. De toute façon, ta coupe de cheveux parle contre toi : tu es forcément militaire et un bas de gamme en plus, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Marié depuis douze ans. Modèle d'alliance fabriqué seulement cette année-là. Des dettes. De grosses dettes. Besoin d'argent. Sinon, pourquoi s'embêter à faire ça ? Deux enfants ...non un seul, ta femme ne t'aime pas assez pour t'en avoir offert un deuxième. C'est pour ça que tu as la photo et le numéro de téléphone d'une escort qui dépasse de ta poche arrière. Ton gosse n'aime pas se faire photographier en vacances. D'où le téléobjectif pour le prendre en photo sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Homme de main pour Eldrige. Comment? Mais oui, bien sûr, des explosifs. Tu pues le nitrate ! Et en plus Gorge profonde pour un torchon de la presse du soir. C'est le Daily News qui va te payer. C'est le pire de tous. C'est cela, Sergent ? C'est bien cela ? »

Harris n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il s'était laissé surprendre mais son entraînement quotidien lui permit de réagir presque aussitôt. Il se dégagea de la prise que lui infligeait Sherlock, se retourna et lui donna un coup à l'aine qui mit le détective à terre avec un gémissement. Un deuxième coup vint s'écraser sur le menton et les lèvres de Sherlock. Il y en aurait eu un troisième si Harris n'avait pas vu une silhouette, encore lointaine se précipiter vers lui. Il embrassa la situation d'un coup d'œil. Un homme à terre mais qui commençait déjà à se relever et un autre dont la course rapide et le maintien trahissaient l'ancien soldat, n'allaient lui laisser aucune chance. En une seconde, il prit sa décision...

John arriva dans l'instant et plutôt que de se mettre à la poursuite du fugitif, il s'agenouilla très vite près de Sherlock qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- « Ça va Sherlock, rien de grave ? Laisse moi regarder ! »

Sherlock se redressa un peu , grimaça et demanda avec une ingénuité désarmante, tout en se frottant le menton :

\- « Mais, John, pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit que j'étais génial ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- « Pas question que tu sortes d'ici sans moi, Myc ». On part ensemble ou on ne part pas . C'est comme ça. Policier, ça te dit quelque chose? », lança Greg, dans un sourire crispé qui laissait devenir son anxiété. Et il sortit du holster son arme de service qui ne le quittait jamais. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur Cooper Road, devant la maison, tout dérapa en un éclair. Il y eut soudain le bruit d'une bagarre derrière un van stationné le long du trottoir. Des coups furent échangés entre deux hommes. Le plus grand d'entre eux tomba à terre tandis qu'un troisième, surgi de derrière et monté sur ressort comme un diable, se précipitait vers celui qui venait de s'affaisser. A ce moment-là, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Deux hommes étaient l'un derrière l'autre, le premier protégeant le second et faisant barrage avec son propre corps. Le deuxième le dépassait d'une tête. Un seul coup se fit entendre. Harris ramassa son appareil photo et déguerpit, sans demander son reste.

Mycroft avait brusquement fait un pas sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur les silhouettes à terre qu'il avait reconnues instantanément. Une balle siffla. Dans un gémissement de douleur, il tomba à genoux, alors que Greg, en vain, essayait de le retenir.

Le bruit du tir figea, l'espace d'un instant, Sherlock et John. Mais dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête. Ce fut John qui le premier vit Mycroft s'affaisser brutalement devant la maison. Il jura sourdement, se releva et se précipita. Sherlock le suivit dans la foulée. Le médecin s'était déjà agenouillé près de Mycroft, les yeux clos, dont Greg soutenait la tête avec précaution.

Aucun autre tir n'avait suivi le premier. La rue avait retrouvé son calme habituel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 heures plus tard

\- « Arrête de penser et viens te serrer contre moi. J'ai froid. » murmura Sherlock.

\- « Je vais voir ton frère et je reviens », répondit John à voix basse.

Mycroft dormait dans la chambre du haut. La balle avait juste effleuré son bras. Rien de grave. John n'avait eu qu'à nettoyer et bander le blessure, une fois que tous les trois étaient revenus à Baker Street. Le médecin se pencha sur le corps immobile de Mycroft et avec délicatesse, pour ne pas le réveiller, vérifia ses signes vitaux.

Aucune inquiétude à avoir

Mycroft avait juste besoin de dormir.  
Les deux frères Holmes avaient besoin de dormir. C'était évident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg enfourcha sa moto. Il avait décliné, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât, la tentation d'accompagner Mycroft à Baker Street. John lui avait certifié qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, que c'était une blessure mineure, que dans trois jours, il serait remis. Il avait embrassé très doucement Mycroft, et, alors que ce dernier n'avait pas encore rouvert ses yeux, lui avait glissé à l'oreille quelque chose que lui seul avait le droit d'entendre.

Il zippa d'un geste résolu son blouson de cuir, fit vrombir le moteur de la Harley et prit la direction de Londres, sans jeter un seul coup en arrière.

 _Tu vas bientôt savoir, mon amour, jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour toi_


	5. Chapter 5 Faux-semblants

Mordant dans le maigre sandwich qui lui tenait lieu de repas de midi, l'homme passa et repassa les images de la vidéosurveillance. Il ne serait pas difficile de mettre la main sur Mycroft Holmes, qui devrait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, quitter le domicile de son frère, se rendre ici ou là, sortir de chez lui s'il y revenait... Quant audit frère, on s'en occuperait à nouveau un peu plus tard. Mieux valait ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et en ce qui concernait l'aîné des deux Holmes, la situation n'avait guère changé malgré le fiasco de la matinée: faire croire à un suicide ou à une disparition pure et simple, tandis qu'il mettrait la main sur l'homme à garder absolument vivant, était encore tout à fait possible.

Un sourire froid aux lèvres, il contempla la manchette qui accompagnait la photo volée quelques jours plus tôt à Exeter, à l'aube. Les photographes de ce torchon faisaient du très bon boulot. C'était un plan assez lointain sur la silhouette de cet homme. Haute et longue stature. Costume sombre et impeccablement ajusté. Chemise blanche qui accentuait la pâleur de la peau. Et ce visage, mon Dieu, ce visage, qui en disait tant sur les sombres dessous d'un homme de pouvoir. Les traits révélaient l'intelligence aiguë et la clairvoyance de celui qui savait qu'au bout de toute chose, la mort attendait son heure et que la toute-puissance de la position et de l'argent n'était qu'une barrière dérisoire et temporaire à cet état de fait inéluctable. Ce visage, à lui seul, serait un aveu de culpabilité pour l'opinion. Mycroft Holmes, pensa-t-il en contemplant le cliché, quelle que fût la raison de cette souffrance, était un homme déjà mort. Et lui qui regardait, il lui revenait de décider des modalités de cette fin qu'il voulait lente, douloureuse, et dont il savourait à l'avance l'intensité. Il le voulait tout à lui, pendant des jours, sans la menace de son frère qui pouvait surgir à tout instant. Il attendait depuis longtemps ce moment, cette conjonction d'alliances et de complicités favorables. Cette nouvelle comme quoi quiconcque avait envie de se venger des frères Holmes allait pouvoir prendre un nouveau contact et mettre un ou plusieurs plans au point avait été l'une des meilleures qu'il eût jamais reçue. Il humecta son index de salive et le passa sur la photo, puis dessina les contours du visage. Le doigt s'arrêta sur la bouche de l'homme. Une onde brûlante le traversa à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il se représentait déjà les mains élégantes attachées à l'anneau qu'il avait déjà pris soin d'installer au plafond de la cave. Ses longs bras seraient tendus, les épaules à l'agonie sous la tension des filins les pieds nus touchant à peine le sol. Le premier coup de scalpel serait léger. Il s'imaginait dès maintenant la brûlure intense que l'homme ressentirait à l'intérieur de la cuisse lors de la morsure de la lame. Une vague de plaisir le saisit au ventre quand il imagina le gémissement qu'interditait le bâillon au premier jaillissement de douleur. Bien sûr, il ne faudrait laisser filtrer aucun bruit. Il enfoncerait un peu plus le chiffon imbibé d'ammoniaque dans la gorge de l'homme pour garantir le silence. Il voyait déjà les yeux qui le supplieraient d'arrêter d'appuyer et il le ferait, quelques instants, pour mieux jouir du soulagement qu'il causerait avant de reprendre son geste dans un appui savant. A l'idée des yeux qui se révulseraient dans la souffrance, il se dit que peut-être, enfin, son besoin incoercible de vengeance sur cet homme qui lui avait fait tout perdre serait assouvi. La cache qu'il avait préparée dans une petite ville de Cornouailles était introuvable. Il pourrait y oeuvrer à son aise. Des jours passeraient avant qu'on ne découvre, plus tard, le corps. L'enlèvement ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Son esprit revint vers des considérations plus prosaïques, et il renvoya à plus tard sa délectation anticipée. Il lui fallait passer quelques coups de fil. Il sortit son téléphone en poussant un soupir. Se débarrasser d'Eldridge, pas encore inquiété par la justice, mais qui avait, lui, un peu trop, trop vite, voulu profiter de la conjoncture et se trouvait dangereusement exposé, était somme toute assez aisé. S'assurer de nouvelles complicités dans l'entourage proche de Mycroft Holmes, haut fonctionnaire quasi-déchu, bouc émissaire de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu se salir les mains dans les méandres où les entraînait parfois la préservation de la sécurité nationale, ne serait probablement pas trop compliqué. Les rats qui souhaitaient quitter le navire ne devaient pas manquer en ce moment.

Rendre compte à quelqu'un qui était emprisonné, de surcroît ancien colonel dégradé, pair du royaume déchu, complice d'actes terroristes et en quartier de haute sécurité, n'était vraiment pas simple, en revanche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft soupira en avalant un peu de de thé et en considérant la pile de dossiers qu'Anthea lui avait laissés à Baker Street. Il avait à peine pu prendre quelques heures de repos. La liberté surveillée le dispensait des dossiers sensibles, mais pas de la paperasse... et qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces formulaires à remplir avec son état civil, le point sur ses avoirs bancaires ou ses propritétés ici et là et tout ce genre de renseignements ? Anthea anticipait décidément beaucoup les démarches administratives liées au futur procès...

Tout cela attendrait bien l'après-midi, ou même demain, quelle importance maintenant?... La gorge serrée, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir, malgré lui, vers la débâcle de Dartford. Il savait au fond de lui-même que, malgré l'intimité du moment, une ligne avait été franchie. Son regard passa sur la reproduction accrochée au mur d'une vue de Westminster peinte par Derain. Il sentit poindre en lui la sensation douce-amère de ces moments où il se rappelait que, plus jeune, il désirait se lancer dans une profession liée à la peinture, comme le commerce des oeuvres d'art. Lui et Sherlock n'avaient-ils pas un peintre français parmi leurs ancêtres? La famille avait manifesté son désaccord, il avait choisi de ne pas aller à l'affrontement et avait mis ses talents d'observation à profit dans un tout autre domaine, qu'il avait finalement fait sien.

Sa dangereuse rêverie fut interrompue par quelques coups doucement frappés à sa porte.

"Mycroft?

-Entrez, John", fit-il d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

"Comment vous sentez-vous? Sherlock va bientôt préparer le déjeuner. Je vais vous faire un tout petit examen...

-Je vais bien, John, ne tardez pas davantage à aller chercher votre petite fille!" John eut un instant de surprise mais Mycroft désigna d'un rapide signe de tête le trousseau de clés: contrairement au début de la matinée, il comprenait le pass ouvrant la remise du rez-de-chaussée où l'on rangeait la poussette.

"Vous...vous ne croyez pas que nous pourrions...enfin, je pourrais rentrer chez moi... vous laisser tranquilles avec Rosie et Sherlock.", reprit très vite Mycroft, comme s'il voulait à tout prix détourner l'attention de John.

John se mordit les lèvres et se dit qu'il était décidément bien inutile de tenter de cacher des choses à l'un ou à l'autre des frères Holmes. Mais pour le moment, le problème n'était pas là.

"Sherlock et moi pensons qu'il est encore dangereux de vous laisser seul, pour toutes sortes de raisons", murmura John, la voix un peu incertaine. "Alicia cherche les preuves qui mettraient en avant la responsabilité d'Eldridge. Ce n'est pas simple, et on ne peut exclure qu'il tente autre chose avant d'être arrêté, à supposer qu'il soit la seule menace!

-Il se préoccupera d'abord de se mettre à l'abri, à mon avis! Vous, de votre côté, vous auriez de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir", rétorqua Mycroft, malà son aise.

-Et vous de même. Mais ça ne va certainement pas jusqu'à jusqu'à mettre votre vie en danger. Enfin...Bien sûr je suis loin d'approuver les conséquences de tout ça mais...disons que je commence à comprendre vos choix...un peu..."

Mycroft détourna le regard.

Des choix? Oui, comme entre voir des des bombes sauter dans les capitales de la planète ou m'asseoir à table avec les pires démons pour ne pas qu'elles explosent...

"Même pour..."

L'instant de silence suffit à John pour comprendre de quoi -de qui- il était question.

-Oui, surtout! Mais...vous avez conscience qu'il n'en restera pas là?", demanda John avec assurance.

Mycroft continua à regarder très loin, le visage fermé. Il resta complètement silencieux pendant que John procédait tout de même à de rapides vérifications, puis prodiguait quelques conseils à son patient avant de prendre congé. Mycroft réfléchit un instant à ce que lui avait dit le médecin, mais aussi aux quelques mots que Greg lui avait glissés avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Tout était fini, Greg semblait l'avoir compris et avait agi en conséquence. Pourtant, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de sa part d'une crainte ou d'un voeu des plus égoïstes, Mycroft fut saisi d'un doute. Et si John avait raison, si Greg ne pouvait, en réalité, se résoudre à cette rupture et se remettre ainsi en danger? Lui-même ne pouvait chasser de son corps et de son esprit l'effet inoui produit par les moments passés ensemble la veille. Pas seulement leur étreinte amoureuse, mais tous ces gestes que Greg avait eus pendant ces quelques heures: les caresses, le thé chaud qu'il l'avait forcé à boire, la couverture qu'il était allé lui chercher parce qu'il n'oubliait plus, maintenant, de le réchauffer une fois qu'ils s'étaient aimés...Il frissonna et tendit la main vers un plaid, mais avisa un épais pullover bleu marine, qui appartenait à Greg, plié sur quelques autres affaires du policier. Il fut tout d'abord intrigué, puis se rappela que Greg était resté quelques jours à Baker Street. Puis il posa la main dessus et dut fermer les yeux à la la sensation produite par le mélange entre rugosité et douceur de la laine. Il saisit le pull, un peu grand, mais qui l'envelopperait parfaitement. Son coeur se serra alors qu'il passait le vêtement, repliait les bras en croix comme pour s'y blottir encore plus et s'enivrait d'un reste de vétiver, laissant son esprit dériver jusqu'à ressentir les premiers lancements du désir dans son corps. Il se sermonna et fit un immense effort pour couper court à ses réactions.

Oh, Greg...Mon adorable Grégory...comment tout ce gâchis est-il possible? Tout est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû commencer cette histoire avec toi, me faire croire à moi-même et te faire croire que des choses étaient possibles...Et pourtant...Tout ce que j'aurais voulu pour nous deux...

Il saisit pourtant son téléphone. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de recontacter Greg lorsque l'appareil vibra.

 **John m'a dit que ta blessure était légère. Bon rétablissement. GL.**

Cette formule de circonstance, glaciale, avait été comme la manifestation polie d'une rupture que Mycroft avait fabriquée et que Greg avait finalement acceptée.

 _Non, mon amour, tout mais pas ça, je t'en supplie..._

Mycroft avait beau se dire que c'était la seule possibilité envisageable, qu'il avait non seulement voulu mais aussi construit la fin de leur histoire, la part la plus intime de lui-même se refusait à cette situation. Avant Greg, des amants futiles, des amours périssables, avaient été son lot. Il n'avait jamais connu cette connexion totale, la plénitude simple et absolue d'aimer et de se savoir aimé en retour. Les larmes, intarissables, coulèrent à la lecture de ce que Mycroft avait ressenti comme le glas, en quelque sorte officialisé, de leur relation. Il sentit ses jambes faiblir sous lui et se retrouva assis au sol, dos au mur, sans vraiment savoir comment il était arrivé là. Incapable de de réfréner ce que lui-même aurait qualifié d'appel désespéré s'il avait eu encore une trace de clairvoyance personnelle, il répondit:

 **Est-ce qu'on peut se reparler, malgré tout? MH**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La jeune femme détacha ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait gardés noués sous un foulard pendant son déplacement. La cascade des boucles brunes ainsi libérées reprit sa place habituelle sur ses épaules. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle retira également les fausses lunettes de vue et les lentilles colorées. Ici, dans l'entrepôt sombre où elle avait donné rendez-vous à son contact, elle ne risquait plus rien. Un observateur attentif sur l'image qu'elle venait de donner aux caméras de surveillance ne se laisserait pas abuser, d'autant qu'on était en plein jour maintenant, mais cela permettrait à tout le monde de gagner quelques minutes. Elle saisit son portable et tapa un message.

 **Pas de problème en vue. Je viens d'arriver. A.**

Cela faisait un moment déjà que son patron s'était assuré qu'elle disposait de cette ligne sécurisée, attachée à un téléphone toujours soigneusement dissimulé. Elle lui avait servi à quelques reprises, mais elle n'en avait mesuré la valeur que ces jours derniers. S'était-il donc écoulé à peine plus d'une semaine depuis que les gros bras du MI5 avaient débarqué à grand tapage dans son bureau, brandissant sous son nez des documents qui soi-disant les autorisaient à fouiller les affaires de son patron, et à la placer, elle, sous surveillance? On lui avait permis de parler rapidement à Mycroft, qui l'avait suppliée de faire son possible pour retrouver Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Elle avait réussi à localiser les deux hommes et à donner des consignes pour les renvoyer chez eux. Puis les hommes en costume lui avaient demandé téléphones portables et disques durs d'ordinateurs avant de partir comme ils étaient arrivés. Elle n'avait pas été davantage inquiétée, pas même interrogée, et aurait pu à ce stade se contenter d'attendre les jugements en continuant à travailler. Elle avait pourtant très vite compris que la partie s'avérerait plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Mycroft l'avait faite entrer dans le secret des tragédies de sa famille qui se trouvaient liées à la sécurité du pays, et il lui appartenait de gérer ces secrets avec lui. Seulement cette fois, l'ampleur des événements était trop grande. Quelques coups de téléphone lui avaient suffi pour prendre la mesure de la menace: l'affaire ne serait pas simplement jugée -dans quelles conditions, et par qui, d'ailleurs?- mais utilisée pour abattre -et tout était là possible- son patron.

Mais vers qui se tourner? La réponse semblait évidente, même si quelques doutes subsistaient. Où en étaient son patron et cet officier de police dans leur histoire? Mycroft avait tellement changé depuis qu'il s'y était lancé. Ou plutôt, pas complètement changé -même si les incessantes manoeuvres de coulisses lui pesaient visiblement de plus en plus-, mais devenu comme une version améliorée de lui-même, détendu et plus attentif au monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait décidé de se fier à son jugement et de contacter l'inspecteur après le coup de fil de son patron. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu, c'est que Gregory Lestrade choisirait d'emblée la manière forte dès la sortie de Mycroft de la base d'Exeter. Peut-être avait-il eu d'autres informations que celles qu'elle lui avait données. Ou plutôt -elle panchait plutôt pour cette hypothèse-, peut-être avait-il eu l'intuition avant tous les autres que la légalité ne serait pas forcément la voie à suivre cette fois.

Mais Mycroft, lui, n'avait certainement pas vu les choses ainsi. Au retour de son interrogatoire, il l'avait noyée sous les reproches pour ce qu'elle avait fait et lui avait demandé de ne plus contrecarrer ses plans, sous peine d'une mise à pied définitive. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien cherché à lui cacher de ses intentions -cela aurait été parfaitement inutile, le discernement dont elle faisait toujours preuve envers son patron avait joué un rôle déterminant dans son embauche- et elle avait appris les plans en question avec effarement. Accompagner Mycroft dans la mise en place de diverses manipulations faisait partie de son travail, mais celle-ci lui sembla être la tentative de trop. Mortifiée par les réprimandes, pour le moins incrédule quant au résultat prévu, inquiète des multiples conséquences de toute l'affaire, elle avait répondu avec la franchise qui était habituelle dans leurs relations:

"Très bien, monsieur, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais ça?...Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à le mettre en oeuvre. Et n'oubliez pas que si mon travail est entre autres de vous protéger, je sais aussi veiller à mes intérêts!"

Elle avait tout de même répondu lorsque Sherlock lui avait demandé où trouver son frère qui avait disparu. C'est elle qui lui avait indiqué que Mycroft ne pouvait être qu'à Dartford. Mais elle n'avait guère été surprise lorsque d'autres messages, un peu plus tard, lui avait donné à penser que les joueurs étaient cette fois, décidément, très nombreux. Et elle avait décidé de jouer, elle aussi, la partie.

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans l'entrepôt et aperçut son contact qui lui fit juste un signe. Elle lui tendit un ensemble de documents et commenta simplement:

"J'ai fait le plus vite possible, mais j'ai dû amener quelques dossiers urgents et des affaires à Baker Street. M. Holmes a décidé de rester chez son frère, ou plutôt son frère et le docteur Watson ont insisté pour ça... Et il fallait que je récupère tout le reste...Je vous ai rédigé une petite note sur ce que vous m'avez déjà exposé, sur les conditions dans lesquelles ce que vous avez prévu est faisable. Je me suis autorisée à y ajouter quelques suggestions, et les renseignements dont vous aviez besoin sur lui. Et voici aussi quelques documents qui vous concernent. Si votre décision est prise, il faut faire vite.

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude..." La voix était pleine d'une sombre détermination. "Je le ferai, ne serait-ce que parce que vous, vous m'aidez beaucoup, avec tous ces renseignements... et si rapidement! J'espère obtenir que vous ayez un retour...satisfaisant...

-C'est évident", fit-elle, essayant d'adopter un ton léger. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, que la motivation de son interlocuteur l'avait effrayée lors de leur première discussion et continuait à lui faire un peu peur, d'autant qu'elle ignorait tout de même encore certains éléments sur ses intentions.

"Ah, et au fait, reprit-elle, vous avez la main sur la vidéosurveillance, je suppose? Parce que je peux vous aider pour ça aussi, sinon."

Il fit un petit geste signifiant à la fois refus et remerciement, tout en lisant attentivement la note remise. Il désigna soudain un passage:

"C'est indispensable de faire ça?"

Elle grimaça en le regardant.

"Je pense que c'est même l'un des éléments les plus importants de ce plan, parce que sinon il va se méfier... Ou si lui ne se méfie pas, ce qui m'étonnerait quand même, d'autres se méfieront. Son frère, le docteur Watson... J'ai déjà des ordres pour mettre tout un tas de gens et d'endroits sous surveillance, vous savez...Vous y arriverez?

-Il faudra bien... Et à la première occasion! Mais ça va être...difficile...

-Je sais, ce n'est jamais simple pour qui que ce soit, voyez-vous. Appelez-moi si vous avez du mal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le salon de Baker Street, Sherlock faisait les cent pas, en proie à une agitation contenue. Mycroft n'était lui-même pas très à l'aise et attendait avec une certaine impatience le retour de John heureusement prévu pour les prochaines heures. Depuis leur rapide échange, il n'avait pas revu le médecin qui était parti passer les deux derniers jours chez un couple de collègues. Ceux-ci l'avaient prié depuis longtemps de participer à une conférence sur les traumatismes de guerre et avaient invité John avec sa fille. Sherlock, convié aussi, avait décliné, autant pour laisser John profiter de sa fille que pour son immense inquiétude au sujet de son frère et des choses qui pouvaient se passer à Londres en son absence. Malgré tout, les dernières heures que les deux frères avaient passées ensemble avaient pour le moins manqué de sérénité, et la tranquilité du voisinage devait beaucoup au fait que Sherlock avait beaucoup été à l'extérieur, s'attelant à rechercher les commanditaires de la tentative d'assassinat de son frère, persuadé qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

"Mais Sherlock, avait protesté Mycroft, qui se donnerait la peine de me tuer, et pourquoi? Celui qui a raté son coup il y a trois jours ne recommencera pas.

-Mon cher frère, comme à ton habitude, tu as dû sous estimer beaucoup de monde, et en particulier ton ami Eldrige...Je suis certain qu'il prépare encore quelque chose, j'en suis sûr maintenant, je le sens, et je le saurai..." Et Sherlock était parti dans une série de déductions débitées à toute vitesse, s'efforçant de prendre un ton détaché qui ne trompait personne, pas même lui. Il s'était ensuite mis à bombarder Mycroft de questions, de remarques acerbes, de sarcasmes, tandis que son frère se murait de plus en plus dans le silence.

"De toute façon, lui avait dit Sherlock, il est hors de question que tu quittes Baker Street! Tu es assigné à résidence..."

Pourtant, alors que s'annonçait le retour de John et Rosie, Mycroft était décidé à convaincre son frère, qui déambulait frénétiquement dans la pièce, sa robe de chambre bleue virevoltant comme les ailes d'un immense papillon, de le laisser repartir.

"J'ai déjà mis mon réseau sur le coup, s'il y a des grandes manoeuvres à ton encontre, j'aurais bientôt des informations, mais d'ici là au moins, tu vas rester ici! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si un certain inspecteur de mes amis ne donnait plus signe de vie...Mycroft, tu as ce que tu voulais, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends comme ça?

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

-Tu deviens difficile à suivre! Oui, je sais, je ne comprends rien aux sentiments... Allez, aide-moi un peu..."

D'un geste vif, il arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère. S'ensuivit une bagarre et des cris dignes d'un jardin d'enfants surpeuplé, mais Sherlock réussit tout de même à lire les derniers messages de son frère, qu'il répéta à haute voix, ainsi que les réponses, ne se gênant pas pour commenter entre chaque texto:

I jours. **Parler de quoi? Tu me baratines sans arrêt. De toute façon tu fais ça avec tout le monde. GL.**

"Il n'a pas tort. Déformation professionnelle, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, frère chéri!"

I jours. **Si tu m'aimais, tu ne me ferais pas ça. Tu me mens, encore et toujours. C'est fini. C'est ce que tu voulais. Terminé. GL**

I jours. **Je t'ai dit la vérité. Je t'aime. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on arrête. Il faut que tu comprennes. MH.**

"Hm...les deux frangins qui lui suggèrent qu'il ne comprend pas grand-chose, ça fait beaucoup même pour lui, tu ne trouves pas?"

Hier. **Appelle-moi. MH.**

"Ok...et bien sûr, litanie d'appels sans réponses..."

John entra à ce moment dans la pièce avec Rosie endormie dans son cosy et fut instantanément saisi d'un frisson d'angoisse à l'idée de la cohabitation forcée qui s'annonçait.

 _Deux Holmes ensemble...Seigneur...Tout mais pas ça..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dès qu'elle mit les pieds au Yard ce mardi matin-là, avec un léger reste de gueule de bois qui traînait depuis deux jours et qui lui martelait les tempes, énervée par les embouteillages qui l'avaient coincée sur Horseferry Road pendant plus d'une heure, Sally perçut l'ambiance délétère du service. En réalité, cela avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt, avec ce qu'elle avait baptisé, en son for intérieur, "l'incident" concernant son patron: la conversation téléphonique avec le Docteur Watson, suivi de son départ, comme un fou, comme ça, sans rien dire à personne. Depuis, les choses avaient empiré avec cet audit de santé et d'hygiène qui allait tomber sur le bureau pendant dix jours dès la semaine prochaine. Sally, déjà crevée, avec la perspective d'une journée laborieuse à reprendre les éléments de l'enquête sur cette saleté de dealer qui balançait n'importe quoi sur les gosses huppés en mal d'existence, se prépara à du lourd.

Il y avait cette note placardée partout, qui s'étalait, rouge, indécente. Apparemment, il fallait vider tous les placards, enlever les plantes vertes, les photos, se débarrasser des cendriers et surtout planquer les cartons de bière qui traînaient à droite et à gauche dans les bureaux. Il y avait Sam qu'on entendait hurler de l'autre côté du couloir sur un prévenu. La garde à vue allait se finir dans une heure et on allait être obligé de relâcher ce salopard, vu qu'on avait rien pu trouver de probant sur lui. Et il y avait aussi, grésillant sans discontinuer, ce néon froid qui n'arrêtait pas de clignoter, comme l'annonce d'un danger imminent, et pourtant, cela faisait déjà un mois que Sally avait alerté le gars de la maintenance.

Mais il y avait surtout -et Sally savait pertinemment que son malaise venait de là et pas tant de l'ambiance générale du service- la porte du bureau du boss hermétiquement fermée, comme quasiment tous les matins depuis qu'il revenait à peu près régulièrement. Rien, officiellement, n'avait filtré, bien sûr, mais Sally était tombée sur les rapports de la patrouille de Dartford -voie de faits sur Cooper Road, bagarre, un coup de feu entendu par le voisinage, un blessé léger, _Mycroft Holmes_. Le rapport avait été soigneusement dissimulé, et le lendemain, lorsque Grégory Lestrade était revenu au bureau, tout le monde avait très vite compris qu'il valait mieux la fermer, parce que, quand le boss était comme ça, c'était comme s'il partait en guerre personnelle contre les frappes les plus fracassées de l'East End, celles qui s'en prenaient aux mômes des rues et pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune pitié.

Et depuis deux semaines, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. Le boss voulait être de toutes les opérations de terrain, de toutes les interpellations, surtout les plus difficiles, dans ces zones où la police n'avait généralement pas son mot à dire. On avait l'impression qu'il était sur une piste personnelle, qu'il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. D'habitude, c'était lui qui dirigeait et coordonnait les forces de l'équipe. Mais là, Sally avait compris que l'un de ses indicateurs les plus fiables lui avait donné une piste, et le boss lui avait dit comme ça, l'air de rien, de prendre un peu la main sur le commandement , qu'il avait besoin de bouger, de prendre l'air, lui aussi, d'aller au front. Depuis ce moment-là, il avait laissé sa moto, et il s'engouffrait, à quatre heures du matin, dans n'importe quelle voiture de la brigade qui partait sur une opération de nuit. Forcément, comme tous les gars engagés dans les corps-à-corps, il prenait cher. Deux fois la semaine précédente, il était revenu amoché. Sally avait dû se fâcher le jeudi précédent pour qu'il passe voir le médecin de service, parce que dès qu'il était rentré au petit matin, il s'était barricadé dans son bureau en lui faisant signe qu'il allait s'occuper de ça tout seul. D'ailleurs, quand il était au Yard, c'était pire. Trois jours auparavant, lors d'un interrogatoire, il avait complètement disjoncté avec un prévenu qui ne voulait pas parler, et il avait fallu que le lieutenant des stups qui était avec lui le sorte de force de la salle. Sally le revit à ce moment-là. Il respirait lourdement, à grandes goulées, les yeux injectés de sang.

"Tenez, s'était- elle entendu dire, je vous rends votre patron! Gardez cet idiot avec vous, avant qu'il ne fiche la procédure par terre pour excès de zèle. Et bandez-lui la main, avant qu'il ne colle du sang partout dans le bureau, vu que Monsieur l'Officier tape du poing sur les murs!"

Sally l'avait emmené dans son propre bureau, sans rien dire, l'avait fait asseoir. Il était silencieux, avait fermé les yeux. Il avait violemment sursauté en arrière quand Sally lui avait pris la main et qu'il avait senti le désinfectant nettoyer sa blessure. Il avait voulu se dérober, mais Sally l'avait tenu fermement et, toujours sans mot dire, avait continué sa besogne. On n'entendait que sa respiration, toujours difficile. Mais sous les gestes délicats, il s'était progressivement calmé, reconnaissant du silence que Sally avait su installer et qui lui permettait de revenir au moment présent, dans une réalité moins menaçante. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Sally s'était composé très vite un masque neutre. Elle savait instinctivement qu'un seul mot, un regard trop appuyé ou interrogateur auraient pu le faire exploser à nouveau. Et quand elle lui avait apporté un peu plus tard un gobelet de café, il avait posé la cigarette qu'il avait saisie d'une main tremblante, avait bu quelques gorgées et lui avait jeté un merci bourru avant de tourner les talons et d'aller s'enfermer encore une fois dans son bureau.

Pourtant, ce matin, alors que la perspective de l'audit, la fatigue de la fête du week-end précédent et l'énervement des embouteillages oppressaient Sally, elle s'aperçut que la porte du bureau du boss était légèrement entrouverte et laissait passer le son d'une conversation téléphonique. Elle entendit l'officier de police se lever, repousser sa chaise et se diriger vers l'armoire fermée à clé dont il fit jouer la serrure. Visiblement, il écoutait son interlocuteur tout en fourrageant dans l'un des tiroirs. Comme il faisait tout cela dos à l'entrée, elle s'approcha un peu plus et poussa à peine davantage la porte. Elle put apercevoir un numéro de téléphone et la photographie d'un homme, posés au milieu du bureau. Quand son patron reprit la parole, Sally fut décontenancée pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ce que disait...Mais oui, bien sûr, du français. Sans comprendre cette langue, Sally sut reconnaître un français impeccable, sans accent, mais très rapide et nerveux qui la laissa plus inquiète et plus perplexe que jamais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oui, c'est ça, Rosie, encore un peu...". John n'en revenait toujours pas de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Rosie s'était lancée dans une traversée du salon, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, en prenant appui sur les divers meubles, mais aussi sur Mycroft qui la guidait et l'encourageait, au grand ravissement de l'enfant fascinée par la haute stature qui se pliait et se dépliait au gré des besoins de soutien. Même Sherlock semblait s'attendrir de la situation, et laisser lire sur ses traits un moment de détente.

Juste au moment où il va partir...Si ça avait pu se passer comme ça pendant tout le temps où il était là...

Les derniers jours, en effet, n'avaient pas été de tout repos. John l'avait compris dès qu'il était revenu. Les deux frères n'avaient cessé de surjouer de leurs personnalités en apparence si différentes mais finalement si semblables dans leur désir effréné de cacher toute émotion qui aurait pu mettre au grand jour leur vulnérabilité et l'affection profonde qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Malgré cela, la situation avait bien failli dégénérer, un jour où Mycroft, que Sherlock avait encore poussé dans ses retranchements pour l'obliger à sortir de son inquiétant mutisme, avait décrété qu'il ne resterait pas davantage:

"Ici, encore, en compagnie de ce...?", et il avait fait un geste suprêmement dédaigneux envers son frère qui ne le regardait même pas, les yeux fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

"En compagnie de...qui?", reprit Sherlock. "Charmant, comme d'habitude, mon cher frère, pas étonnant que ton cher et tendre ait disparu des écrans radar...". Il abandonna soudain son ordinateur pour attraper son violon qui traînait sur le bureau et en pinçant violemment les cordes dans une tonalité discordante.

"Allez, ça suffit, Sherlock", fit John avec le ton du capitaine qui ressurgissait à l'occasion "tu vas trop..."

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Mycroft était sorti de son apparente impassibilité. D'un pas rapide, il s'était approché de son frère, l'avait plaqué face au mur, lui tordant un bras par derrière, tandis qu'il lui sifflait à l'oreille:

"Je t'interdis, tu entends, je t'interdis..." Et il se mit à lui plier l'épaule encore plus fort.

Mais entre deux gémissements et grimaces de douleur, Sherlock continuait de plus belle:

"Tu ne l'aurais pas un peu poussé trop loin, encore tout cherché à contrôler et à décider de tout pour vous deux, sans lui demander son avis? C'est curieux cette façon qu'il a eue de s'envoler de Dartford comme ça...

-Sherlock, arrête, répéta John, et vous, Mycroft, lâchez votre frère, ordonna-t-il en s'approchant des deux hommes pour les séparer.

Sous la poigne sans merci du médecin, Mycroft, blanc de colère, lâcha brutalement son frère qui alla s'affaisser sur le canapé en grognant. L'aîné des deux protagonistes sortit son téléphone et glissa quelques mots à son assistante, lui demandant de venir le récupérer, et le ramener chez lui dès que possible. Machinalement, il se tourna vers la fenêtre comme pour déjà guetter l'arrivée d'Anthéa. Sherlock bondit aussitôt du canapé et se précipita pour l'écarter de la vitre, étouffant un juron.

"Non! Mycroft, pas la fenêtre! Eloigne-toi, vite!"

En un instant, Sherlock avait plaqué son frère au sol pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Mais Mycroft se dégagea très vite de l'étreinte du détective, qui se redressa avec agilité.

John se rapprocha du diplomate pour l'aider à se relever, et lui demanda s'il ne voulait vraiment pas rester et s'il serait vraiment en sécurité chez lui.

"Merci, John, répondit Mycroft qui avait regagné en un instant son maintien froid et distant, mon personnel veillera à ma sécurité, notamment Anthea.

-C'est donc entendu comme cela, soupira le médecin. De toute façon, on ne fait pas changer d'avis un Holmes, n'est-ce pas? Je passerai vous voir dans deux jours, pour vérifier votre blessure. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler, vous savez, nuit et jour. Il faut dormir, manger... Parce que bientôt, vous allez battre Sherlock à ce petit jeu-là. Et je viendrai seul, sans cet animal", fit-il en désignant le détective qui s'était allongé dans le canapé face au mur, en drapant sa robe de chambre étroitement autour de lui.

"Bon, ça ira, vous êtes sûr?"

 _Il est capable du pire, dans l'état où il se trouve.._.

Mycroft, sans répondre, se dirigea vers la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthea savait préparer son Earl Grey à la perfection, encore mieux que lui-même. Quelque chose en lui s'alarma par conséquent lorsqu'il constata la tasse qu'elle lui avait tendue après le retour chez lui n'avait pas tout à fait la même saveur parfaite que d'habitude. Pour autant, il ne releva pas, à la fois par lassitude et parce qu'il savait très bien que leurs relations ne pouvaient pas être au mieux après la manière dont il l'avait traitée et la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il déclina ce qu'elle lui avait préparé d'autre, incapable de supporter l'idée même de manger quelque chose, et la laissa partir s'installer dans la partie de la maison réservée aux gens qui l'entouraient. Une vague de panique le submergea à nouveau et il posa sa tasse, la main soudain tremblante, sur la table près de la cheminée où des braises, seul éclairage de la pièce car il n'avait même plus la force d'aller allumer la lumière, finissaient de se consumer. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul...Greg avait pris au pied de la lettre ce que Mycroft lui avait asséné. Où étaient passées ses paroles, celles prononcées à Dartford, quand il avait souri si étrangement et auxquelles Mycroft, comme un noyé s'accrochant à la branche pour ne pas sombrer, s'était, en dépit de sa propre volonté, abandonné? Mycroft avait-il rêvé cette promesse silencieuse d'une issue meilleure? Ou avait-il plutôt entendu dans les mots de Greg la seule expression de ce que lui-même voulait désespérément entendre?

Un sentiment de trahison envoya un spasme dans sa poitrine. Machinalement, il se servit un whisky comme pour briser l'obscurité et le silence angoissants du salon avec le tintement du verre, la chute du liquide et les lueurs renvoyées par le reflet des braises mourantes du foyer. Pieds nus, il s'accroupit devant l'âtre et tisonna pour ramener les flammes. La chaleur conjointe du foyer et de l'alcool ajoutée à son état de fatigue brouilla quelques instants fugaces sa vision. Qu'est-ce que leur vie aurait pu devenir, se demanda-t-il, si le sort n'avait pas été celui-là? Un regret soudain lui broya la poitrine. Jamais donc il ne goûterait à ce qu'il avait envie de vivre depuis qu'il avait noué ces liens nouveaux et si forts, et peut-être depuis bien plus longtemps? Le visage de Greg lui apparut, les pommettes rougies par la bise d'hiver, des flocons de neige encore accrochés dans sa chevelure, un sourire espiègle dans ses yeux. Une bataille de boules de neige... D'un clignement d'oeil malicieux, d'une main posée avec douceur sur sa nuque, Greg aurait chassé les sombres méandres du pouvoir et ceux des noirs desseins des coupables, dans lesquels ils survivent depuis si longtemps, et ils se mettent à vivre follement ce moment d'innocence partagée, un soir d'hiver, dans une ruelle désertée de Londres...Alors, Greg aurait pris son écharpe, celle qui est si douce et qui respire le vétiver, et il l'aurait passée autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser sans fin. Plus tard, il l'aurait allongé doucement sur le tapis devant les flammes brûlantes de l'âtre, trop impatient pour aller jusqu'à ce qui serait devenu leur chambre à tous les deux, mais aussi trop soucieux de le réchauffer pleinement, lui qui a si souvent froid. Il l'aurait dévêtu lentement, une main défaisant les boutons de sa chemise et l'autre effleurant légèrement avec douceur et sans hâte ses paupières, son torse, son ventre, le creux exquis de son aine, son intimité brûlante. Il l'aurait couvert de baisers fous, de baisers doux comme de la soie, de baisers impatients qui l'auraient fait gémir et demander plus, encore plus. Il aurait senti son dos s'arquer de plaisir et ses hanches venir durement à sa rencontre dans de rapides poussées haletantes. Il aurait vu ses yeux plonger dans les siens au moment où le plaisir les aurait réunis dans une extase commune. Il savait qu'à ce moment Greg aurait dit, parce qu'il le disait toujours, avec ferveur et en se donnant totalement:

"Je t'aime, Myc, si tu savais comme je t'aime..."

Il savait qu'à ce moment, sous le regard de Greg, il aurait pu mourir sans rien demander de plus, parce que dans cet instant d'à peine une minute, il contemplait le reflet d'une vie entière, un instant si parfait qu'il sait que rien de plus précieux ne lui sera jamais offert.

"Je t'aime, Myc, si tu savais comme je t'aime..."

Et les lèvres de Greg se seraient ouvertes plus avidement, dans la quête d'un baiser plus intime encore, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches pour l'amener à lui, encore plus près, dans un souffle de victoire.

Et moi qui n'ai pas même su te le dire une seule fois avant toute cette horreur...Je sais, ça fait rien, tu me disais toujours ça quand tu voyais que je n'y arrivais pas, mais comme je regrette...

Mais à mesure que Mycroft s'abîmait au plus profond de ses désirs sans espoir, les flammes déclinèrent, une obscurité dense et froide envahit la pièce et l'illusion s'effaça progressivement. Mycroft se redressa devant l'âtre. Son verre vide à la main, il se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers sa chambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si John avait pensé être plus serein avec le départ de leur hôte, il s'était lourdement trompé. D'abord, la situation entre Mycroft et Greg le préoccupait. Il avait bien compris que Mycroft avait joué la comédie à son amant pour conduire celui-ci à le détester et à tourner la page, et à ce qu'il semblait, Greg, après avoir tenté de renouer, avait abandonné la partie, et avait comme disparu, faisant la sourde oreille au téléphone et ne répondant pas aux sms. Sherlock lui avait déclaré d'un ton péremptoire:

"Tu vois, John, je te l'avais bien dit, l'amour ça rend complètement idiot! Mais à quoi jouent-ils tous les deux, et juste maintenant, en plus!" Et il avait continué à bougonner. On l'entendait marmonner entre ses lèvres des bouts de phrase comme "imbéciles, n'importe quoi, orgueilleux, la police, quel crétin...".

Mais John, lui, refusait que l'on s'arrête à cette façade qui lui paraissait inconcevable. Il avait vu les yeux de Greg après Exeter, avait pris la mesure de son désespoir. Il l'avait vu protéger Mycroft, faisant barrage de son corps au moment où ils étaient sortis ensemble de la maison de Dartford. Quand Mycroft avait été blessé, Greg avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux pendant que John lui prodiguait les premiers soins et n'avait pas cessé de murmurer à son oreille, cherchant tant bien que mal à dissimuler sa propre inquiétude. Et surtout, Grégory Lestrade, abandonner une partie? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

"Shelock, tu m'écoutes?, demanda John pour la troisième fois. "Tu as pris des nouvelles de ton frère? Je suis passé le voir, il est encore plus fort que toi au petit jeu des Holmes, tu sais, celui que tu connais parfaitement, celui de "moins je dors, moins je mange, mieux je me porte!" Sherlock, il risque de recommencer!"

Le médecin s'approcha du détective qui semblait ne rien avoir entendu et qui marmonnait bizarrement entre les lèvres de façon inintelligible. Sherlock avait l'air à la fois épuisé et survolté, comme à son habitude quand il était sur un cas complexe qui requérait toute sa clairvoyance. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il avait commencé à remonter la piste du poseur de bombes. Ce n'était pas tant l'homme de main qui intéressait le détective que le donneur d'ordres, celui qui était derrière l'explosion qui avait soufflé leur appartement, s'associant en cela avec Eurus et Moriarty, et qui avait armé la main du tireur à Dartford. Une seule et même personne, il en était certain. Et qui avait peut-être prévu d'autres choses, avec d'autres plans, après l'échec de l'autre avait tiré toutes les sonnettes d'alarme de son réseau souterrain. Tout était passé au crible: y avait-il des déplacements suspects autour du Diogène, des planques douteuses dans le quartier de Belgravia, des écoutes improbables entre fonctionnaires du Home Office? Sherlock avait déployé les grands moyens et lui-même ne s'économisait pas. Comme toujours, dans ces moments de grande tension, il allait et venait entre Baker Street et les bas-fonds de la ville, où il savait qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver ses indicateurs. Tout ça n'était pas pour réjouir John. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour obtenir et garder la confiance des petites mains de terrain. Et quand Sherlock troquait son impeccable Belstaff pour un sweat douteux et qu'il disparaissait des jours entiers, John savait qu'il y aurait à un moment ou à un autre quelque chose à réparer.

La veille au soir, justement, il avait brusquement bondi et murmuré un "je sors", juste avant d'échanger son pantalon et sa chemise contre un survêtement sale et trop grand, tout en murmurant au téléphone, la voix contrefaite:

"Ouais, salut, c'est Shazz, tu m'as préparé ce que je t'ai demandé, t'as les infos? Derrière la dernière pile de Vauxhall Bridge?"

John lui avait alors barré le passage.

"C'est quoi, ça, Sherlock? Hors de question que tu ailles te glisser dans un traquenard comme ça tout seul. Soit je viens avec toi, soit tu n'y vas pas, c'est aussi simple que ça!"

L'anxiété se faisait sentir dans sa voix et il serrait l'épaule du détective avec une telle force que Sherlock ne pouvait plus avancer et qu'il prit la mesure de la détermination du médecin. Il s'approcha alors de son ami dont les yeux brillaient de contrariété.

"John, je...", commença-t-il à voix basse. Il eut un moment d'hésitation. "John, tu sais que c'est pour nous, et pour Mycroft, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas de ça, Sherlock, pas de ça avec moi, n'essaie pas de m'avoir à ton petit jeu, ça ne marchera pas!", répondit John qui hésitait entre la colère et l'inquiétude. La voix de Sherlock se teinta d'une intonation impatiente.

"John , tu sais que je dois y aller seul. S'il voit que je suis avec quelqu'un, même si tu me suis de loin, ses sentinelles te verront et jamais je ne pourrai entrer en contact avec lui. C'est ma seule possibilité, John. C'est ce soir ou jamais. Si je n'ai pas l'info ce soir, c'est foutu"

Comme le médecin n'avait toujours pas relâché sa poigne, Sherlock le regarda avec un sourire inhabituel, impatient bien sûr, mais teinté aussi d'un effort sincère pour comprendre l'enjeu de la situation.

"Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas, tu as peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, et que je ne revienne pas entier, voire que je ne revienne pas du tout?

-Ton sens de l'autopréservation n'est pas spécialement développé, tu sais", acquiesça le médecin avec un demi-sourire qui révélait combien il avait peu confiance dans les promesses de Sherlock. "On sait quand tu pars, mais on ne sait ni quand ni dans quel état tu reviens", ajouta-t-il avec une grimace...Il tenait toujours l'épaule de Sherlock fermement agrippée comme si, par ce geste somme toute dérisoire, il l'empêchait de partir et de quitter leur sanctuaire.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'arrondirent alors dans ce "o" qui lui était familier et révélait chez lui une prise de conscience.

"Tu veux une preuve? Tu veux que je te donne la preuve absolue et inconditionnelle que je serai prudent, qu'il ne m'arrivera rien et que je reviendrai demain matin en entier? C'est cela que tu veux?

-Comme si tu pouvais faire cela! Même pour toi, l'impossible existe, tu sais..." Et il y avait tant d'incertitude dans sa voix que Sherlock se rapprocha davantage et lui souffla à l'oreille:

"Tu veux vraiment une preuve? Je vais te la donner. Mais d'abord, ferme les yeux."

Et comme John le regardait sans comprendre où son ami désirait en venir, Sherlock répéta un peu plus fort:

"Allez, ferme les yeux...C'est bien," reprit-il quand John eut baissé les paupières. Tiens, la voilà, ta preuve..."

D'abord, John n'entendit rien, il allait rouvrir les yeux, s'attendant encore à une pirouette habituelle de Sherlock, quand il sentit des lèvres timides se poser sur sa joue, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres à lui, puis se rapprocher de sa bouche, s'appuyer plus fermement, puis avec une exquise douceur, s'entrouvrir légèrement. Il y eut comme une légère hésitation, presque un retrait, et de nouveau, John sentit les lèvres du détective venir chercher les siennes et leur offrir une caresse légère, pleine d'une promesse qui n'avait jamais encore été prononcée à haute voix.

Mais aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues à sa rencontre, les lèvres s'étaient retirées. John ouvrit alors les yeux. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une silhouette légère s'évanouir dans les escaliers et disparaître derrière la porte. Avec un sourire étonné, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé cet instant, John revint dans la cuisine, prépara du thé et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa dans le salon, bien décidé à ne pas fermer l'oeil. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Il avait dû s'endormir sur le petit matin, parce qu'il se réveilla brusquement en entendant Sherlock jeter violemment des dossiers par terre. Il était assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, un Le Corbusier qu'il avait payé ce qui était alors une fortune, à ses tout débuts, lorsqu'il tirait le diable par la queue. Comme à son habitude, il traînait en robe de chambre, les pieds nus. Visiblement, il n'avait pas cédé à sa routine matinale et ne s'était pas rasé. Une barbe naissante ombrait son menton. Sa tête rejetée en arrière reposait sur l'accoudoir et chiffonnait l'amas de ses boucles noires.

"Rien, ça n'a rien donné!

-Tu y croyais, pourtant, hier soir...

-Eh bien figure-toi qu'entre-temps, un corps a été repêché dans la Tamise... Et que plein d'amis de mon informateur ont eu la bonne idée d'aller le voir...

-Et...Quel rapport avec...?

-Le rapport, c'est que le corps est celui de cet abruti d'Eldrige! Oh, ce n'est pas encore certain, officiellement ça prendra du temps de chercher un truc encore entier dessus pour l'identifier, mais ça au moins on me l'a dit! On m'a dit aussi que cette minutieuse mise en petits morceaux a été faite pendant que le type était encore vivant, au scalpel, et j'ai juste pu entendre "le chirurgien" en écoutant les conversations...

-"Le chirurgien"?

-Apparemment, une sorte de...soldat... rayé des cadres dont la spécialité, tu t'en doutes avec un surnom pareil, n'est pas le jardinage..."

Sherlock évita de justesse les mots "mercenaires" et "au service des plus offrants" pour ne pas réveiller de douloureux souvenirs chez John. Epuisé, il continua en faisant le bilan de sa nuit:

"Tout le monde a peur! Mycroft est toujours en danger, il est possible que ce "chirurgien"..."boucher", plutôt... ou un de ses amis aient eu maille à partir avec lui, mais ce n'est peut-être lui aussi qu'un sous-fifre...ceux qui sont derrière tout ça savent aussi bien se cacher..."

Et il s'endormit soudainement, sans même s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally Donovan se débattait avec les tracasseries administratives causées par les absences répétées et les errements de son patron. Elle était profondément agacée, bien que les choses se soient comme calmées depuis deux ou trois jours. L'audit suivait son cours et surtout, le boss avait l'air apaisé, comme s'il avait découvert ce qu'il cherchait dans ses interminables traques nocturnes. Cela avait commencé l'avant-veille, assez tôt, alors que l'équipe de jour prenait son service. La porte du bureau était ouverte, et Sally avait aperçu son patron, lisant un dossier, une expression de terreur peignant progressivement son visage. Mais à l'issue de sa lecture, il avait jeté les papiers à la corbeille d'un grand geste, et était sorti, presque le sourire aux lèvres, s'exclamant en sortant et en renversant presque Sally qu'il n'avait pas vue: "Allez, c'est parti!..."

Depuis, la paperasse avait repris ses droits.

"Ses affaires de coeur commencent à peser lourd, là ! ", s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle croyait être seule dans le bureau, mais une voix la fit se retourner.

"Vous en faites pas. Je ne vous enquiquinerai plus très longtemps."

L'instant de surprise et d'embarras passé, elle réagit vivement:

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, arrêtez de dire des bêtises! Je vais avoir l'oeil sur vous, si vous partez sur des trucs comme ça! Je sais ce que c'est de se faire plaquer par quelqu'un! Alors que maintenant il fasse des pieds et des mains pour vous reparler...

-Il vous a contactée...

-Oui, il m'a juré ses grands dieux qu'il fallait absolument qu'il vous parle mais apparemment vous avez été assez clair sur le fait que vous tourniez la page...ce en quoi vous avez eu tout à fait raison...

-Oubliez. Je m'en occuperai, s'il continue. Je suis désolé. Vous ne devez pas subir les conséquences de tout ça.

-C'est pas un problème, patron."

Greg sourit, et Sally fut ravie de retrouver cet aspect-là de son patron. Elle s'ouvrit un peu plus sur sa vision des choses.

"Vous savez... Ce sera peut-être pas forcément mauvais, ce procès... On ne peut pas tout se permettre, même quand on a tant de pouvoir! Vous pouvez pas dire le contraire, vous avez consacré votre vie à faire respecter la loi! Et s'aveugler comme il l'a fait... Mais je regrette que vous ayez morflé comme ça...

-Le fait qu'on ait arrêté lui et moi, ça ne change rien à certaines choses...C'est le seul prévenu, et pour s'être occupé de problèmes sur lesquels des tas de gens ont fermé les yeux depuis trop longtemps..."

Il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton extrêmement détaché, sans regarder son interlocutrice, comme s'il suivait un dialogue intérieur et non une conversation avec sa subordonnée. Soudain, il sembla comme ramené vers celle-ci.

"Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Allez. Briefing sur les affaires en cours dans une demi-heure. Et sortez-moi mon dossier administratif. On se retrouve à 16h dans le bureau.

-C'est le boulot des secrétaires, le dossier!

-Pas si je veux un peu de discrétion!"

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sally décida de le suivre. Ces derniers jours, elle avait tout de même cherché à savoir ce qui avait conduit son patron à de telles extrémités, mais n'avait trouvé que des motifs d'inquiétude: le numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait aperçu sur le bureau de son patron était celui d'un responsable de l'administration pénitentiaire qui avait été à l'école avec Greg, et qui se trouvait depuis quelques années chargé de la gestion d'une prison où se trouvaient incarcérés les coupables d'actes terroristes. Sally trouva rapidement ce qui reliait ce lieu à Grégory Lestrade: un des plus illustres personnages emprisonnés là-bas était Sebastian Moran, que Sherlock Holmes avait démasqué et dont il avait démantelé les complicités avec l'aide de son frère Mycroft. La photographie, pour laquelle elle avait reconstitué un portrait-robot, était vraisemblablement celle d'un mercenaire plus ou moins à la retraite et dont le surnom était "le chirurgien". Aucun lien prouvé avec Moran, mais toute association n'était pas impossible.

Son patron se rendit aux archives où il salua une gardienne de permanence. D'une petite salle vitrée où l'on pouvait patienter en quémandant une boisson ou une friandise à un distributeur automatique fatigué, les rayonnages des archives étaient visibles. Sally s'y installa. En regardant la partie d ela pièce où il allait, elle pouvait avoir une idée du genre de dossiers consultés par son patron, même si elle ne les voyait pas, d'aussi loin. Des affaires non résolues par lui, ou par ses équipes successives. Aucun nouveau fait, pour aucune de ces affaires, n'avait été porté à leur connaissance ces derniers temps, elle l'aurait su. Pourquoi s'y intéresser à nouveau, pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait donc par la tête? Et pourquoi, de temps à autres, s'arrêtait-il de consulter les documents pour regarder autour de lui, pendant de longues minutes, les yeux dans le vague? Il répéta d'ailleurs ce manège en remontant de la salle des archives, quasiment à chaque étape du retour vers son bureau: il marqua des pauses successives devant la porte qui menait vers le restaurant administratif, dans l'entrée principale, au poste de l'agent d'accueil de son service...Mais à la porte de son bureau, il eut un sourire et Sally vit ses lèvres bouger. Elle se maudit à ce moment d'avoir refusé certaines formations, mais avisa une caméra qui fournirait peut-être un angle de vue convenable sur le visage du patron. Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et prit aussi le téléphone. Elle hésita à contacter d'abord Sherlock Holmes, mais se dit que le détective aurait besoin d'éléments plus consistants.

"Prakash? Salut! Ici Sally Donovan! Comment vas-tu? J'ai besoin d'un petit service. Oui, on ira boire un café, promis. Oui, je t'envoie les images. Archi-confidentiel, bien sûr."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Me voilà. Désolé, tout le reste a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-Aucun problème, répondit-elle en se levant d'une sorte de banquette formée par des caisses de bière où elle avait pris place pour patienter, c'est moi qui vous ai fait attendre l'autre fois."

La nuit déjà tombée rendait l'entrepôt encore plus sinistre. Les deux complices se mirent à examiner un dossier de photographies.

"Les images des caméras de surveillance de la rue, reprit-elle...Voyez, il y a pas mal de circulation à l'heure prévue, on peut passer inaperçu. Le Bussey building est ici."

Pour toute réponse, il désigna plusieurs visages sur les photographies, prises au même endroit sur des jours et des heures différents.

"Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a aucun risque?

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout vérifié sur tout le monde, et je ne serai pas loin, pas seule... Et de votre côté? D'après ce que j'ai pu avoir comme retour, vous vous en êtes très bien sorti.

-Trop aimable. Il est temps que ça s'arrête, quand même.

-Ce n'était pas évident, je sais, et il vous faudra continuer encore un peu demain. C'est la dernière ligne droite... Et ceci devrait vous aider."

Elle posa sur les photos une enveloppe dont la couleur rouge vif ressortit sur noir et blanc.

"C'était pour l'autre soir. Je n'étais pas supposée la garder, et encore moins vous la donner. Mais avec ça vous verrez que vous prenez la bonne décision."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Je veux te voir. 20h. Bussey building. Même table que d'habitude. GL**

Mycroft ne s'était pas posé de questions et avait même refusé toute protection malgré les protestations d'Anthea. Mais il avait envie de faire quelques pas, complètement seul, pour essayer de rassembler ses idées avant ce qui lui paraissait bel et bien être leur dernière fois. Mis à part les sms échangés quand il était encore chez Sherlock, il n'avait eu aucun signe de Greg, aucune réponse à ses messages, au cours des deux dernières semaines. Peut-être l'air frais du soir tombant parviendrait-il à dissiper la migraine qui enserrait ses tempes, peut-être le ruissellement des gouttes sur son parapluie permettrait-il au chaos de ses pensées d'organiser une tentative de parade, quelque chose qui pourrair ressembler à une tactique de survie...Les stratgèmes, n'était-ce finalement pas son domaine d'excellence? Alors qu'il passait sous le porche d'entrée pour rejoindre la rue, l'idée lui vint que de nouveau, la froideur du raisonnement et de la rationalité allait présider le déroulement de ses jours, et qu'il n'y aurait plus de ces battements de coeur un peu fous lors de balades à moto trop rapides. Il n'y aurait plus non plus de ces surprises d'un romantisme inoui que Greg savait lui réserver, comme celle qui les avait conduits jusqu'à la petite maison de Dartford. Mais c'était loin d'être la seule de ces surprises . A deux ou trois reprises, Greg était arrivé chez lui très tôt le matin, avant même qu'il se lève, arrivant d'une boulangerie française d'où il ramenait des croissants au beurre, comme il disait dans un français doux et précis qui l'étonnait toujours. Il avait d'abord préparé du thé, celui qu'il préférait, un Earl Grey délicatement parfumé, avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous le duvet derrière lui qui dormait pour ainsi dire encore. Il avait musardé des baisers dans le creux de son cou, derrière l'oreille, là où il le savait particulièrement sensible. Mycroft avait avalé son thé brûlant et, sous les lentes et patientes caresses, s'était ouvert pour son amant.

A ces souvenirs, une vague nauséeuse le saisit. Vacillant légèrement, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre un peu d'équilibre et s'engagea dans la rue sans remarquer que dans l'ombre, de furtives silhouettes mettaient leurs pas dans les siens.

La serveuse chargée ce soir-là, au Bussey, de la partie de la salle qui donnait sur la rue, n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Parmi les nombreux clients, elle affectionnait tout particulièrement ce couple formé par un officier de police et un grand type haut placé dont elle avait appris, ici et là aux infos, qu'il n'était peut-être pas très net. Ils avaient l'air tellement gentil, pourtant, et qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignons, tous les deux, à se dévorer des yeux, souvent la main dans la main! Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis un moment, aussi, lorsque le policier franchit le seuil, elle prépara son plus large sourire. Celui-ci se figea tout net lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était suivi par un autre homme, qu'ils s'asseyaient ensemble et commençaient une conversation chaleureuse. Pourtant le policier faisait tourner nerveusement dans sa main son verre de bière, et il avait l'air éprouvé par d'intenses et longs efforts qui étaient désormais derrière lui mais dont les marques restaient indélébiles. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter quelques bribes de la discussion des deux hommes, en français, qu'elle comprenait:

"Tu es sûr, Gabriel, mon cher Gabriel, tout est vraiment prêt? Bon sang, il faut que ça marche, il le faut !

\- Mais oui, répondit l'autre avec un immense sourire. Et moi, je ne te demande pas si tu es sûr de ta partie du plan, de ce que tu veux! De comment tu vas faire! Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler à ton ami détective? Juste pour te rassurer...Cela dit, c'est normal que tu sois inquiet...

-Tu sais, j'ai passé les dix derniers jours à patrouiller de nuit partout dans Londres, c'est...même lui n'a pas pu se rendre compte, et moi, j'ai juste eu un coup de chance qui me permet, cette fois, d'avoir cette longueur d'avance sur lui..."

Le visage de Greg s'était crispé. L'autre murmura "ça va aller, tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais...", posant légèrement sa main sur celle de Greg.

Mycroft arriva devant le Bussey avant 20 heures, mais la nuit était complètement tombée. L'intérieur du pub brillait de lumière. Mycroft ralentit son pas et ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux la table qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper. C'est alors qu'il les vit, tous les deux, dans une connivence si naturelle et si parfaite qu'il eut l'impression qu'ilss e connaissaient depuis toujours. Un flot d'incompréhension submergea Mycroft. Il ferma les yeux. Qui était cet homme qui paraissait si proche de Greg? Durant les mois qu'ils avaient partagés, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourquoi était-il là, ce soir, à l'endroit et à l'heure où Greg lui avait demandé de venir? Mycroft se sentit tomber dans un piège, encore plus dangereux que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'affronter. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Greg avait l'air épuisé, inquiet, mais il souriait de temps à autres lorsqu'il écoutait l'autre homme lui parler. Le regard de Mycroft fut attiré par la main de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours sur laquelle se posait celle de son interlocuteur. Une douleur intense envahit sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était sa main à lui que Greg cherchait avec insistance alors qu'ils se trouvaient à cette même table. La dernière fois, Greg avait pris sa main entre les siennes, l'avait portée à ses lèvres avec ferveur et l'avait caressée de baisers. Mycroft avait rougi, avait tenté de retirer sa main. Il y avait beaucoup de gens au bar, ce soir-là.

"Non, avait murmuré Greg, retenant sa main. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime, que tu es avec moi et que personne d'autre n'essaie de s'approcher de toi! Myc... S'il te plaît... C'est important... pour moi, pour nous, je t'en prie..."

Jamais Mycroft ne s'était senti plus choyé, plus aimé que ce soir-là dans ce geste et ces paroles. "D'accord, avait-il murmuré, mais personne ne t'approche non plus!". Il l'avait embrassé, et c'est Greg qui finalement avait rougi encore plus de l'audace de son amant.

Mais ce soir, Mycroft se laissa envahir par un immense désespoir, noir et insurmontable.

 _Retour à la case départ, Mycroft Holmes._

Ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'il s'était figé sur le trottoir, que le regard de Greg changea de direction, scrutant la rue avec attention. Les yeux du policier se portèrent sur lui, et ce fut, contre toute attente, le plus magnifique, le plus lumineux sourire qui fut jamais donné à Mycroft de contempler, mais avec une petite grimace qui aurait pu ressembler à une trace de culpabilité. Il vit Greg se lever brusquement, renverser sa chaise en arrière et se précipiter pour sortir.

Mais c'en était trop pour Mycroft. Il fit demi-tour, incapable de supporter tant d'émotions contraires qu'il ne comprenait pas, et se mit à remonter la rue. Il n'avait pas fait vingt pas qu'il ressentit soudain une douleur intense à la nuque. Etait-ce un coup, une piqûre? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Une sorte de léthargie progressive mais implacable lui fit plier les genoux et tomber à terre. Il entendit, de très loin, les gens qui s'attroupaient autour de lui pour appeler de l'aide, et une voix plus nette, qui disait son prénom, puis le noir total l'envahit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, piqués par une lumière assez vive, et sentit son corps revenir à la vie, allongé de tout son long sur une sorte de canapé-lit. Il faisait assez froid. Il eut ensuite conscience d'un bruit continu, peu rythmé, mais plus intense par moments. Le ressac de la mer! Enfin, il regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sans fenêtre, mais éclairée et aménagée, aux murs de béton gris. Une sorte de cave.


	6. Chapter 6 Instantanés

Sally regarda sa montre encore une fois. Jamais le boss n'avait eu autant de retard. Quand il lui arrivait d'être coincé dans un embouteillage ou d'avoir un empêchement de dernière minute, il lui envoyait toujours un message pour la prévenir. Mais depuis ce matin, son portable était resté silencieux, les heures s'étaient égrenées, il était midi et il n'était toujours pas arrivé au bureau. La jeune femme consulta de nouveau l'agenda partagé du service. Philipp faisait une visite à Saint Bart; Sean passait sa visite médicale, Liam et Janet étaient de patrouille mobile, les autres membres de l'équipe travaillaient à des préparations d'interpellations, mais le patron, lui, n'avait rien indiqué. Sally regarda rapidement l'agenda des dernières semaines.

Chaque journée était soigneusement renseignée. Avant l'incident d'Exeter, il y avait même des jeudis soirs marqués d'un « indisponible » qui était le terme utilisé par chacun des membres de l'équipe quand un rendez-vous ou une contrainte familiale étaient prévus. Évidemment, depuis le jour où le patron s'était fait passer à tabac, plus rien de la sorte n'était indiqué. Il n'y avait plus que le morne amoncellement des tâches professionnelles empilées les unes aux autres.

Sally aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment là pour retrouver son boss d'il y avait quelques semaines. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle se souvenait d' un Lestrade irradiant de bonheur et d'espièglerie. Sally se rappelait le voir sourire, quand il recevait en fin de matinée le message qu'il attendait, mine de rien, impatiemment. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur une moue charmante et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. Et quand, le jeudi soir, il partait un peu plus tôt, qu'il prenait un deuxième casque et qu'il quittait le service avec un joyeux « salut tout le monde ! », tous les membres de l'équipe savaient pertinemment qu'il allait retrouver son copain, et c'était très bien comme ça parce qu'il en avait vraiment bavé avec son « ex » et que, en tant que chef du service, il bossait deux fois plus dur que tout le monde. Mais depuis quelques semaines, tout cela était révolu, le lieutenant de police s'était complètement renfermé sur lui- même, ne prenait plus sa moto que pour des courses solitaires et s'exposait quotidiennement aux missions les plus dangereuses du service. Et puis, il y avait tous ses conciliabules sibyllins en français dont Sally savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec une quelconque affaire en cours au Yard.

Mal à l'aise, Sally ferma d' un coup sec, l'écran de l'ordinateur. Gregory Lestrade complétait toujours l'agenda du service. Il savait que la bonne marche de celui-ci reposait en grande partie sur les efforts de communication de chacun. Non seulement, rien n'était indiqué pour la journée mais rien non plus pour les jours à venir. Une vague d'inquiétude incoercible remplaça l'énervement.

 _Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il avait eu un accident chez lui ?_

Sally se morigéna elle-même. Mais depuis quand était-elle devenue si protectrice avec son patron ? Après tout, il était bien assez grand pour mener sa vie comme il l'entendait... Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule solution devant elle, puisqu'il ne répondait pas sur son portable. La jeune femme prit sa veste, glissa son portable dans la poche. La station de métro la plus proche de chez lui était Canning Town, à quarante minutes du Yard. Avec un peu de chance, elle y serait en début d'après midi.

Évidemment, la porte était fermée à clef. Sally n'hésita pas. Avec sa carte bancaire, elle fit jouer les deux verrous et très doucement, baissa la poignée. L'appartement était très sombre. Les volets étaient fermés.

 _En pleine journée ... Bizarre_

La jeune femme comprit tout de suite qu'il n'y avait personne. Un rapide tour des lieux confirma ses premières constatations. Pas de draps sur le lit, réfrigérateur vide, radiateurs fermés. A contre-coeur, elle ouvrit quelques tiroirs dans l'espoir de trouver n'importe quoi, un indice qui lui aurait permis un peu d'éclairer la situation. Il n'y avait pas grand chose sur son bureau, un entassement de factures, quelques documents de travail qu'il avait du rapporter du yard, un soir qu'il avait encore des rapports à scruter. Elle remua sans grande conviction toute cette paperasse sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Frustrée, tendue, et, par conséquent, sans aucun sentiment de culpabilité, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Une chemise cartonnée attira immédiatement son attention. Elle portait un gros titre en noir suivi de trois points d'exclamation « le chirurgien ! ». Il y était question d'un mercenaire visiblement dangereux, lié au grand banditisme et usant de méthodes atroces pour honorer des contrats juteux. Inquiète, continuant son exploration, Sally trouva sous ce document deux autres dossiers qui lui semblèrent de peu d'importance. Elle souleva le dernier pour accéder plus facilement au fond du tiroir. Là, elle rencontra une chemise qui semblait plus récente. D'une enveloppe en papier craft, sur laquelle avait été noté le mot « Gabriel » d'une écriture hâtive et nerveuse, s'échappait un reçu qui, quand on le regardait de plus près, était une sorte de facture écrite en français. Sally examina longuement le document qui paraissait ancien. L'encre avait pâli. Elle ne put distinguer que les premières lettres d'un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas, DUNK...

En remettant le morceau de papier dans l'enveloppe, sa main s'égratigna sur une agrafe à demi-ouverte. Poussant un léger juron sous la douleur, intriguée, elle découvrit une seconde enveloppe, très mince, soigneusement fermée, presque inaccessible. Hésitant maintenant un peu, d'une main peu assurée, elle dégrafa le rabat. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvait une photo couleur sépia, d'un grand format, au grain très lisse, visiblement développée à la main et dont le papier glacé faisait ressortir chaque détail avec une netteté intense. Un vrai travail d'artiste, pensa Sally qui découvrit l'image avec un immense étonnement. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être frappée à la fois par l'intimité troublante et la pudeur délicate du cliché. Il y avait là comme un paradoxe que seule une œuvre d'art pouvait révéler.

La photographie représentait un homme endormi, allongé sur le côté, les épaules, le dos, les reins découverts, le bas du corps protégés d'un drap blanc. Les omoplates saillaient un peu trop. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée juste au-dessus de la bordure du drap qui laissait deviner une rondeur cachée. L'une de ses mains formait comme un appui délicat pour son visage, tandis que l'autre s'appuyait sur son poignet, son index posé entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme surprises par un sommeil soudain. Quelques mèches rousses étaient collées sur son front, la transpiration de l'effort à peine terminé trempant encore sa peau. Il y avait dans ce cliché une délicatesse exacerbée, comme si le photographe n'avait pas voulu déranger ni ce moment de grâce exquis ni cet abandon total mais n'avait pu cependant s'empêcher de vouloir capturer pour lui-même le corps de celui que son regard choyait à travers l'objectif. L'une des jambes de l'homme sortait du drap et révélait une musculature fine et déliée. Elle formait un angle ouvert et l'on devinait dans le drapé l'ombre secrète de la partie la plus intime de son être. La peau, crémeuse, tranchait à peine sur la blancheur du drap. La marque d'une morsure, donnée dans la passion, affleurait au-dessus de la poitrine.

La photo de cet homme endormi, prise sans qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte, traduisait, se dit Sally, une évidente confiance en celui qui avait eu le droit de capturer ce moment de vulnérabilité le plus extrême, celui éprouvé quand le sommeil vous ravit à vous-même après l'amour, ce moment où le monde s'évanouit juste après les soupirs, la moiteur et les vagues du plaisir partagé. Cet homme endormi, dont l'épaule portait encore la trace d'un baiser à peine effacée, Sally le reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute. C'était Mycroft Holmes. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui avait su choisir cet instant précieux dont la beauté révélait l'intensité de l'amour qui lui était porté. Décidément, Gregory Lestrade ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, parce ce que, ce que l'on devinait de lui à travers ce cliché, ce n'était plus le flic du Yard, toujours prêt à en découdre avec les frappes les plus tordues de Londres, c'était l'homme terriblement précis dans son regard et ses gestes amoureux, un homme dont la force du sentiment qu'il portait à un autre se révélait ici, sans qu'il en soit lui- même sans doute conscient, crue et puissante.

 _Évidemment qu'il était prêt à tout..._

Sally referma l'enveloppe et le tiroir, songeuse. A quel jeu dangereux se livrait donc son patron entre Mycroft Holmes et ce français, ce Gabriel qui, visiblement, occupait tout son esprit depuis quelques semaines ? Était-ce la fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre ? Elle se rappela alors les yeux brillants de bonheur, quelques semaines auparavant.

Mais quand elle l'avait observé la dernière fois, juste avant le week-end, Sally n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Gregory Lestrade ni plus sombre ni plus tendu. Non, décidément, ce Gabriel ne pouvait pas être un amour naissant. Elle regarda sa montre qui marquait désormais quinze heures. Le boss n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Sally tenta une dernière manipulation sur l'ordinateur. Ce qu'elle vit sur l'écran, alors qu'elle s'y attendait cependant plus ou moins, l'effraya au plus au point.

 **Compte supprimé**

Dans quel guêpier s'était fourré son boss ? Sally décida qu'une seule personne pouvait lui venir en aide. Une seule personne à Londres était capable de retrouver ceux qui choisissaient de disparaître. Elle prit son téléphone et, à contre-coeur, composa le numéro de Sherlock Holmes.

 **Nouveau message vocal.**

 _ **"Bonsoir, c'est Sally Donovan ici. J'aurais jamais cru dire ç**_ _ **a un jour, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Mon boss est injoignable. Introuvable chez lui, ligne de po**_ _ **r**_ _ **table coupée. J'ai appelé sa fille. Elle sait des trucs, mais elle est aussi obst**_ _ **i**_ _ **née que son père, vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Enfin, j'ai essayé en l'e**_ _ **n**_ _ **gueulant, en lui disant qu'elle le laissait faire n'importe quoi, se mettre en danger et tout. Elle m'a envoyée sur les roses en me disant que si à vingt ans elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse faire des trucs un peu dingues par amour, elle était bien stupide, qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, et elle m'a raccroché au nez. Vous essaierez de la faire parler? Bon. Et la dernière fois que j'ai vu le patron, il parlait tout seul avec une banane quasi jusqu'aux oreilles, en train de répéter "mon amour, je serai bientôt là, avec toi", des trucs comme ç**_ _ **a. Alors si votre frangin lui a fait du mal, bougez-vous avant que je fasse un malheur!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Smallwood ne décolérait pas depuis la veille. Non seulement les agents mis sur le coup l'avait perdu au cœur de Londres, devant le bar réputé du Bussey, mais, en outre, Mycroft Holmes semblait s'être volatilisé. Il avait tout simplement disparu et l'on n'avait aucune piste. Rien. C'était comme si tous les fils entre lui et le MI5 s'étaient brutalement rompus, pire ... n'avaient jamais existé. Depuis les événements de Sherrinford, Alicia Smallwood savait que son collaborateur le plus brillant traversait une période extrêmement délicate. A l'attente du procès et à l'hallali qui en découlerait ainsi qu'à à la tentative d'assassinat à Dartford s'ajoutait, et elle savait que c'était cela le pire, une crise personnelle profonde qui l'avait presque conduit à un geste désespéré il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Mycroft Holmes, songea encore une fois Alicia Smallwood, était l' homme le plus paradoxal qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il manifestait une intelligence des situations aiguisée comme un rasoir, mais aussi un manque absolu de confiance en soi, quand il s'agissait de lui-même et des choses du cœur, qui en était étonnant.

Son dossier personnel racontait une éducation rigide, des rebuffades à l'adolescence, une longue et douloureuse acceptation de lui-même, des années de doute et de rencontres inutiles. Tout cela était certainement la source de blessures intérieures. Sa relation complexe avec son frère, ce fantasque et imprévisible détective, n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et moins encore cette posture de protection qu'avait adoptée Mycroft vis à vis de son cadet, surtout quand ce dernier se laissait aller à son penchant pour des produits illicites et dangereux, et en particulier, s'était laissé dire Alicia Smallwood, à une certaine solution à 7%. Protéger Sherlock contre lui-même, semblait être ce que Mycroft mettait au dessus de tout , un devoir ultime qui l'avait peut être empêché terriblement de vivre jusqu'à cette rencontre improbable avec cet officier de police, à l'accent cockney tellement éloigné de son univers aristocratique et guindé. Lady Smallwood était la seule au ministère à vraiment connaitre le lien qui unissait Mycroft Holmes à cet étonnant policier du Yard, ce « silver fox » comme il était surnommé affectueusement par son équipe, un fin limier, une tête brûlée à qui l'East Side devait, en partie, d'avoir retrouvé une certaine sécurité. Depuis qu'il le fréquentait de façon personnelle et assidue, Mycroft avait très certainement changé. Il semblait s'être apaisé, adouci, ouvert davantage au monde. Ce n'était plus seulement cette machine à penser qui faisait l'admiration de certains, et effrayaient les autres. Ce n'était plus l'homme au cœur de glace, comme on avait l'habitude de l'appeler dans le service avec une sorte de peur, de dédain et d'envie mêlés.

Oui, Mycroft avait changé, se prit à songer Lady Smallwood. Il y avait même des jeudis soir où, quand il était à Londres, il quittait, souriant, son bureau un peu plus tôt. Ces soirs-là, il ne prenait pas son parapluie. Alicia savait que ce diable de policier attendait Mycroft à l'arrière du bâtiment en moto. Une image capturée par les caméras de surveillance - Seigneur, ce service publique faisait vraiment du très bon boulot ! - lui avait un jour montré Mycroft enlaçant ce Lestrade à l'arrière d'une puissante Harley jaune et rutilante. Mycroft souriait comme jamais. Il avait penché la tête vers le policier et ses lèvres étaient posées sur le lobe de son oreille. Visiblement il murmurait des mots qui illuminaient son partenaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore bouclé leur casque. Gregory Lestrade, les cheveux en bataille, riait. Les bras de Mycroft étaient passés autour de sa taille et l'une de ses mains était posée juste sur la ceinture de son jean dans un geste intime et assumé qui racontait la tendresse de l'un et la confiance de l'autre.

Encore une fois, Alicia Smallwood repassa les images des caméras de surveillance qui avaient capturé la scène la veille devant le building du Bussey en plein cœur de la City . On voyait Mycroft Holmes arriver d'un pas lent sur le trottoir, s'arrêter, tourner la tête vers le bar brillamment éclairé de l'intérieur, son visage se décomposant devant ce que, seul, il devinait à travers les vitres. Il restait à contempler ce qui lui causait de façon évidente, au vu de ses traits s'affaissant, à la fois un choc et un immense chagrin, puis faisait demi tour et repartait. On le voyait alors de dos, sa haute silhouette semblant fragile. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de déplier son parapluie alors qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Il avait fait à peine vingt pas que soudain, il portait sa main à son cou, comme s'il sentait quelque chose l'atteindre. À ce moment-là, c'était une autre caméra plus loin dans la rue qui prenait le relais et qui le montrait d' un peu plus près, de face cette fois-ci. Les yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, il s'affaissait sur lui- même, titubant, tombant à genoux, la main toujours portée à son cou tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur un muet appel au secours et on pouvait y lire un mot, un seul, qu'il répétait plusieurs fois avant de fermer les paupières et de glisser à terre. Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise compréhension possible. Le nom que Mycroft Holmes prononçait à plusieurs reprises dans une tentative désespérée avant de s'écrouler était le prénom de ce policier.

Alicia Smallwood ralentit alors les images qui suivaient. On voyait des passants se précipiter vers la silhouette désormais étendue à terre, mais ce qui retenait l'attention n'était pas tant l'attroupement de personnes qui visiblement avaient assisté à la scène par le plus grand des hasards, mais cet homme, de haute stature, absolument inconnu des services de sécurité - les vérifications avaient été déjà menées - et qui sortait du Bussey, fendait le petit groupe agglutiné autour de Mycroft, écartait les personnes d'un air déterminé, les repoussait d'un geste rassurant semblant dire qu'il prenait la situation en charge, relevait un Mycroft, étourdi et confus plus qu'inanimé, et l'emmenait vers une voiture garée de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Alicia Smallwood arrêta la vidéo et zooma sur la voiture. On voyait un homme coté conducteur qui semblait guetter les deux autres. Le véhicule retint toute son attention. Elle grossit encore un peu plus l'image. Conduite à gauche. Immatriculation française. Elle se permit alors un léger sourire. C'était cela qui allait conduire le MI5 vers son agent disparu. Elle prit son téléphone et appela son chef de bureau. Il n'y avait plus qu'a remonter la piste française. Et le plus vite possible. A contre-coeur, Alicia Smallwood reprit la note de service qu'elle était en train de rédiger pour les plus hautes autorités du ministère.

« Il y a trois jours, j'ai été alertée par diverses sources extrêmement fiables que je citerai, si possible, dans les notes finales, sur la préparation d'un attentat de grande ampleur visant la ville de Londres. J'ai appris avec stupéfaction que le projet, fait pour un avenir proche, devait être facilité par un de nos hauts fonctionnaires, Mycroft Holmes. Je n'ai pu faire autrement que mettre en oeuvre une enquête et une surveillance accrue, puisque M. Holmes est déjà sous le coup d'une surveillance rapprochée dans le cadre de sa liberté provisoire en attente de son procès.

Cependant, M. Holmes a fait l'objet, avant-hier soir, d'un audacieux coup de main qui a conduit à sa disparition. Grâce aux caméras de surveillance, certains faits ont pu être reconstitués par nos équipes. Il semble que Mycroft Holmes ait été drogué et enlevé. Il a été conduit par un inconnu dans une voiture à l'immatriculation française. L'arrivée sur les lieux d'un officier de police a rapidement rassuré les passants. De plus, il semble que M. Holmes ait également été hier soir la cible d'un homme arrivé trop tard: ce mercenaire, connu sous le surnom de "chirurgien", a vu à plusieurs reprises ses opérations interdites par M. Holmes. Nous n'avons pu malheureusement procéder à l'arrestation de cet individu qui a profité de la confusion de la situation. J'ai alors convoqué et entendu la secrétaire particulière de M. Holmes, et au vu des informations dont je disposais sur la préparation de l'attentat. Elle n'a pas voulu croire un mot de ce que j'avançais, et j'ai dû la menacer. Elle m'a alors confirmé que M. Holmes se trouvait désormais sur le territoire français. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas les contacter.

Je me vois désormais contrainte de saisir les autorités françaises pour leur demander l'autorisation d'une opération d'interpellation. Dès que le lieu sera connu, celle-ci interviendra à six heures du matin, conformément à la loi française. »

Lady Smallwood referma lentement la pochette qui contenait la note de service et composa le numéro de téléphone de son chef de bureau. Les heures suivantes servant particulièrement cruciales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Mais comment ça « disparu », ? Expliquez-vous Donovan ! exigea Sherlock, avec une moue qui en disait long sur le peu de crédit qu'il accordait à son interlocutrice. Le détective marchait de long en large dans le salon de l'appartement de Baker street, revêtu de la robe de chambre qu'il affectionnait tant quand il faisait froid, l'air complètement dégoûté. Depuis quelques heures, Sherlock essayait vainement de joindre son frère, ainsi que Greg et Anthea. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le message de Sally tant il était inquiet, Il s'était finalement décidé à appeler Alicia Smallwood, qu'il avait trouvée très évasive. Et maintenant c'était Donovan qui l'appelait, augmentant, s'il était possible encore son anxiété.

\- « Ecoutez, Donovan, je vous fais déjà une immense faveur en répondant à votre appel, mais si c'est pour me dire quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant ... Votre patron s'est pris une journée, c'est tout... »

Le détective fit un vague geste de la main vers John qui le regardait d'un œil interrogateur et termina la conversation aussi sec. Mais dès qu'il eut raccroché, son attitude changea du tout au tout. Il quitta son air suprêmement condescendant, se jeta dans on fauteuil, ramenant ses longues jambes contre sa poitrine, les enserra étroitement et se mit à remuer les lèvres, perdu dans un monologue intérieur dont John savait pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de l'en faire sortir immédiatement. Le médecin se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre en route la bouilloire. Le temps de faire chauffer l'eau et de préparer deux mugs de thé, il revint dans le salon pour trouver Sherlock toujours assis, les yeux clos et dont les doigts pianotaient furieusement sur les accoudoirs. John ne savait que trop reconnaître les signes de la concentration et de l'anxiété quand il les voyait chez son ami : les lèvres serrées, le balancement du corps, les paupières qui tressautaient et déjà la manche déjà à moitié relevée dans la promesse d'on ne savait combien de patches de nicotine, voire d'autre chose quand il était dans ses très mauvais jours. Le médecin s'approcha et posa une main qu'il voulait apaisante sur l'épaule du détective.

\- « Sherlock... Tu veux un peu de thé? Et comme son ami ne répondait pas, John insista un peu plus.  
\- C'est Greg ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Semblant faire un immense effort sur lui-même, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, et sans répondre directement ni faire un geste pour se déloger de son cocon de cuir, désigna son téléphone qui traînait sur le sofa.

-" Tu veux bien me le passer ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop détachée, comme s'il ne voulait pas que John prît la mesure exacte de la situation. Exaspéré, le médecin attrapa le portable et le tendit à Sherlock mais au moment où il allait lui donner, il retint s main, attrapa son ami par le poignet et lui dit :

\- « Je te le donne, mais avant tu me dis ce qui il y a. Que t'a annoncé Sally ? C'est Greg ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Sherlock, l'air plus énervé que jamais, reprit la parole :

\- « Comme d'habitude John, tu vois mais tu n'observes pas ... Et comme le médecin le regardait sans comprendre, le détective ajouta :

\- Vraiment, tu ne comprends pas ... ? Si Lestrade a disparu, c'est que mon frère n'est plus à Londres ! C'est évident ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Même si Sally se contentait généralement sur le terrain de suivre les consignes, des années de service au Yard l'avaient cependant aguerrie à quelques techniques d'enquête. Puisque Sherlock lui avait tout bonnement raccroché au nez, elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle- même. Elle n'avait presqu'aucun indice, songeait-elle. Un prénom « Gabriel » et un reçu écrit en français sur lequel on ne distinguait pas grand chose à première vue. Quatre lettres -DUNK- sur ce qui ressemblait à une facture. Sally ouvrit son ordinateur et, mue par une soudaine inspiration, lança . La jeune femme inscrivit les quatre lettres dans la barre de navigation. Le seul mot français qui commençait par ces quatre lettres était le nom d'une ville du nord de la France, Dunkerque. Avec un petit sourire de triomphe, elle commença à chercher sur le service d'annuaire tous les « Gabriel » de Dunkerque.

Tandis que l'ordinateur tournait, elle retrouva dans le tiroir de son bureau l'enveloppe qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de son patron et qui contenait la photographie de Mycroft endormi. Elle contempla à nouveau le cliché si troublant et le retourna pour relire, encore et encore, ce qu'elle avait découvert au dos du cliché. Le verso de la photographie était recouvert d'une écriture fine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

 _Mon amour, Myc,_  
 _Je suis moins doué avec la plume qu'avec mes photos. Tu le sais. De toute façon, tu ne liras pas ces mots. Et si tu les lisais, promets-moi, promets-moi que tu m'aimeras encore après les avoir lus. Tu ne seras pas effrayé, n'est-ce pas ? Je te regarde dormir. Nous venons de faire l'amour. Tu es si magnifique, tu es encore trempé de l'effort de nos étreintes. Tu t'es donné à moi comme jamais. Tu t'es offert comme un présent. Tu m'as laissé conquérir de mes lèvres ta bouche, ta gorge, tes hanches. Et je t'ai pris de toute ma force, J'ai poussé si fort en toi que j'ai cru t'avoir blessé mais tes yeux et tes soupirs me disaient d'aller encore plus vite, d'aller encore plus loin. C'est cela aussi l'amour, n'est-ce pas Myc ?_

 _Mycroft, c'est important, mon amour, écoute, si je devais mourir demain (cela n'arrivera pas, bien sûr, tu sais que Sally me force toujours à mettre mon gilet pare-balles avant chaque opération) mais, au cas où, si je devais mourir demain, je veux que tu saches qu'avant toi, je n'étais rien et que aujourd'hui, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu comprends ? Rien qu'un flic du Yard. Sans espoir. Sans amour._

 _Et puis, une dernière chose, Myc, si jamais on cherche à t'_ _enlever à moi, d'une fa_ _ç_ _on ou d'une autre, sache-le, je serai toujours, toujours là pour toi, pour nous. Contre vents et maré_ _es._

 _Greg_

Sally reposa lentement la photo. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle regarda de nouveau l'écran de ordinateur. La requête qu'elle avait lancée était terminée. Il y avait trois « Gabriel » à Dunkerque. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine quand elle découvrit que le dernier de la liste était un certain Gabriel Nicolas Lestrade. Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita alors sur les horaires de l'Eurostar. Elle pouvait prendre le prochain qui s'arrêtait à Lille, à peine à 120 kilomètres de Dunkerque. Parfait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock envoya valser son mug contre le mur du salon, au comble de l'énervement. Où ces deux imbéciles avaient-ils bien pu disparaître ? Le coup de téléphone de Sally l'avait bouleversé. Une vague d'anxiété lui noua de nouveau la gorge. Et si le sbire de Moran, le chirurgien, avait réussi d'une pierre deux coups ? Sherlock poussa un juron : cette idée lui était tout simplement insupportable. Penser que son frère et Lestrade, aussi dans doute, se trouvaient être les proies de cet individu à la botte de l'ancien colonel emprisonné le glaçait de colère et de peur. Sherlock le savait capable des actes les plus pervers pour en finir avec ses victimes. Mycroft ne serait pas l'exception.  
John attrapa le détective par l'épaule, inquiet de voir monter une telle anxiété chez son ami.

\- "« Mais arrête, Sherlock ! Pourquoi tu imagines tout de suite le pire, quand il s'agit de ton frère ? Et si Greg et lui s'étaient envolés ensemble délibérément ? On dirait que tu n'as pas pas encore prise la mesure de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre ... on dirait que tu n'as pas encore compris qu'ils sont capables d'un coup de folie ..."

Mais Sherlock coupa John d'un geste de la main, survolté.

\- « Mon frère ? S'enfuir ? Même avec Lestrade, Jamais ! Il préférerait mourir que de ne pas faire face . Et en moins d'une minute, il avait écarté toutes les hypothèses émises par John. Bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas retournés dans leur nid de Dartford, bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas chez Greg dans l'East side, bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas chez leurs parents dans le Devonshire, bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas dans cette auberge sur la lande du Dartmoor...

\- Non, c'est le chirurgien le noeud du problème, reprit le détective. Il ne lâchera jamais. Tant que nous n'avons pas mis la main sur lui, Mycroft est en danger. Donc, retour à la case départ. Pour retrouver mon frère, nous devons suivre la piste de Lestrade, et le plus vite possible , trancha le Sherlock d'une voix toujours tendue. On va faire une descente chez mon frère, on n'a pas le choix. »

En moins de cinq minutes, Sherlock et John furent dans un taxi et avait pris la direction de Belgravia. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence dès leur arrivée: la maison de Mycroft était plongée dans l'obscurité et paraissait vide de tout occupant. Quelques traces de pneus et de pas à l'extérieur ne permirent que de bien maigres déductions, ce qui ne laissa pas d'accroître l'inquiétude du détective.

-« Il est une heure du matin, Sherlock, c'est normal qu'il fasse noir partout ! »

\- « Non, il n'y a rien de normal, nous n'aurions même pas dû pouvoir rentrer sans au moins tomber sur quelqu'un en garde de nuit, quelque chose comme ça! Le bon côté, c'est que nous allons pouvoir rentrer et chercher à en savoir plus à l'intérieur! J'espère qu'on ne va pas y passer la nuit, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu ! »

\- « Tu réclames des heures de sommeil, toi ? Avoue que c'est plutôt l'idée de trouver ton frère occupé à certaines activités avec son beau gosse d'inspecteur qui te fait dire ça ! »

Sherlock grommela une vague réponse, mais John devina qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir essayé de détendre l'atmosphère. Il sourit en enlevant sa veste comme ils entraient.

-« Très bien, commenta Sherlock, moi non plus je n'ai pas froid, et pourtant le système de chauffage et quelques commandes électriques ont été désactivées ! Et pas par moi, cette fois ! Alors?

\- « Eh bien... Ton frère est tout à fait du genre à éteindre toutes les lumières avant de partir... »

-« Oui, mais surtout, s'il fait encore aussi chaud, c'est que les radiateurs n'ont pas été coupés il y a très longtemps. Un petit tour dans les diverses pièces et quelques calculs nous permettraient de savoir quand exactement. Un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine pour savoir à quand remontent les derniers repas, un autre dans la chambre, nous en saurons vite davantage ! »

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures à la recherche d'indices, essayant toujours de passer des coups de fil qui restaient sans réponse. Ils finirent par remonter dans un taxi en direction de Baker Street. Sherlock resta silencieux tout au long du trajet, mais ce n'était pas de ces silences qui présidaient à une longue et intense réflexion, plutôt un silence rageur. Une fois installé dans l'appartement, il se jeta en travers du canapé et commença à débiter à toute vitesse, comme il en avait l'habitude :

\- « Mon frère a quitté sa maison à pied, mais n'a pas emporté de bagages. C'étaient bien ses empreintes dans l'allée, trop peu profondes pour qu'il ait porté une valise avec lui. Pourtant, ses armoires sont quasiment vides et de nombreux objets de taille moyenne, dont certains auxquels il tient beaucoup, manquent ici et là. Pas la moindre marque de précipitation, de porte restée ouverte, de choses renversées...Une ou plusieurs personnes, qui le connaissent bien et qui connaissent bien la maison, ont donc préparé ses affaires, et les ont emportées séparément, sans doute en voiture. Pas de trace d'un individu qui aurait marché à ses côtés, le menaçant avec une arme ou autrement, encore moins d'une menace portant sur quelqu'un d'autre pour obliger mon frère à obéir. Toutefois cela aurait pu être fait par téléphone. Les objets de grande taille, les tableaux de maître, les meubles... ont été laissés en place, mais des mesures ont été récemment prises sur certains d'entre eux, je dirais en vue d'un déplacement. L'idée que le propriétaire des lieux puisse partir définitivement est donc envisagée, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Une petite recherche chez des déménageurs spécialisés dans ce genre d'objets nous en apprendrait plus, mais je n'ai guère de doutes.

\- « Il est parti...avec des gens qu'il connaissait? Ou des gens qu'il connaissait l'ont suivi ? » demanda John.

\- « C'est exactement ça...! Je te laisse deviner de qui il peut s'agir, mais il n'a pas fait tout ça à lui seul, il a eu des complices dans le personnel proche de Mycroft, cette fois...et je en sais pas s'il faut s'en réjouir ou plutôt s'en inquiéter... »

\- " Mais où donc ont-ils pu aller ? Tu as une idée ? "

Les lèvres du détective s'arrondirent sur ce sourire de profond contentement quand il réalisait qu'il tenait enfin une piste.

\- « John, quand tu vas boire une bière avec Lestrade, n'est-ce pas au Bussey que tu le retrouves ? » Et comme le médecin acquiesçait, Sherlock lui lançait déjà sa veste, revêtait son Belstaff et dégringolait les dix sept marches de l'escalier en lançant derrière lui :

« Dépêche-toi, John ! Il y aura bien une petite serveuse qui sera tombée sous son charme et qui nous mènera jusqu'à lui ! Quand même, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter, l'air authentiquement étonné, je me demande bien ce que peut lui trouver mon cher frère. Il est si beau gosse que ça, ce flic ? »

Quand une demi heure plus tard, Sherlock montra la photo de l'officier de police à Jenny qui travaillait au Bussey régulièrement pour se faire un peu d'argent en vue de ses études de médecine, la jeune fille, trop heureuse de répondre à ce grand diable bouclé qui lui souriait de façon tellement charmante, se lança dans une longue explication :

\- « Mais bien sûr que je le connais ! Il vient toutes les semaines et il est si gentil ! Il gare toujours sa moto là-bas ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste vague vers le trottoir d'en face. C'est une Harley, pleine de chrome, un peu vintage mais tellement classe ! continua Jenny avec l'air de dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de trouver un petit copain avec un engin pareil. Vous savez, cela faisait des mois qu'il venait pratiquement tous les jeudis soirs avec son ami, un grand type, tellement élégant, tellement distingué... » A ces mots Sherlock sortit son portable, en soupirant :

\- « Je vois ... murmura-t-il, l'air déjà excédé, c'est lui ? » lui demanda-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci une photo de Mycroft.

\- « Mais oui, c'est lui ! répondit Jenny. Vous le connaissez ?

 _Tu parles si je connais ... Mon cher frère ..._

\- Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'espère, continua à babiller le jeune serveuse. C'est un client tellement adorable, toujours un mot gentil, toujours un regard amical. Ce n'est pas comme certains qui vous traitent comme un chien parce que vous leur servez à boire. Tenez, c'est comme votre ami, le docteur, ajouta-t-elle, en désignant John qui était resté un peu en retrait. Je l'ai vu aussi quelques fois avec ... vous savez, le motard. Lui aussi, il est tellement, charmant. Et, avec ça, un sourire, mais un sourire ! ». Et en disant cela, elle fit un petit signe à John qui se rapprocha d'elle..

\- « Bonjour Jenny, alors comment ça va le cours d'anatomie en ce moment ? » lui demanda amicalement John.

« Bien, merci Docteur, ça avance mais c'est dur, soupira- t-elle. Alors comme ça, vous aussi vous êtes à la recherche de votre ami motard ? fit-elle d'un air interrogateur, en changeant de sujet. Il a des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, je le sentais, ajouta-t-elle, d' un air un peu inquiet. »

Sherlock rebondit sur le champ :  
\- « Des ennuis ? Comment ça ? De quelle sorte ?»

Jenny reprit en évitant le regard perçant du détective et en s'adressant directement à John.

« Depuis quelques semaines, il venait tout seul. Son ami du jeudi soir ... et bien, vous comprenez, c'était fini ... terminé. Vous savez, des clients solitaires qui viennent chercher du réconfort dans l'alcool, j'en ai vu et en pagaille ! Mais ravagé comme votre ami motard, non, jamais, je n'avais jamais vu ça ... Sa voix se tendit et elle continua.

\- Il venait plusieurs fois par semaine, les derniers temps. Et il restait là pendant des heures, à contempler une photo qu'il posait sur la table devant lui. Un soir, je peux dire maintenant que ça allait vraiment mal, il est arrivé, complètement allumé. Il a envoyé valdinguer son casque contre les bouteilles au-dessus du bar, l'air furieux et il m'a dit, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, il m'a dit « Si tu crois, Jenny, que je vais le laisser faire, que je vais laisser cet imbécile prendre le contrôle de tout ... Lui et ses jeux de pouvoir, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'un flic du Yard ... » Il a laissé sa phrase en suspens et ce soir-là, il est reparti aussi brutalement qu'il était arrivé. On ne l'a plus vu pendant deux semaines, et puis il est revenu... mais il n'était plus seul. Apparemment, il avait retrouvé quelqu'un, un Français ... Ce n'était pas comme avant, non, mais ça allait un peu mieux. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ... C'est drôle, ajouta-t-elle songeuse, ils avaient même une vague ressemblance. »  
John et Sherlock se regardèrent, interloqués. Ce fut John qui, le premier, demanda :

\- « Jenny, sais-tu comment il s'appelle ce Français ? Tu as une idée de qui il peut être ? »

« J'ai mieux que ça, Dr Watson, fit-elle, avec une moue triomphante. Hier soir, ils étaient là tous les deux et regardez ce qu'il a laissé » Jenny alla farfouiller dans un tiroir derrière le bar et elle tendit à John une carte de visite, sobrement calligraphiée.

 _Gabriel Lestrade, galériste, route des dunes, Dunkerque_

Le sourire que fit Sherlock quand John lui montra le bristol fut l'un des plus drôles que le médecin n'avait jamais pu contempler chez son ami. Visiblement abasourdi, le détective se mit à rire très doucement et murmura :

\- "Décidément, ce diable de Lestrade est plein de ressources cachées, n'est-ce pas John ? Nous n'avons pas le choix. Direction la France.

Sa voix se tendit à nouveau, et ce fut de nouveau l'anxiété qui reprit le dessus.

\- Je suis sûr que l'homme de main de Moran est déjà sur ses trousses. Et puis, tu sais John, j'ai eu un comme ... un mauvais pressentiment quand j'ai téléphoné à Alicia Smallwood. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on retrouve ses agents là-bas. »

 _Sherlock ... un pressentiment ... ?_

John sentit l'urgence de la situation. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Sherlock et lui murmura :

\- " allez dans quinze minutes, on sera dans le prochain Eurostar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il n'y avait personne dans ce train. De toute façon, le mardi, les wagons étaient quasiment déserts. Mais voyager en train avec Sherlock Holmes, quelles qu'en fussent les modalités, était la pire, la pire des expériences qu'aucune personne ne pouvait faire, se répétait mentalement John. Le trajet venait à peine de commencer que le détective ne savait déjà plus quoi faire de sa carcasse dégingandée, se tortillait dans tous les sens et n'arrêtait de soupirer comme un gosse.

\- « Tu sais, John, je suis sûr que Lestrade passait toutes ses vacances en France quand il était jeune, ce qui explique sa parfaite connaissance du français ... et son côté ridiculement romantique », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sherlock, toujours sarcastique.

-« Je connais un certain frère de mes connaissances qui le trouve extrêmement charmant » , rétorqua John qui avait envie de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de Sherlock.

\- Pitié avec Mycroft, John ! Je te jure que je me débrouille pour le sortir de ses problèmes et après je ne veux plus en entendre parler, ni de lui ni de ses amours, fanfaronna-t-il, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Et puis d'abord, je m'ennuie ! » lança -t-il sur un ton menaçant qui n'annonçait rien de bon. John ne savait que trop ce que l'ennui pouvait causer comme dégât chez Sherlock. Tout, absolument tout, était préférable à cela.

\- " Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te dégourdir les jambes quelques minutes ? lui proposa-t-il. Et tâche de nous ramener deux tasses de thé buvables !"

Le détective bougonna pour la forme mais se délogea de son siège et partit vers le bout du wagon ... Dix minutes, dix précieuses minutes de gagnées, se dit John et, souriant doucement pour lui-même, il regarda à travers la vitre les faubourgs de Londres disparaître dans la nuit qui tombait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant que Sherlock était parti chercher deux gobelets de thé, John avait glissé sans s'en apercevoir vraiment dans ce repos, souvent tourmenté, que provoque le balancement irrégulier du train. Il avait fermé les yeux, et derrière ses paupières, dans un état altéré de conscience où il ne savait plus très bien s'il dormait ou s'il était réveillé, se jouaient mille images sur lesquelles il n'avait plus de contrôle. Il y avait Rosie qui, les yeux brillants de plaisir, se précipitait dans les bras de Mycroft, Mrs Hudson apportant à ses « garçons », comme elle aimait à les appeler, Sherlock et lui, des cookies au miel dont elle savait que le détective raffolait et aussi l'image de Sherlock, qui, appuyé contre la fenêtre, le menton calé sur son violon, les yeux fermés, s'oubliait des heures durant dans un enchaînement savant de sonates et de fugues.

Mais il y avait surtout d'autres instantanés, plus sombres et douloureux : Greg, allongé sur le lit, le visage en sang et les yeux hagards, Sherlock, les pupilles dilatées, les mains tremblantes, le visage blanc comme un linceul, lui-même enfin, assis sur un lit étroit, une feuille vierge posée devant lui. John sortit brusquement de ce demi-sommeil sur l'image de Mycroft, dans cette épouvantable cellule de Sherrinford, où il avait tenter de pousser son frère dans ses derniers retranchements pour le contraindre à le sacrifier, comme la victime expiatoire de la faute qu'il avait commise. La tête lourde, le cœur battant presque aussi vite que quand ses anciens cauchemars de guerre le réveillaient régulièrement, John constata avec surprise que Sherlock n'était pas revenu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le médecin regarda sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Sherlock, à bout de patience, était allé dégourdir ses longues jambes un peu plus loin dans le train. John s'agita, mal à l'aise. Cela ne ressemblait pas au détective de rester traîner dans la voiture-bar. Il vérifia, en vain, son téléphone pour voir s'il avait reçu un message. Au moment où John allait se lever pour voir s'il trouvait Sherlock, un contrôleur s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, visiblement agité :

\- « Vous êtes bien le docteur Watson ? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? »  
Un peu étonné et déjà vaguement inquiet, il allait interroger l'homme quand de dernier ajouta :

« Vous avez votre trousse avec vous ? Vous comprenez, c'est votre ..., le contrôleur hésita, votre ... ami. Il est ingérable. Il a dit que si ce n'était pas vous, il préférait mourir plutôt que de se laisser soigner par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ne nous inquiétez pas, continua le contrôleur qui avait vu John pâlir et bondir de son fauteuil, ça va ... Il est un peu théâtral, votre ami, non ? reprit-il dans un demi-sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, venez vite avant qu'il ne mette encore plus le train à feu et à sang !

 _Dans quel pétrin cet idiot est-il encore aller se fourrer ?_

John suivit rapidement le contrôleur jusqu'à sa cabine où il découvrit Sherlock, assis sur un strapontin, le nez en sang, la chemise déchirée, l'air à la fois hagard et surexcité.  
\- « Ah, John, enfin ! » Et il commença à se lancer frénétiquement dans une explication rendue complètement indistincte par ses lèvres gonflées et le sang qui continuait de couler de ses narines. En entendant la voix du détective, John comprit tout de suite que Sherlock n'était pas sérieusement blessé. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et, par acquis de conscience, vérifia ses signes vitaux avant toute chose.

« Arrête un peu de parler et respire fort, demanda John, calme et apaisant, en réchauffant son stéthoscope et en le posant sur le torse de Sherlock. Remonte ta manche maintenant pour que je puisse... »« Mais non, John, c'est pas la peine », tenta de se rebiffer Sherlock.« Tais-toi, Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et fais ce que je te demande, pour une fois !

Le cœur était certes trop rapide et la tension trop élevée, mais aucun signe inquiétant ne démontrait autre chose qu'une intense excitation. Le détective grimaça quand le médecin lui tâta précautionneusement le nez dont s'écoulait un abondant flot de sang.

« Rien de cassé, tu as de la chance. Ne bouge pas, je vais compresser pour arrêter l'hémorragie et te nettoyer du mieux que je peux. Et tu iras passer une radio, c'est compris ? »

Sherlock soudain silencieux avait un peu pâli et s'était appuyé contre le mur alors que le médecin procédait aux soins nécessaires.  
\- Eh, Sherlock, ça va ? Tu as à la tête qui tourne ? demanda John, que l'inquiétude reprenait. Tu as froid, je parie, comme toujours. Vous, fit-il, en s'adressant au contrôleur, vous n'auriez pas une couverture pour le réchauffer ? »

Et ce fut à ce moment précis, où Sherlock qui n'avait pas repris la parole, avait fermé les yeux et semblait être la proie d'un vertige que John entendit derrière lui une voix sarcastique qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Froid ? Lui ? Après les coups qu'il vient de donner ? Cela m'étonnerait ! »

John n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner complètement qu'il demandait déjà, abasourdi :  
\- « Sally, Sally ... ? Mais, bon sang, que faites-vous dans ce train ? »

Ce fut Sherlock qui semblait avoir brusquement retrouvé le sens de la parole, qui répondit à la place de la jeune femme, avec un rire amusé :  
\- « Mais John, voyons, c'est évident ! La même chose que nous, exactement la même chose, n'est-ce pas Donovan ? »

La jeune femme avait croisé les mains sur sa poitrine et contemplait Sherlock, toujours assis sur le strapontin. Le détective tenait contre son nez une compresse ensanglantée. John les regardait alternativement, l'un et l'autre sans savoir s'il devait s'amuser ou s'inquiéter de cette rencontre qui n'était visiblement pas une coïncidence. Sherlock fit un geste vaguement dédaigneux vers la jeune femme et sembla lui laisser le champ libre.  
\- Alors, c'est moi ou c'est vous qui expliquez au Dr Watson ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Sally à Sherlock.

\- « Allez-y, Sally, demanda alors John. Et toute façon, pour une fois, il ne peut pas parler. Profitez-en ! Expliquez-moi, car là, je ne comprends pas grand chose. Je suis vraiment dans le brouillard ».

« Suivez-moi alors, Docteur Watson, je vais vous montrer quelque chose qui vaut toutes les explications du monde.  
« D'accord Sally, j'arrive. Mais avant, il se retourna une dernière fois et alla s'agenouiller devant Sherlock qui semblait récupérer trop lentement à son goû , tu ne bouges pas, tu restes là et tu m'attends. C'est compris, espèce d'idiot ? » fit-il en passant la main légèrement dans ses boucles. A son grand étonnement, il entendit le détective, respirant difficilement à travers son nez blessé, répondre très doucement :« Oui, John, promis », murmura Sherlock, les yeux toujours clos.

Sally s'était dirigée tout à l'arrière du train où une partie du dernier wagon semblait avoir été condamnée et dont l'entrée était maintenant protégée et interdite d'accès par trois employés. Sally montra sa carte d'identité professionnelle et on leur laissa le passage. Il y avait un homme à terre dans un coin du wagon. Il avait l'air très sérieusement amoché. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, à terre, soufflait bruyamment par le nez et gémissait de douleur. Ses mains étaient étroitement menottées. Il était entouré par quatre individus qui le surveillait étroitement.

« Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Docteur Watson. On l'a examiné, sa vie n'est pas en danger, lança tout de suite Sally en voyant John retrouver d'instinct sa posture professionnelle et qui allait se précipiter pour secourir l'homme à tu fais les présentations ? reprit-elle en s'adressant au blessé. Et comme il ne lui répondait pas, la jeune femme continua, avec un peu d'ironie dans la Watson, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous présenter celui que votre ami le mon..., mais elle s'arrêta et reprit, ...votre ami le détective a mis salement KO, c'est celui que, dans le milieu, on surnomme le chirurgien, vous savez, Dr Watson, celui qui avait le projet de tuer Mycroft Holmes, et par la même occasion de se débarrasser de mon patron. Apparemment, il m'a suivie. Il devait penser que j'étais son meilleur choix pour le mener au patron. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas tort ! Elle se rapprocha de l'homme à terre, le regarda d'en haut, le poussa légèrement de la pointe de son pied. Elle détourna ensuite son regard vers John ajouta, avec un ton qui révélait sa profonde satisfaction du tour que prenait les événements :Je ramène cette crapule à Londres. J'ai le feu vert du Yard et aussi du MI5. Le dernier Eurostar part de Lille à 22H55. On rentre à la maison, ce soir, mon pote, fit-elle au blessé, en s'accroupissant à coté de lui, l'air mauvais. Et je te promets un accueil des plus soignés ! Elle se redressa avec souplesse et ajouta :Quant à vous Docteur Watson, dit-elle à John qui la regardait , l'air éberlué sans rien dire, les autorités sont d'accord pour vous confier et le lieutenant Lestrade et les deux frères courage, lança-t-elle, avec un rire qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. Oui, bon courage, Docteur ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne restait que quarante-cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du train à Lille. John avait laissé Sally et les agents du MI5 gérer le prisonnier et était retourné vers la cabine du contrôleur où il avait laissé Sherlock. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ne pas retrouver le détective, mais non, il était toujours là, assis sur son strapontin, compressant son nez dont le sang, semblait-il avait cesser de s'échapper.

« Ça va, Sherlock ? Laisse-moi regarder. Avec obéissance, le détective s'était laissé faire sous les gestes délicats du médecin. Bien, fit ce dernier, ça ne coule plus ... Allez, tu es tiré d'affaire, je te ramène à nos places. » Et Sherlock, docilement, avait répété les paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques minutes aupa« Oui, John, d'accord ».

Après avoir son siège, Sherlock avait repris sa position préférée. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et son regard semblait fixer un point lointain. Il avait repris un peu de couleur mais paraissait choqué, vidé, comme absent. D'habitude, quand il avait terminé une affaire, c'était l'excitation qui prenait toujours le pas mais là, c'était différent ... C'était la vie de son frère qui s'était jouée quand, par hasard, en allant chercher deux gobelets de thé, il avait croisé le criminel, abrité dans un coin sombre du wagon. Sa mémoire lui avait fait reconnaître l'homme immédiatement et, saisissant l'occasion, il s'était précipité sur lui, une envie de meurtre qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas en lui-même, lui interdisant toute réflexion. Il savait qu'en mettant la main sur cet homme, il remonterait sur ceux qui s'en était pris à Mycroft pour le faire tomber et prouverait son absence de responsabilité. Il avait alors savouré chaque coup qu'il avait porté pour mettre l'individu hors d'état de nuire. Chaque coup donné mettait un peu plus Mycroft à l'abri. Le ventre, les côtes, le visage. Il voyait de loin son frère lui sourire. Et quand il crut que la tache était presque terminée, il s'était senti ceinturé par des mains puissantes qui l'avaient arraché à l'homme et il avait entendu, abasourdi, Sally Donovan crier :

« Ça suffit maintenant, Sherlock, on s'en occupe, vous comprenez, on s'en oc Arrêtez, vous allez le tuer. » Elle l'avait redressé et essuyé d'une main tremblante, le sang qui l'aveuglait et coulait sur sa bouche. Elle l'avait conduit dans la cabine du contrôleur. Confus, il n'entendait que son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa gorge et ses oreilles. Il s'était à moitié débattu, quand elle avait voulu l'examiner de plus près.« Ca va aller, Sherlock, ca va aller », avait-il entendu de loin Sally lui dire fermement et elle avait demandé au contrôleur d'aller chercher le plus vite possible le docteur Watson, parce que, vraiment, il n'y avait que lui qui, dans ce moment de détresse, pouvait faire quelque chose.

Sherlock, recroquevillé sur son siège, ramena ses mains qui tremblaient encore un peu sous son menton et frissonna longuement. Sans rien dire, John qui avait déjà compris avec sa finesse habituelle ce qui s'était joué entre les deux hommes un peu auparavant, posa sur ses épaules sa propre veste et noua son écharpe bleue plus étroitement autour de son cou.

« Tu as froid ? C'est normal, tu sais, c'est le choc. Viens près de moi. John saisit alors les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Le détective, toujours silencieux, se rapprocha de son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule, le corps soudain secoué de sanglots secs.C'est fini, Sherlock, c'est fini. Mycroft est sauvé. On va le retrouver. Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver.« Et on va le ramener, John, on va le ramener, n'est-ce pas ? », fit Sherlock d'une voix peu assurée.

 _Nous y voilà ... les deux frères chacun face à leur destin_

Le médecin marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il, très doucement en caressant les cheveux du détective, je ne sais pas ... »

Sherlock aussi resta silencieux un long moment. Il avait l'air très malheureux quand il reprit la parole.

« John, pour la première fois, pour la toute première fois, je ne comprends pas ... Explique-moi ... toi, ce genre de choses, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as vu sombrer, toi aussi après ... après... enfin, tu sais, après Exeter et Dartford, à l'idée qu'il serait débarqué du ministère et qu'il était menacé de mort. Tu te rappelles quand on s'est à moitié battu à Baker Street... même toi, tu avais peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Mais maintenant, il ne craindra plus pour sa vie ... Alors, dis-moi, John, explique -moi pourquoi il ne rentrerait pas ... »

C'était bien dans la manière de Sherlock, songea John, de considérer la situation sous l'angle de la logique. Un parfait syllogisme. L'individu qu'on appelait le chirurgien était arrêté, or il menaçait Mycroft donc maintenant Mycroft pouvait revenir. Dans ce raisonnement qu'il croyait rigoureux et dont il pensait qu'il validait de façon irréfutable le retour de son frère à Londres, Sherlock oubliait une composante nécessaire et incontournable.

Tu as pensé à Greg, Sherlock ? demanda John dans un demi sourire.

 _Il en est encore plus loin que je ne le pensais_

« Quoi, Greg ? » rétorqua Sherlock en reniflant, l'air un peu plus bravache.« Sherlock, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu sais très bien que c'est lui qui est à l'initiative de la disparition de ton frère et qu'en ce moment ils sont ensemble à Dunkerque. Et tu sais très bien aussi pourquoi il a fait tout cela. En fait, c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles, d'abord, quand tu m'as raconté que tu les avais vu ensemble. Mais avec le recul, ça ne me paraît pas si bizarre... Greg est plutôt beau gosse, il faut dire. Il a ce côté... assez pragmatique, terre-à-terre et en même temps un peu rêveur, légèrement artiste. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'il m'a dit que certains membres de sa famille faisaient de la musique, de la photo, des trucs comme ç Quant à Mycroft... Ton frère a l'air complètement impitoyable comme ça, mais il aime... disons, l'ordre et la beauté, ça ressemble assez à Greg, finalement. En plus, tu l'as dit toi-même, le plus solide et le plus têtu des deux n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit, alors...Et ça fait combien de temps qu'ils se connaissent et qu'ils essaient de te gérer? Forcément, ça crée des liens...Et voilà, ça aurait pu être autrement, mais ce sont ces liens-là. Et ils sont forts, tu sais... C'est passionnel, entre eux, il te faut comprendre ça... Et ce n'est pas un feu de paille, il faut que tu t'en rendes comptes »

L'air buté, Sherlock détourna la tête.

Sherlock, regarde-moi. Et le médecin lui prit doucement le menton pour ramener son visage vers le sien. Toi aussi, tu as fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et comme le détective ne répondait pas, John baissa la voix et murmura les paroles suivantes en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Trois snipers, trois cibles, une chute ... et pas seulement par amitié, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait cela. Dis-le moi. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. A la place, il se pencha vers John et effleura de ses lèvres la bouche du médecin.

 _Enfin_

Comme John avait fermé les yeux, il sentit les bras de Sherlock l'enlacer et l'attirer vers lui. Soudain les lèvres de Sherlock furent partout, désordonnées et brûlantes. Sur ses cheveux. Ses paupières. Ses joues. Il sentit son souffle rapide effleurer son cou et sa bouche se poser enfin avec une douceur exquise sur son poignet, à l'endroit où le coeur bat sous la peau fine. Il entendit des paroles confuses, indistinctes, mais dont le sens ne faisait aucun doute. Sous les caresses plus intimes et plus délicates encore, il se sentit enfin revivre.

 _Ce que j'attendais ... et depuis le premier jour._

John ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra le regard de Sherlock qui le regardait intensément. Bleu contre bleu. Un océan de tendresse les laissa seuls au monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg regardait Mycroft encore inanimé, sur le lit où Gabriel et lui, aidé de leur ami d'enfance Louis Vargas qui leur avait prêté main forte avec sa voiture à Londres, l'avaient déposé quelques heures auparavant. Gabriel était reparti avec Louis. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, dans cette petite maison battue par les vents, route des dunes, pas loin de Dunkerque. Greg remonta avec douceur la couverture de laine sur les épaules de Mycroft, allongé sur le côté, comme toujours. Il s'agitait et murmurait des mots sans suite dans ce sommeil artificiel dont Greg savait qu'il allait durer encore un peu. Par acquis de conscience, il s'approcha de l'homme endormi et posa main sur son poignet pour trouver son pouls. Il battait fort et régulièrement.

 _Pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là_

Mais sous la couverture, Mycroft paraissait très pâle et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Fait froid », perçut Greg qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit.

Le policier ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Combien de fois Mycroft s'était-il plaint ainsi ! Greg posa légèrement sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et son sourire s'élargit davantage quand il constata que ce dernier se rapprochait instinctivement de lui, cherchant le contact. Le policier s'allongea alors précautionneusement à côté de lui. Étendu sur le dos, il croisa ses mains sous sa tête et regarda fixement le plafond. Son sourire s'était vite éteint et, avec la force du ressac qu'il entendait à travers le mur mince de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, lui revint comme une vague incontrôlable l'anxiété causée par ce qu'il avait entrepris. Comme pour se rassurer, il ramena l'une de ses mains vers l'arme de service qu'il aurait du laisser au Yard mais qu'il avait gardée sur lui, en toute illégalité. La crosse semblait si familière appuyée contre sa paume. Elle l'avait accompagnée de si nombreuses fois durant toutes ces années.

Mais maintenant, il était passé de l'autre côté. La loi, l'ordre, ce qu'il avait mis au-dessus de tout, il avait tout envoyé au diable. Il grimaça à l'idée du fugitif qu'il était devenu et, sans illusion, il pensa qu'il devait déjà faire l'objet d'une enquête, peut-être même internationale. Il n'avait aucun doute. Il savait que sa brutale disparition liée à celle d'un haut-fonctionnaire politiquement exposé, contraint de témoigner dans un procès plus que sensible, devait déjà avoir déclenché en haut lieu des inquiétudes qui se transformeraient très vite en commission rogatoire et mandat d'arrêt. Il pouvait imaginer en toute connaissance de cause les forces qui allaient s'organiser contre lui. Le MI5, les équipes d' Alicia Smallwood, bien sûr , mais aussi le Yard qu'il avait laissé du jour au lendemain et pire, en dérobant une arme. Il savait aussi que Sherlock, à sa manière, serait de la partie. Il ne laisserait jamais son frère dans ce qu'il aurait pu considérer comme un traquenard ou une situation dangereuse. Et, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir comme une bête malfaisante, l'homme de main de Moran, n'hésiterait pas non plus à venir s'emparer de Mycroft, à n'importe quel prix.

Mais Greg savait pertinemment au fond de lui pourquoi il était prêt à tout affronter, pourquoi il avait mis de côté les valeurs sur lesquelles il avait bâti sa carrière et, finalement, sa vie entière. Même au regard de sa fille, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Il se tourna sur le côté et enlaça Mycroft, toujours inconscient, sous la couverture.

 _Je te l_ _'avais écrit. Nous y sommes. Contre vents et marées, mon amour._

Greg rapprocha son visage près du cou de Mycroft et respira le parfum familier de bergamote.

 _Tu vas comprendre n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais une autre vague de terreur monta en lui. Et si Mycroft n'acceptait pas finalement ? Et s'il préférait rester du côté de la loi ? Lui aussi s'était mis au service d'un certain ordre, celui du Royaume et de l' État. C'était cela qu'il mettait en œuvre quotidiennement dans les missions obscures qu'il menait de main de maître.

 _Es-tu prêt, comme je le suis, à renoncer à tout pour moi, pour nous ?_

Greg appuya ses lèvres là où il voyait la carotide battre régulièrement et il glissa sa main par l'échancrure de sa chemise, sur la poitrine de Mycroft, à l'endroit du cœur. Malgré les plaintes de ce dernier, sa peau était chaude sous la paume de Greg. Ramenant sa main un peu plus bas, il se mit à caresser dans un geste lent et léger l'endroit soyeux où le ventre de Mycroft se creusait. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il sentait son amant tendu après des heures de négociations ardues et sombres du ministère. Mycroft, sous ce geste intime et délicat, permettait à sa lassitude et à sa tension de le quitter. Sous la caresse, il s'autorisait à revenir vers Greg et la lumière.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans un éclair de lucidité, le policier eut l'intuition que la bataille la plus rude à mener ne serait pas celle qu'il avait d'abord imaginée. Un frisson - était-ce la fraîcheur de la mer toute proche, l'épuisement des dernières heures écoulées, le battement du cœur de Mycroft qu'il percevait sous sa paume, la douceur de sa peau ?- le saisit et le laissa, plus anxieux que jamais. S'il était déterminé à se battre jusqu'au bout contre les forces extérieures qui chercheraient à lui enlever Mycroft, il avait l'intime et douloureuse conviction qu'il allait peut-être perdre l'homme qu'il aimait au-delà de tout, par sa propre faute. Ses choix lui apparaissaient désormais teintés d'une folie qu'il avait presque du mal à justifier pour lui-même. Et pourtant y avait-il une autre issue concevable ? Il revit en un instant la chaîne des évènements qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici.

 _Foutaises, Greg, tu sais bien que rien d'autre n'était possible_.

Greg se rapprocha davantage encore de Mycroft qui s'était apaisé et se laissa envelopper par la fragrance et la chaleur du corps allongé près de lui. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer un avenir sans Mycroft. Une seule fin était envisageable. Il lui fallait bien plus que le convaincre. L'apprivoiser à ce qui devait devenir leur nouvel avenir. L'apprivoiser comme on apprivoise un oiseau sauvage.

 _Myc, laisse-moi t'aimer_

De nouveau, Mycroft s'agita dans son sommeil. Greg savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à émerger de cette torpeur artificielle. Ce n'était comme cela qu'il voulait mener le combat qui allait nécessairement venir. Et puis, ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques heures avant que les autres ne débarquent. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ils ne seraient pas longtemps en sécurité ici, surtout si Mycroft y était contre sa volonté. L'officier de police tâta à nouveau l'arme fixée à sa ceinture. Il lui fallait être prêt. Doublement. À regret, il se détacha précautionneusement de Mycroft et se releva. Avant de quitter la chambre, il remonta une dernière fois la couverture de laine sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser d'une infinie douceur sur ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7 Une enveloppe rouge

Mycroft se réveilla brutalement, un goût de fer dans la bouche, dans une pièce qu'il prit au premier abord pour une sorte de cave tant il faisait sombre. Il y avait un bruit de fond régulier, une sorte de roulement puissant qu'il ne put identifier d'abord et qui soudain lui parut très familier.  
 _Je suis au bord de la mer_

Et l'absurdité de sa situation le fit presque rire. Il se redressa un peu, essayant de collecter les maigres éléments qu'ils avaient en sa possession pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il porta machinalement la main à son cou. Le souvenir d'une piqure lui fit froncer les sourcils.  
 _J'ai appelé Greg. Je me souviens l'avoir appelé. Mais après_?

Le trottoir était venu à sa rencontre, bien plus durement qu'il ni s'y attendait. Il était à genoux. Une nausée violente l'avait saisi. Soudain, le bitume noir était en haut et les lumières des candélabres se trouvaient sous lui.

 _À moins que cela ne soit le contraire ?_

Il se souvint de la sensation d'une main puissante qui l'empêchait de tomber complètement. On lui parlait en français. On l'allongeait sur une banquette de cuir. Et puis plus rien. Maintenant il était là, on l'avait conduit dans cet endroit contre sa volonté, mais pourtant, il était allongé sur ce lit, sans aucune contention. Et quelqu'un, son ou ses ravisseurs, l'avait enveloppé d'une couverture.  
Mycroft s'assit sur le lit; sa tête tournait un peu. Il se frotta prudemment la nuque pour découvrir une trace légère qui ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal. Il se tâta les côtes, le ventre, les cuisses. Il n'avait rien. On ne l'avait pas blessé. Il était absolument indemne. On l'avait enlevé; c'était une certitude. Mais on avait pris soin de lui. C'était évident. Il y avait même un verre d'eau posé sur le chevet.

Mycroft se mit debout prudemment et se rattrapa au mur toute proche. Il sentit un léger vertige le faire vaciller et il crut qu'il allait tomber. Mais la sensation disparut rapidement et il se pensa assez fort pour faire quelques pas dans cette chambre sombre, sans fenêtre. À tâtons, presque en aveugle, il fit le tour de la pièce. Un lit, un fauteuil, une petite table composait un mobilier rudimentaire. Une porte se trouvait dans un coin. Il fit jouer la poignée doucement. Elle n'était fermée à clef. Le bruit de la mer était assez assourdissant pour étouffer tous les sons environnants mais Mycroft devinait , à travers la porte, autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore identifier. Il relâcha la poignée prudemment, attentif à ne produire aucun grincement. Les anciens réflexes de terrain revenaient très vite.

 _Plus tard. Je sortirai plus tard_

Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il y avait dans cette pièce sombre dans laquelle il avait été placé contre son gré quelque chose d'incongrument réconfortant ?

 _Réfléchis, Mycroft Holmes, réfléchis. Pour une fois, mets ce cerveau qu'on dit brillant à ton propre service._

Mycroft se contraignit à revenir s'asseoir sur le lit et à tenter de rassembler dans une tentative désespérée de lucidité ce qu'il comprenait de la situation.

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas peur ?_

Le kaléidoscope de ses sensations et de ses souvenirs faisaient lentement sens. Sous le bruit des vagues qui semblaient s'être calmées, il distingua pendant quelques instants des notes de musique qui passaient sous le seuil de la porte et une voix grave qui chantait en français un air qui paraissait un peu ancien. Il distingua alors quelques paroles : « Que serais-je sans toi, qui vins à ma rencontre ... j'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson ... _»._

Mycroft sentit un tremblement le saisir et machinalement, il attrapa la couverture de laine qui tout à l'heure le recouvrait, la porta à ses épaules et, ce faisant, en respira la fragrance délicate. Il comprit soudain avec acuité pourquoi cette chambre lui paraissait, contre toute attente, accueillante. Il rapprocha le tissu de son visage et huma plus profondément. C'était, il ne pouvait en douter, du vétiver.

 _Greg_

Il ne sut dans l'instant qui suivit ce qui, du soulagement ou de la sidération, devait l'emporter. Mais soudain, plus forte que tout, une vague de colère inouïe le submergea. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit d'un coup. Ces pensées et ce sentiment de rage ne l'empêchèrent pas de remarquer immédiatement une silhouette tapie dans un coin d'ombre, assise au fond d'un fauteuil. Il ne put éviter un léger sursaut lorsque l'homme se leva et s'avança vers la lumière, posant sa liseuse et ses lunettes. Le diplomate, tout de même stupéfait de l'audace de ses kidnappeurs, se trouva face à un visage qui lui parut presque familier, illuminé par un magnifique sourire.

"Bonjour, M. Holmes. Mon nom est Gabriel, mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas surpris...Mon cousin m'a dit qu'avant que je puisse vous parler, vous sauriez sans doute déjà où vous êtes et qui je suis. Il ne se trompait pas. Mais il ne se trompe jamais une fois que sa conviction est faite. Bon. Vous avez un coin cuisine, un coin salle de bains et il y a tout ce qu'il faut si vous avez faim ou soif. Vos affaires...

Mais Mycroft, sous le coup de la colère froide qui l'avait envahi, le coupa brutalement :

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris à tous? Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes complices d'enlèvement avec franchissement d'une frontière, de séquestration, que sais-je encore... -car nous sommes en France, n'est-ce pas ? Dans votre maison d'enfance ? Greg m'en avait parlé il y a quelques temps déjà, mais là n'est pas la question, parce que je vous garantis que lorsque je serai rentré chez moi, tout le monde, je dis bien tout le monde, cher monsieur, devra répondre de ses actes!"

Devant la situation, Mycroft avait retrouvé toute sa superbe. L'homme effondré depuis plusieurs jours par la rupture amoureuse, déstabilisé temporairement par le lieu et la personne restés un instant inconnus, avait laissé la place à l'habitué des jeux de pouvoirs qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dicter sa conduite. Le ton glacial, le visage tendu et le regard acéré en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Mais son interlocuteur, visiblement prévenu, ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Greg m'avait averti que vous risquiez de ne pas être très content, mais au vu de ce qu'il m'a expliqué, vous n'aviez guère le choix... Vous pouvez jeter un oeil à ce dossier -il désigna une liasse posée sur un meuble-, les photos et les autres documents vous montreront le genre de personnes qui vous suivaient depuis quelques jours. Et ce n'est pas tout, mais il vous faut voir ça vous-même, et Greg doit vous parler de certaines choses, aussi. Il est sur la plage, au bout du chemin. Il va revenir. Vous êtes libre de vos mouvements, naturellement, même de rentrer en Angleterre, mais je doute que le comité d'accueil y soit très sympathique..."

Le visage de Gabriel se fit plus sérieux, le ton un peu plus solennel.

"Il n'a pas entrepris tout ça à la légère, vous savez...Je connais mon cousin, on est bien d'accord que c'est une tête brûlée, mais il ne se fixe pas ses objectifs au hasard, et vous savez sans doute comme moi qu'il est extrêmement obstiné pour les atteindre. Je vous laisse, parlez-vous avant de décider quoi que ce soit."

Gabriel sortit après lui avoir laissé un jeu de clés, et Mycroft se laissa aller à la colère en frappant le dossier d'un coup de poing rageur. Greg avait planifié son enlèvement avec son cousin français, et surtout avec l'aide d'Anthea. Il ouvrit pourtant le dossier et poussa un long soupir à sa lecture. Il y avait les éléments liés aux dangers menaçant sa vie, ainsi que des papiers d'identité au nom de deux personnes inconnues mais comportant sa photographie sur l'un et celle de Greg sur l'autre. Il trouva aussi des documents concernant des transferts d'argent de leurs comptes bancaires vers ceux de leurs nouveaux alter ego. Greg et Anthea avaient eu raison pour le danger immédiat, évidemment, mais de là à organiser tout cela, sans même lui en parler? Il aurait fait son affaire de ce tortionnaire! Et qu'avaient-ils prévu à ses dépends pour la suite? Visiblement, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une fuite où n'avait nullement son mot à dire. Inconcevable. Inadmissible. Il allait régler cela. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut au milieu de divers papiers, une enveloppe rouge dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le contenu. Mais au moment où il allait la saisir, il entendit le bruit d'une moto au-dehors et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Dans l'encadrement, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, apparut Gregory Lestrade, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Il resta immobile quelques instants sur le seuil, puis s'avança vers Mycroft, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres.

\- « Ah, tu es réveillé... C'est très bien. Comment te sens-tu, mon amour ? »

Le ton n'était pas des plus assurés, mais le regard était franc. Mycroft lut immédiatement les intentions de Greg, comprit ce qu'impliquaient les choix de cet homme terriblement obstiné, devina surtout l'amour jamais disparu. Pourtant, il se raidit, se composa le visage le plus fermé qu'il put et adopta le ton le plus froid qu'il était possible.

« Alors comme ça on est en France ? Tu m'as drogué, tu as décidé, tout seul, de m'emmener sans autre forme de procès, de me soustraire contre ma volonté à tout et à tout le monde ? Les actes dont je dois répondre devant des juges, mon travail, mes collègues, mon frère, rien de tout cela ne compte pour toi ? Ma vie t'importe donc si peu ? »

Bien sûr, Greg s'attendait à une réaction de cet ordre-là. Bien sûr, il avait préparé tout un argumentaire pour, espérait-il, faire entendre raison à Mycroft. Mais les derniers mots transpercèrent son coeur, coupant net toute réflexion ordonnée. La colère le submergea, et l'explication calme et posée qu 'il s'était promis d'offrir ne fut rapidement plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il ôta sa veste et s'approcha en quelques enjambées rapides de Mycroft qui resta parfaitement immobile.

« Tu veux qu'on parle des décisions prises par un seul pour tout le monde? Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ? »

La voix de Mycroft, cinglante, claqua dans la pièce, tel un couperet.

\- « Peut-être, oui, parce que celle-là, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la meilleure, vois-tu ? »

-« Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai eu comme la sensation de ne pas vraiment avoir d'autre choix? Parce que pour ce qui est de ta vie, tu sais, je n'en donne pas cher si tu continues comme ça! Le problème, ce n'est pas seulement les seconds couteaux qui convoitent ta place ou les barbouzes à qui tu as mis le holà quelquefois. Encore que, pour ton information, il y en avait encore un après toi l'autre soir , à Londres près du Bussey ! La voix de Greg se cassa alors qu'il poursuivait. Mais est-ce que tu réalises que ça fait des années que tu meurs à petit feu à cause de tout ce qui te la pourrit, ta vie? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait, à moi, d'assister à ce spectacle quasiment tous les jours depuis que j'ai compris? »

Mais Mycroft rétorqua d'un ton glacial :

-« Tu ne comprends rien, justement ! Pour le coup, je crois que c'est bien moi qui n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir sur la façon de contrôler sa vie ! J'ai des responsabilités, figure-toi ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne peux pas tout envoyer promener comme ça ! »

Cette fois, les mots eurent l'effet inverse. Greg se sentit envahi par une immense tristesse à la vue de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un observateur inattentif aurait eu l'impression que Mycroft n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, mais un regard amoureux ne pouvait manquer la crispation soudaine des doigts et le léger tremblement de la lèvre inférieure.

-« Mais tu le voudrais, n'est-ce pas? Tu te rends compte, quand même, de tout ce que tu essaies de contrôler, au détriment de ta propre santé...pas seulement physique, Mycroft...depuis tout ce temps? A la limite, ça n'a presque pas changé depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble...Toujours cette tristesse au fond de tes yeux, quoi qu'on fasse, même quand je te serre contre moi, même quand on fait l'amour... Toujours cette impression que tu es en sursis, que tu ne peux jamais laisser de côté un instant ton frère, ta soeur dont je ne pouvais pas deviner l'existence mais qui dévorait bien la tienne, ton travail où tu dois garder un œil sur tout le monde et faire tes choix impossibles sur ce qui fera le moins de morts entre deux options aussi intenables l'une que l'autre... »

-« Greg, s'il te plaît, arrête ... », tenta Mycroft, d'une voix sourde.

Mais Greg était lancé, et c'est d'une voix maintenant hantée qu'il continua :

\- « Non, pas maintenant... Je ne crois plus à ce que tu me racontes, là. C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part, mais tu dois le savoir, j'ai cette quasi-certitude que dans le fond tu veux vivre, et aussi que tu m'aimes et que tu veux continuer avec moi. Vivre, mon amour...faire des projets - et j'en ai, pour nous, des projets, tu sais...voyager, repartir à zéro, faire ce qu'on aime vraiment... On peut, mon chéri...-" - tous les deux, ne pas être d'accord, rediscuter, s'engueuler peut-être, recommencer, et s'aimer toujours plus... Je crois que tu as compris que c'est toujours ce que je veux, et peu m'importe le prix à payer... Et si je me trompe, eh bien cela n'a pas plus d'importance que ça, parce que ce que je voulais d'abord et avant toute chose, c'est t'arracher à ton monde de morts et de spectres. Peu importe que tu m'en veuilles, qu'à cause de ce que j'ai fait tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi, j'aurai au moins essayé ça. Il doit y avoir par ici des papiers pour reprendre le ferry vers l'Angleterre, tu peux repartir, mais j'ai tellement peur que tu en meures, mon amour... ».

Greg avança encore, posant sa main sur le bras de Mycroft et cherchant son regard. La tristesse, le vide...La froideur polaire avait disparu, pourtant... Mais il n'y eut aucune étincelle, aucun mouvement. D'un geste rapide, et alors que Mycroft n'avait rien vu venir, saisissant l'enveloppe rouge qui était restée en évidence sur la table, Greg fit demi-tour, reprit sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte. Ecoutant la moto s'éloigner, Mycroft se trouva à nouveau seul, et ce fut avec la plus grande difficulté qu'il se ressaisit. Sa première idée fut de se mettre à la recherche de ces documents dont Greg lui avait parlé. Repartir... Il s'approcha d'une pile de dossiers posée sur un meuble.

 _Sois honnête, Mycroft. Tu cherches juste ce papier pour rester concentré sur quelque chose, il ne faut pas que tu penses à ce qu'il t'offre, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais tu..._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Mycroft prêta à peine attention au son d'une voiture dont le moteur ralentissait à l'extérieur.

 _Les portières avant claquent, deux passagers. Pas besoin de se demander qui..._

On tambourina à la porte, et on n'attendit pas d'y être invité pour entrer. Un long manteau, un désordre de boucles brunes et un sac jeté n'importe comment virevoltèrent soudain autour de Mycroft.

\- « Salut, frangin! Il était vraiment si urgent que tu révises ton français ? »

John suivait de près, comme d'habitude, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres et la main déjà tendue en guise de salut.

Mycroft ferma les yeux

 _Oh Seigneur, comme si j'avais besoin de cette tornade maintenant ..._

Il réalisa que son frère continuait à tourner autour de lui en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

-« Mais tu m'as l'air en forme, dis-moi ! C'est que ça te réussit quand on te force à dormir un peu, j'y penserai à l'occasion... », jeta Sherlock, l'air faussement moqueur.

John, entré à la suite de Sherlock, était jusqu'alors resté silencieux. Il savait bien que le détective, même si la menace du chirurgien était écartée, n'en demeurait pas moins profondément inquiet, du tour que prenaient les événements. Dans le même instant, il se dit que Sherlock n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de tester cette méthode sur son frère avant un bon moment, et qu'il ne voulait décidément rien entendre de cette histoire.

 _Ce n'est même plus qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a entre entre eux...ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne le comprenne pas après ce que nous...il ne veut simplement pas en entendre parler, il a peur de perdre son frère..._

\- « Sherlock... »

Le détective fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua :

\- « Ton cher Lestrade s'est affolé un peu vite, on a neutralisé toutes les menaces ou presque! On va aller trouver ta petite camarade Alicia et lui expliquer que Moran fait des siennes en essayant de t'envoyer du monde, elle va nous régler ça en moins de deux, je suis sûr! Elle n'a certainement pas envie que toute la presse se mette à en parler...Tu sais où est ton policier préféré? Préviens-le qu'il peut faire vos valises et rentrer! Frérot ! Tu m'écoutes? Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de partir en cavale pour le restant de vos jours ? »

Les yeux de Mycroft semblèrent soudain s'éclairer, et un léger sourire se forma même sur ses lèvres. Il regarda son frère, droit dans les yeux :

\- « En cavale? Non, je serai un mauvais fugitif, j'aurais trop mauvaise conscience à l'idée que les lois de mon pays me reprochent en permanence de m'être soustrait à elles. Et Greg...Comment puis-je lui demander d'envoyer aux quatre vents tout ce en quoi il a cru toute sa vie? »

-« Ah! Tu vois, John, triompha Sherlock en se tournant vers le médecin, je connais bien mon frère, pour finir ! Allez, si on retrouve rapidement ton soupirant, on peut attraper le train de... »

L'air profondément absorbé, presque rêveur, Mycroft continua, sans tenir compte des mots de son frère. Il semblait presque se parler à lui-même, comme si c'était lui qu'il cherchait finalement à convaincre.

\- « Et pourtant, il l'a fait...il est prêt à ce qu'on abandonne tout, et qu'on recommence une vie qui serait la nôtre, cette fois... »

-« Arrête avec ça, Mycroft, prononça lentement Sherlock qui sentait déjà sa gorge se nouer à ces propos. Tu as toujours eu le choix de ta vie et de tes actes, et tu sais très bien que tu as pris beaucoup de décisions juste pour toi, pour assurer ta position là où tu es, et certainement pas parce que tu y étais obligé... »

A ces mots, Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

\- « ...Et bien sûr, il ne te vient pas à l'esprit que pour pouvoir veiller sur tout le monde, il fallait que je... Oh, ça suffit, j'ai eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois avec les parents...et de toute façon, tu n'as plus besoin de tout ça - et Eurus non plus, d'ailleurs. Je crois que tu peux être fier du chemin que tu as parcouru, et tu n'es plus seul pour le poursuivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Mycroft ... »

Sherlock ne remarqua pas que John s'avançait vers lui tandis que Mycroft poursuivait :

-« Et Greg me dirait sans doute que je veux faire face à des lois qui ne m'ont pas protégé, qui ne nous ont pas protégé depuis le début de tout ça. Il a des doutes sur la vie et les combats qu'il a choisis...Il en a toujours eu un peu avec les marchandages qu'il voyait dans la police, mais depuis qu'il connaît le monde qui est le mien... »

Le détective coupa brutalement son frère. Il semblait à la fois perdu et presque en colère :

\- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous protègera, après? Et c'est quoi de toute façon, cet « après » que vous envisagez ? C'est un moment, le temps que tout se calme? C'est pour toujours ? Mais enfin, à quoi tu penses ? »

Sherlock crut que sa perception de la réalité était définitivement altérée lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son frère s'embuer de larmes alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête:

\- « Qui aurait cru que de nous deux tu serais un jour la voix de la raison? Et que j'aurais le plus grand mal à l'écouter ... »

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, appelle Greg tout de suite ... »

Sherlock avait haussé la voix et saisi son frère par l'épaule. John s'approcha à son tour.

-« Sherlock...laisse-le décider ... »

\- « Mais décider quoi, John ? Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, on rentre ! »

\- « Bien sûr que si, il y a deux solutions ! Ce n'est pas simple, mais il doit choisir, et il doit choisir seul ! répliqua John, la voix soudain plus impérieuse, en posant sa main sur le bras de Sherlock pour l'éloigner doucement de son frère. Il sentait le détective vibrer de frustration et d'incompréhension mêlées. Ce fut Mycroft qui reprit alors la parole, l'air soudain plus déterminé.

\- « Merci, John, mais je crains que vous n'ayez tort. Je n'ai pas réellement le choix, en effet, si je veux continuer à vivre...Pas à cause des menaces directes, de Moran,... qu'Alicia et les autres seront obligés de surveiller, bien sûr, mais de tous ces fantômes...Tout le sang sur mes mains alors que je ne le voulais à aucun prix, toute la souffrance que j'ai causée...Il faut que je vive avec ça, et moi seul, je ne peux pas... » La voix de Mycroft s'était faite plus sombre et plus basse. « Je mourrai, tu sais, Sherlock, avec ces spectres qui me poursuivent, qui s'attacheront où que j'aille au moindre de mes pas... En devenant quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être...quelqu'un de meilleur, enfin j'essaierais, cela deviendrait possible, je crois... Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y croire...En devenant cet autre moi-même, ailleurs, qui sait si je ne porterais pas mieux le poids de toutes ces fautes? Et surtout...je ne serais plus seul... Je le sais déjà, j'aurais un tel soutien pour porter ce fardeau... »

\- « Et toi qui m'as toujours dit que... » , coupa Sherlock, surpris de cette confession à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- « ...que se préoccuper des autres ne donnait aucun avantage? L'une de mes plus grandes surprises de ces derniers mois, tu peux me croire, a été de découvrir que je m'étais trompé à ce sujet...C'est avec stupéfaction que je me sens reprendre ces forces qui commençaient, je te l'avoue, à me manquer, jour après jour, près de lui... Alors voilà, je... »

\- « Tu veux aller le retrouver? Et si on a négligé quelque chose? S'il y a encore quelqu'un au MI-5 qui...c'est bizarre que nous n'ayons aucune nouvelle d'Alicia, tout de même... Et tout le reste? Tu es prêt à tout envoyer aux quatre vents, alors ? » Et il y avait comme une sorte de désarroi dans le ton de Sherlock.

\- « Je n'aurais pas dit ça il y a quelques heures, mais oui, je ne peux l'être davantage, mon cher frère... Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous reviendrons ici tous les deux dès que possible, mais ce ne sera pas pour préparer un retour à Londres... »

Interdit, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, Sherlock regarda son frère passer son manteau et se diriger vers la sortie.

\- « Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est allé ... »

\- « Bien sûr que si, je le sais... ou ...je l'ai compris ..."

Mycroft sourit à son frère en refermant lentement la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg avait abandonné sa moto sur un chemin qui menait aux dunes et qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Il l'avait tellement parcouru avec Gabriel quand ils étaient jeunes. Leurs premières cigarettes, leurs premières amours, leurs fous rires, leurs rêves ... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était en larmes que Greg s'étaient dirigé vers la plage. La mer grise, toute proche, était presque montée à la hauteur des dunes et des hautes herbes salées. Épuisé, Greg se lova dans un creux de sable, abrité du vent et des embruns. Il sortit de sa veste l'enveloppe rouge qu'il avait glissée dans la poche et la posa à côté de lui. Il avait l'esprit vide et ne pouvait détacher son attention de cette enveloppe que lui avait remise Anthéa, avant de quitter Londres.

\- « Vous auriez dû l'avoir au moment de votre dîner à Dartford, lui avait-elle dit. M. Holmes m'avait demandé de l'aider à en choisir le contenu...et après...tout ce qui est arrivé, il voulait que je la détruise. Je n'ai pas pu. Elle est à vous, depuis le début », avait-elle ajoutée en baissant la voix.

Greg ferma les yeux. Quels étaient les mots que Mycroft avait préféré lui écrire, ceux dont il savait qu'il n'était parvenu à prononcer ?

Mais à ce moment précis, il ne put ouvrir l'enveloppe rouge , la remit dans sa veste et les larmes jaillirent à nouveau, dans un flot continu, sans se tarir. Elles s'écoulaient sans discontinuer et il avait beau, d'un geste rageur, frotter ses yeux, elles revenaient sans cesse, comme l'expression du désespoir qui l'avait saisi au moment où il avait laissé Mycroft dans la maison de son enfance.

 _C'est fini. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver à cet effroyable gâchis ?_

Il avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir le convaincre. Il avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir l'apprivoiser.

 _Mycroft, mon oiseau sauvage._

Il se morigéna lui-même. Quel fou il avait été ! Il comprenait maintenant que son entreprise avait été vouée à l'échec avant même n'avoir commencé. Il avait été le seul à rêver cet avenir à deux, loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu être auparavant, l'un et l'autre. Il avait été le seul à croire qu'ils pouvaient recommencer. Jusqu'au bout, devant Mycroft, il avait fait face mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il avait abandonné sa garde, et comme le ressac de la mer à jamais en mouvement, ses larmes allaient et revenaient sans s'arrêter.

Progressivement cependant il se calma. Le vent était tombé. Il faisait presque tiède à l'abri de la dune. Recroquevillé dans un creux un peu plus profond qu'un autre, il commença, comme un gosse, à faire glisser le sable entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il s''était juste réfugié dans la douceur infinie de ce sable blanc du nord. Sans avoir conscience vraiment de ce qu'il faisait, à genoux, il se mit à creuser à mains nues ce qui ressemblait aux douves des châteaux qu'ils construisaient avec Gabriel pendant leurs vacances d'été. Une muraille suivit bientôt, puis une autre. Une tristesse immense nouait sa gorge; il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mais il continuait sa tache, avec une espèce de rage et malgré les sanglots qui le secouaient de temps à autre, le château s'élevait, tourmenté et bizarre, aux tours déjà abolies par le sable qui ne cessait de glisser.

 _Je suis pathétique_

Qu'avait-il devant lui, comme avenir ? se prit à songer Greg. L'idée d'un futur sans Mycroft lui était inconcevable... Revenir à Londres ? Faire amende honorable ? Retourner au Yard tous les matins ? Il en était désormais incapable. Greg se leva et contempla son œuvre de sable qui commençait déjà à s'affaisser.

 _Voilà à quoi ressemble ma vie_

Détournant ses yeux, il fit quelques pas vers la mer qui continuait de monter dans un mouvement inéluctable. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir son appareil photo avec lui pour pouvoir saisir l'instant précis où le flot vient mouiller le rivage et mouler des formes étranges sur le sable sec. Les couleurs étaient parfaites. Du vert étonnamment clair et surtout un gris intense et irisé.

 _Regarde-moi, Myc, je veux voir tes yeux quand tu te donnes à moi._

C'était cela maintenant sa vie ? Plus jamais, il ne verrait les yeux gris de Mycroft s'assombrir au moment du plaisir partagé ? Une douleur brutale lui vrilla la poitrine. D'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes versées, il se mit à fredonner, sans y songer, les paroles de cette ancienne mélodie française qu'il aimait tant, qu'il chantait souvent et que Mycroft avait fini par savoir par cœur lui aussi.

 _Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

Alors qu'il répétait sans fin les deux premiers vers en regardant la mer, il sentit, bien qu'aucun bruit ne l'eut prévenu, bien qu'il était à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'il n'était pas seul face à cette mer immense, bien qu'il pensait confier son désespoir aux vagues dans le plus grand secret, une voix murmurer dans un souffle à son oreille et répondre avec douceur, en fredonnant aussi :

 _J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines_

 _Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta fa_ _ç_ _on_

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner et resta face à la mer. Mycroft l'enlaçait déjà et dévorait de ses lèvres sa nuque. Greg se sentit attiré, enserré par des bras puissants qui l'empêchaient presque de respirer. La fragrance de bergamote, si douce, si familière l'enveloppa et, de nouveau, des larmes jaillirent sous ses paupières qu'il avait maintenant fermées, attentif seulement à la chaleur de l'étreinte dans laquelle il désirait, plus que tout, se perdre. Il chancela sous la force de l'émotion qui, comme les vagues recouvrant maintenant la plage, le submergeait, le laissant plus incertain que jamais.

Des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas bruissaient, indistinctes, autour de lui. Tels les essaims d'oiseaux sauvages assourdissent le rivage, telles les paroles de Mycroft l'encerclaient dans une caresse infinie. Progressivement, le silence se fit en lui. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes s'appuyer longuement sur sa nuque dans un baiser plus intense. Un mot, un seul parvint à sa conscience.

\- « Greg ... »

\- « Ne dis rien de plus, je t'en supplie », murmura-t-il. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte et il se retourna enfin vers Mycroft. Ce dernier avait dû quitter la maison brusquement, car malgré le vent et la fraicheur, il n'avait pas de veste et les rafales s'engouffraient dans sa chemise blanche. Il avait le souffle court, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à la plage. Au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, Greg souffla, la voix basse.

-« Alors comme ça, tu es venu...tu es là... contre vents et marées . .. ? »

Comme Mycroft restait silencieux, Greg, les yeux rougis, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le bas de son jean était trempé par l'eau qui avait monté sur la rivage. Il semblait perdu et frissonnait violemment sous la morsure du vent. La mâchoire tendue à l'extrême, les poings serrés, il faisait face à Mycroft à quelques pas de lui.

Mycroft se rapprocha alors de Greg. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et l'attira vers lui, comme s'il craignait que Greg soudain ne se dérobe. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Celui de Greg portait une interrogation douloureuse, chancelante, insupportable. Celui de Mycroft révélait désormais une assurance absolue.

 _J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson_

Quand Greg fut à ce point si proche que Mycroft pouvait entendre le souffle de sa respiration, alors il osa lui lâcher les mains et glissa les siennes sous sa chemise. Sa main rencontra alors l'enveloppe rouge, toujours cachetée, que Greg avait gardée contre son coeur. Un sourire interrogateur traversa son regard; il reprit l'enveloppe et murmura :

« Plus tard, ensemble ... »

Ses mains glissèrent vers les hanches de Greg et le tinrent, immobile. Les paroles devenues inutiles, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, d'abord hésitantes, cherchant dans une caresse légère un espoir encore fragile. Ce fut Mycroft qui, le premier, entrouvrit sa bouche et permit à Greg de venir plus intimement, avec une force grandissante. Il pouvait encore goûter les larmes salées qui avaient coulé sur son visage.

 _Greg ... J'ai tout appris de toi, comme on boit aux fontaines_

En un instant, ils ne furent plus qu'un enchevêtrement de bouches, de caresses, de lèvres, de baisers, de mots indistincts. Ils se tenaient plus étroitement enlacés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, leurs hanches soudées. Leurs mains étaient partout, comme s'ils se découvraient une première fois, avec fièvre, dans une incohérence brûlante qui les submergeait l'un et l'autre.

Ce fut Greg qui, le premier, à bout de souffle rompit leur étreinte. Silencieux, il entraîna Mycroft et, quittant l'extrême bord du rivage, le mena vers les dunes, vers ce château de sable charmant, aux tours maintenant de guingois. Mycroft s'agenouilla tout près. Ses doigts trouvèrent un coquillage fragile qu'il plaça de travers sur un des donjons qui menaçaient de s'écrouler.

 _Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne_

Il attira Greg vers lui dans un mouvement avec une douceur infinie, sans plus le quitter du regard. Sa main trouva sous la chemise entrouverte par le vent le chemin du coeur et s'y posa, puissante et totalement sereine.

\- « Tu ne me l'a dit qu'une seule fois, à Dartford tu sais, Myc ? », murmura alors Greg.

Mycroft ne répondit pas tout de suite mais un sourire espiègle éclaira soudain son visage.

« ...Dit quoi, mon amour ? »

 _-_ « Tu es ... tu es ... incorrigible, Mycroft Holmes », reprit Greg, la voix encore chancelante.

Mycroft se rapprocha davantage encore et dans l'oreille, comme s'il allait lui glisser un secret par eux seuls partagé, quand soudain, venu de nulle part, le vrombissement de l'hélice d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne leur fallu qu'une seconde pour comprendre.

\- « On dirait que les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Les chiens de garde du MI5 débarquent », cria Mycroft pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant qui les enveloppait, alors que des jets cinglants de sable produits par le rotor les frappaient maintenant de tous cotés.

Deux agents lourdement équipés se tenaient sur les patins, prêts à sauter dès qu'ils en auraient la possibilité.

\- « Pas question de nous laisser rembarquer vers Londres, hurla Greg en pointant son arme vers le ciel pour faire diversion, on sait pourquoi vous êtes là, mais on ne part pas avec vous. On part seuls, libres, et tous les deux, ou on ne part pas ! Aucun de nous deux ne veut plus jouer à vos jeux sordides ! - Ils ne nous lâcheront pas. Vite, ma moto est par là, lança-t-il alors à Mycroft. Suis-moi, continua-t-il en montrant le chemin par lequel il était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

En un instant, Greg avait enfourché sa moto, l'avait démarrée. Il répéta, d'une voix tendue par l'urgence.

\- "Vite, Myc, vite".

D'un coup d'accélérateur brutal, il lança la moto à une allure folle en zigzaguant à travers les dunes; l'hélicoptère avait repris un peu d'altitude quand le pilote avait compris la manoeuvre de Greg, mais restait cependant très près des deux fugitifs. La force du rotor produisait d'immenses gerbes de sable qui semblaient enfermer la moto dans un piège sans issue. Mycroft, à l'arrière, haletait lourdement. Sa respiration rapide brûlait le cou de Greg, qui maintenant, conduisait la moto à une vitesse encore plus folle entre les hautes dunes herbeuses.

\- « Greg ... Greg ... ? hurla Mycroft ... Arrête, arrête ... tu vas nous ... »

Mais le policier donna un coup d'accélérateur supplémentaire.

\- « Tiens-toi, Myc, on va les semer ... » Mycroft aurait juré qu'il y avait presque de l'allégresse dans la voix de Greg.

 _Mon amour ... Espèce de fou..._

Sur la plage, ce n'était plus qu'un chaos de sable, de bruit et de vent. La moto virevoltait dans les dunes tandis que l'hélicoptère se rapprochait, dardant son museau vers le sol, le train déjà sorti, les deux agents prêts à bondir.

Mycroft, serré étroitement contre Greg sentait le coeur du policier battre à tout rompre tandis que lui-même balançait de tous côtés pour épouser les mouvements fous de la moto.

\- « Nous y voilà , cria soudain Greg.

Un dernier virage en épingle auquel il avait contraint l'hélicoptère désormais en rase-motte avait soulevé une gerbe de sable encore plus épaisse épaisse. Mycroft entendit alors comme un bruit sourd au dessus-d'eux. Le sable s'était engouffré dans les grilles d'entrée d'air de la turbine et le rotor s'était brusquement arrêté. Tournant la tête vers l'arrière, Mycroft vit que le pilote était contraint de poser en urgence son appareil; les deux agents avaient eu beau sauter au moment où l'hélicoptère se posait, ils étaient déjà distancés alors que Greg accélérait de nouveau et que la moto disparaissait derrière une dune plus haute qu'une autre. A une allure encore plus rapide, tournant brusquement le guidon, Greg quitta alors la plage pour rejoindre une petite route goudronnée et, durant ce qui paru être une éternité à Mycroft, il lança son engin droit devant, sans jamais se retourner. Il avait juste saisi les mains de Mycroft qui enlaçaient sa taille, et l'avait attiré plus étroitement encore vers lui, plaquant durement son dos contre sa poitrine.

Ils furent soudain, sans que Mycroft ne l'eut vraiment saisi, le long d'une autre plage, au fond d'un creux abritée par quelques dunes plus hautes. De frêles esquifs se balançaient, accrochés à leur bouée, à peine éclairés par les dernières lumières du jour qui commençaient à tomber. Greg ralentit la moto et s'approcha près d'une bâtisse silencieuse et solitaire, à laquelle s'accrochait un petit ponton flottant. Presque à l'arrêt maintenant, il poussa du pied une porte branlante à l'arrière du bâtiment et les fit entrer.

Le silence qui les enveloppa, une fois la moto éteinte, fut plus assourdissant encore que le vacarme effroyable qui les avait laminés depuis que l'hélicoptère s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Toujours silencieux, Greg prit la main de Mycroft qui vacillait en descendant de la moto, et d'un doigt posé sur sa bouche, en lui faisant le signe de se taire, il l'entraîna vers une porte au fond du garage vers la pièce principale du bâtiment.

C'était en toute évidence un club de voile. Des cordages, soigneusement enroulés, occupaient toute une partie de l'espace tandis que des embarcations d'enfant étaient alignées en face de la porte principale qui donnait sur l'avant, vers la mer. Un parfum de sel et de corde embaumait ce lieu endormi. Il y avait des trophées posés sur une étagère et des fanions qui attestaient la fierté des victoires passées. Une bannière « Coupe franco-britannique, Août 1980 », un peu poussiéreuse était accrochée à l'un des murs, comme la trace jamais oubliée d'un été glorieux. Le règlement du club et des régates trônait sur un comptoir dans un cadre de bois surmonté des drapeaux français et anglais, qui se faisaient fièrement face. « Que le meilleur gagne, dans le strict respect des lois de la voile » : telle était la devise du club inscrite au-dessus de la porte du hangar.

\- « C'est là que tu faisais de la voile avec Gabriel, lorsque tu étais enfant », n'est-ce pas ? murmura Mycroft, sa main toujours étroitement tenue par celle de Greg, brûlante, sous l'effet de la poursuite mortelle à laquelle tous deux venaient d'échapper.

\- « Mon brillant Mycroft, toujours égal à lui-même ... » chuchota Greg en le regardant, sans finir sa phrase, les yeux rieurs.

\- « Et c'est là que, à douze ans, tu lui as révélé que tu serais policier au Yard parce que tu mettais les règles, l'ordre et la loi plus haut que tout ... je me trompe peut-être ? »

\- « Tu es incroyable, Myc ... Oui, plus haut que tout sauf ... toi » et il l'attira vers lui dans un baiser ardent. « Personne ni rien ne t'enlèvera à moi. » Ce fut comme un refrain, une promesse de certitude quand Mycroft répéta « Ni personne ni rien ne t'enlèvera à moi non plus, tu le sais maintenant ».

Tous deux frissonnaient encore, dans l'ivresse de ce moment où ils avaient échappé à leurs assaillants. Leurs yeux allaient et venaient sur les voiles, les cordages, les ancres de marine, tandis que leurs deux coeurs commençaient à battre au rythme des vagues toujours recommencées. Ils se retrouvaient seuls et traqués, ils le savaient, mais cela leur importait si peu à côté des horizons qui s'ouvraient maintenant devant eux, et vers lesquels ils voulaient, c'était une certitude désormais, davantage à se lancer. L'effervescence de la poursuite courait dans leurs veines et ce fut dans un mouvement incontrôlable qu'ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se cherchant avec frénésie et passion. Mycroft le premier commença à déshabiller Greg qui avait chancelé sous l'ardeur de ses caresses. En un instant, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements qui leur étaient devenus une entrave insupportable. Ils se laissèrent glisser, maintenant nus l'un contre l'autre, sur un ballot de voiles, dans un désordre réciproque de lèvres qui allaient partout, et qui, chaudes et soyeuses, effleuraient les parties les plus intimes de chacun. Greg surmontait son amant. Dans un souffle, il lui demanda de s'offrir à lui plus complètement encore et, comme Mycroft acquiesçait, l'enveloppa tout entier de sa bouche brûlante. Il avait agrippé les hanches de Mycroft, qui allaient et venaient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, heurtant le fond de sa gorge. Il eut soudain comme une supplique presque désespérée.

\- " Arrête Greg , je ... , pas tout de suite ... encore ... je ... ".

Mais les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge parce que Greg l'embrassait de nouveau sur ses lèvres et que lui, avait glissé sa main, entre eux deux, pour le prendre et caresser l'endroit le plus sensible. Greg laissa aller un gémissement quand il sentit les doigts de son amant s'enrouler autour de lui et enfonça plus durement encore ses hanches contre Mycroft, en leur imposant une friction et un rythme délicieux.

\- " Myc, je peux te toucher ... plus ... ? demanda alors Greg. Sa seule réponse fut les jambes de son amant qui s'ouvrirent pour lui, dans un geste si amoureux que Greg faillait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Brûlant de désir, il se glissa en lui avec le plus de douceur que sa fougue ne pouvait en ménager à ce moment précis.

\- Ca va ... ? s'assura-t-il en regardant Mycroft.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient assombris sous la force des vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui à chaque poussée un peu plus forte de Greg. Chaque mouvement de hanche, chaque élan les faisaient gémir ensemble davantage. Ils se regardaient avec passion, leurs bouches indissociables. Ce fut Mycroft qui en mordant les lèvres de Greg les amena en même temps au paroxysme de plaisir, dans un cri partagé. Et comme Greg le disait toujours à ce moment-là, encore une fois ce furent ces mêmes mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Myc ... »

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne put reprendre son souffle. Mycroft posa alors une pluie de baisers sur le torse de Greg qui le surmontait encore alors que ce dernier avait posé ses lèvres dans le cou de Mycroft sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Greg se dégagea doucement, la respiration encore affolée. Mycroft protesta.

\- « Non, reste, s'il te plait, reste ... »

Greg allongé sur le côté maintenant caressait tendrement le torse trempé de Mycroft qui reposait à côté de lui.

\- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire ... », murmura Greg, au bout de quelques instants.

\- « Ah oui ... ? Et je peux savoir quoi peut-être, espèce de flic-qui-sait-toujours-tout ? demanda Mycroft, amusé.

\- « Pas besoin de le dire ..., » chuchota Greg, et il ramena avec douceur en souriant pour lui-même sur son amant un pli de voile pour le protéger du froid.

Sans en avoir conscience, ils glissèrent dans le sommeil, encore enlacés l'un contre l'autre. L'aube réveilla Greg le premier. Mycroft dormait encore, drôlement entortillé dans la voile blanche, s'agitant un peu, sur le point de se réveiller lui aussi. Pris par le froid du petit matin, Greg retrouva ses vêtements abandonnés la veille à la hâte et se rhabilla rapidement. Il prit alors la veste de Mycroft pour l'étendre sur lui quand l'enveloppe rouge glissa au sol hors de la poche dans laquelle elle avait été placée. Greg la saisit lentement. Même froissée, elle était toujours cachetée. Le policier s'assit contre le ballot de toile et regarda l'enveloppe longuement, la triturant entre ses doigts, soudain tremblants. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à Dartford, à cette nuit où Mycroft lui avait avoué son amour pour la première fois. Mycroft avait préparé cette lettre pour lui ... Mais maintenant, à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait, il avait soudain peur.

\- « Et si tu l'ouvrais, s'entendit-il dire à côté de lui. Mycroft s'était réveillé et le regardait tendrement.

Très lentement, Greg décacheta l'enveloppe rouge. C'était une photo d'un voilier qu'il avait prise, un dimanche de septembre où ils étaient allés tous les deux à Brighton. Greg avait su capturer la grâce infinie du bateau qui se rapprochait du rivage. C'était comme la promesse du retour tant espéré après les mois de mer et de séparation, comme l'espérance d'un amour qui allait renaitre à lui-même.

\- " Regarde derrière ... continua Mycroft, je ne pensais pas quitter Londres quand je l'ai écrite, mais ça ne change rien ".Greg exhala un soupir profond et retourna la photo. Il découvrit alors quelques lignes que Mycroft avait rédigées d'une main frémissante, pour leur dîner prévu ce soir-là, à Dartford où il avait cru que tout était fini et qu'en un instant, il avait pensé ce plan pour le sauver des griffes qui s'apprêtaient à le détruire, pour le sauver de lui-même, pour l'amener ici dans les dunes de Dunkerque. Greg se mit à lire, le cœur battant la chamade. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, à travers ses larmes, il sentait la main de Mycroft caresser la sienne avec douceur et il percevait l'assurance de leur amour partagé.

 _Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Je veux m'endormir en ne r_ _e_ _gardant que toi. Je en veux plus voir d'autres yeux que les tiens en me réveillant le matin. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble, là o_ _ù tu le dé_ _cideras._


	8. Chapter 8 Route des dunes

Alicia Smallwood faillit lâcher le téléphone. A l'autre bout de la ligne, son chef de bureau n'en menait pas large. La respiration laborieuse, il reprit embarrassé son récit. Il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin et les ordres étaient on ne peut plus clairs. On ne dérangeait jamais Lady Smallwood avant 5h30. Jamais. Les circonstances, néanmoins, lui avaient paru à ce point exceptionnelles qu'il avait pris sur lui de déroger. Mais plus il expliquait les événements, plus il sentait la tension de sa supérieure monter, incrédulité et exaspération mêlées jusqu'au moment où Lady Smallwood le coupa sèchement :

\- Vous ne savez pas où ils trouvent ? Vous moqueriez-vous de moi? Vous tenez vraiment à votre prochaine nomination ? Ou bien avez-vous soudainement envie d'un poste de l'autre côté de la planète, dans les bas-fonds de ce qu'il reste de notre empire ?

Alicia Smallwood raccrocha, trempée d'une sueur froide. Son bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle venait à peine de remonter de la salle d'entrainement où tous les matins elle se livrait à une demi- heure d'exercices intensifs avant de faire un premier point avec son chef de bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, la journée commençait sous les auspices les plus sombres. Cet appel, passé sur sa ligne personnelle cryptée, portait en lui une menace qu'elle aurait cru pourtant impossible.

 _Seigneur ... Il est donc finalement passé à l'acte ?_

\- Allez, fit-elle en se tournant vers son assistante, contactez Heathrow pour avoir un plan de vol pour la France le plus vite possible! Et elle rajouta à demi-mots, maintenant pour elle-même :

Ces Holmes finiront par avoir raison de ma santé mentale! Dans quel gouffre cet idiot est-il en train de se perdre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle s'approcha près de son bureau tout en fourrageant dans un dossier et en attendant que son interlocuteur décroche. Elle entendit un long bâillement et une voix fatiguée qui maugréait fortement. Mais elle ne lui laissa aucune possibilité de prendre la parole et d'une voix particulièrement abrupte, elle interrogea :

\- Où sont-ils, Docteur Watson ?

Et comme le médecin ne lui répondait pas, elle répéta d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus impassible mais qui dénotait son exaspération.

\- Je vous le demande une dernière fois, Docteur Watson. Réfléchissez bien et vite. Où sont Gregory Lestrade et les frères Holmes ?

A l'autre bout du fil, John perçut immédiatement l'inquiétude, la colère et la panique montante d'Alicia Smallwood.

 _Il y a un problème. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils ne sont pas revenus hier soir_

Une brusque vague d'anxiété lui serra la gorge.

\- Docteur Watson, j'attends, fit la voix de plus en plus autoritaire.

\- Je ... Je ... Rappelez-moi dans une heure, répondit-il et il coupa d'un coup sec la conversation.

Il avait pris son téléphone en tâtonnant dans le noir quand le vibreur l'avait brusquement réveillé une minute plus tôt. Il se rejeta en arrière sur l'oreiller quand il prit conscience que Sherlock n'était plus à côté de lui. Les draps étaient glacés. Il devait être parti depuis un bon bout de temps. Etouffant un demi juron, John se leva. Il n'entendait rien que le bruit des vagues.

Quand Sherlock et lui étaient arrivés de Londres quelques heures auparavant, qu'ils avaient trouvé Mycroft, seul, dans la maison Route des dunes et que ce dernier était parti rejoindre Greg sur la plage, ils avaient convenu d'attendre le retour des deux hommes. Mais les heures avaient passé lentement. Sherlock ne tenait pas en place. Sa conversation avec Mycroft semblait avoir ébranlé sa confiance que John avait eu tant de mal à lui faire trouver. Il faisait les cent pas, maugréait, regardait sa montre, pianotait sur son téléphone. Il s'était mis en tête d'allumer un feu de bois dans l'ancienne cheminée et il n'arrêtait pas d'enfourner les bûches et de tisonner à un train d'enfer. John, dans un parfait contrepoint, était rêveur. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur l'étreinte dans laquelle Sherlock et lui s'étaient volontairement perdus dans le train. Il ressentait un calme absolu, l'aboutissement qu'il avait depuis longtemps cherché mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer ni même formuler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, quand Mycroft avait eu l'air finalement si sûr de lui devant son frère, quand il lui avait clairement indiqué avoir fait un choix, John, dans un mouvement intérieur similaire, avait reconnu la teneur du propos et s'était mis à espérer que Sherlock, enfin, ne baisse sa garde. Mais le détective, s'il semblait avoir accepté pour lui-même une certaine forme d'évolution, semblait particulièrement rétif à l'idée que celui qu'il considérait encore comme son aîné, un modèle qu'il se défendait pourtant comme un beau diable d'imiter, pût vouloir de son plein gré renoncer à ce qu'il avait érigé comme une loi indéfectible depuis leur jeunesse et qu'il avait répété à l'envie.

 _Aimer n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock._

Pendant que le détective réchauffait ses mains devant l'âtre et grinçait des dents en maudissant son frère et son _beau gosse,_ comme il l'appelait,John avait préparé du thé et des biscuits. Évidemment Sherlock, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas faim mais John avait réussi à le cajoler suffisamment pour qu'il acceptât d'avaler des tartines de miel. Il avait pris un air dégoûté quand John lui avait proposé d'ouvrir une boite de soupe trouvée dans un des placards de la cuisine et il s'était contenté de lécher sa cuillère sucrée, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

La nuit était tombée sur les dunes. La mer montait. On entendait les vagues rouler puissamment sur le rivage à quelques encablures de la maison mais Mycroft et Greg n'étaient pas rentrés. L'agitation de Sherlock n'avait fait que croître au fil des heures. Puis il s'était brusquement calmé.

\- Ils ne rentreront pas ce soir, avait-il dit d'un ton bizarre en regardant encore une fois son téléphone. Il s'était alors jeté tout habillé sur le lit d'une des deux chambres. John l'avait rejoint, lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et l'avait couvert d'une couverture car Sherlock, dans un demi sommeil agité, marmonnait déjà qu'il avait froid. Le médecin s'était alors endormi jusqu'à ce que l'appel de Lady Smallwood ne le réveillât avant l'aube dans un lit froid et déserté.

John ouvrit la porte de la chambre. L'aube n'était pas encore levée. Il faisait sombre dans le salon éclairé seulement par les braises mourantes qui rougeoyaient faiblement dans l'âtre. Sherlock n'était pas là. La maison était vide. John mit en route la bouilloire. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Forcément. L'appel d'Alicia Smallwood n'était pas anodin et la voix âpre résonna de nouveau en lui.

 _Où sont Gregory Lestrade et les frères Holmes ... ?_

Faisant infuser un sachet de thé dans sa tasse, John alluma machinalement la télévison. La voix de lady Smallwood allait et venait dans son esprit encore embrumé d'un mauvais sommeil.

 _Où sont Gregory Lestrade et les frères Holmes... ?_

Ce fut presque sans surprise que sur l'écran du téléviseur John vit apparaître en gros plan le visage de Greg tandis que défilait en bas le bandeau des nouvelles urgentes. Il y aurait eu, d'après les dernières informations, l'attaque d'un hélicoptère sur une plage de Dunkerque.

 _Tu m étonneras toujours, Greg ..._

Dans les bâtiments silencieux du club, Greg lisait et relisait la carte, le coeur battant la chamade, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il arriva à lever les yeux sur Mycroft, celui-ci lui demanda sur un ton presque hésitant.

-« C'est ce que tu veux? Qu'on vive tous les deux, où que ce soit, même si je suis un hors-la-loi privé de tous ses biens, si on ne revient pas tout de suite à Londres...ou même pas du tout ?

Greg soupira.

 _Seigneur ... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus pour le convaincre ?_

Ce fut d'une voix très assurée qu'il réaffirma encore :

\- Evidemment, mon amour, quelle question! C'est pour ça aussi que je t'ai fait partir. Ce procès qui allait t'envoyer loin de moi...C'était tellement injuste, de toute façon...

-Oui, je connais ton point de vue à ce sujet. Tu as certainement raison, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de me poser la question, en fait...Je suis prêt à répondre de mes choix, pourtant..., reprit Mycroft qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'abandonner complètement encore.

\- Mais oui, je comprends, pas devant des accusateurs publics qui ne veulent que du spectacle, de l'argent ou ta disparition. Quand quelqu'un aura un regard un tant soit peu équilibré sur tout ça, on pensera à rentrer. D'ici là, Gabriel m'a dit qu'on pouvait rester autant qu'on voulait. Si on doit rester jusqu'à la période où il loue habituellement la maison aux touristes, on ne le laissera pas y perdre. Les transferts de nos biens qu'Anthéa a prévus sur nos nouvelles identités ont fonctionné, à ce qu'il semble ..

Greg fit une pause et reprit la voix plus basse et un peu hésitante :

\- Tu sais ... j'ai pensé ... Qui sait, en joignant ton goût pour la peinture et le mien pour la photo, on pourrait même l'aider dans sa galerie... ?

Mycroft posa sur son amant un regard plein de tendresse.

"Alors c'est vrai, tu as des projets pour nous deux... Ça me paraît vraiment magnifique, mais dans l'immédiat...

 _Mon Myc ... tellement rationnel ..._

Greg ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Dans l'immédiat ... tu vas fermer les yeux ...

\- Tiens donc ... murmura Mycroft qui avait déjà compris. Et il sentit les lèvres de Greg se poser avec assurance sur les siennes. Dans un vertige, Greg se revit chercher les lèvres de Mycroft, lors de ce premier baiser, près de ce square à Londres quelques mois auparavant. C'était le jour où ils avaient fait leur première balade en moto. Mycroft avait ouvert sa bouche si lentement, si timidement que Greg avait d'abord cru qu'il se refusait à la caresse intime, mais finalement, il s'était laissé apprivoiser par la douceur du baiser offert et s'était donné, avec cette fragrance de bergamote qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Aujourd'hui, les épreuves avaient muri leur amour. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout d'eux-même, chacun pour sauver l'autre de la folie de la chaine d'événements qui allaient les broyer. Ils avaient tout combattu. Ils avaient tout surmonté. Ils étaient prêts l'un pour l'autre, plus assurés, plus déterminés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Greg plongea avec assurance dans la bouche de Mycroft.

 _Si tu savais, Myc, comme je vais t'aimer encore plus_

Il glissa son bras derrière le dos de son amant pour l'attirer étroitement contre lui et se mit à dévorer ses lèvres et sa langue de la sienne, impérieuse, passionnée, tandis qu'il attirait ses hanches au plus près de lui-même.

 _Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi_

Mycroft, sous l'assaut exigeant, s'était renversé en arrière, goûtant l'exquise sensation, la peau râpeuse, la barbe piquante que finalement il aimait tant et qui maintenant était partout, dans son cou, sur le lobe de son oreille, sur son torse dénudé à la hâte. Les lèvres de Greg revenaient sur sa bouche, jamais rassasiées, caressaient sa langue presque avec rudesse, exigeaient leur dû tandis que les mains du policier broyaient son dos dans une étreinte abrupte. Le souffle rauque de Greg brûlait sa gorge qu'il avait tendue pour mieux recevoir l'ardeur du baiser. Il gémit de plaisir quand Greg lui mordit l'épaule et encore plus fort quand ce dernier adoucit sa bouche contre son oreille, lui murmurant une litanie de _j't'aime, Myc ..._ Et il aurait joui, intouché, juste caressé par ses lèvres désormais légères qui s'attardaient dans son cou, si Greg, à bout de souffle ne s'était pas légèrement écarté, rompant leur délicieuse étreinte.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, la respiration haletante. Aucun mot ne fut alors prononcé, les quelques minutes suivantes. Il n'en n'était pas besoin. Ce fut Greg qui reprit la parole :

\- Que disais-je donc ? Ah oui ... dans l'immédiat, on va marcher un peu. Il faut qu'on arrive à trouver à manger sans trop attirer l'attention, avant de s'organiser pour partir. Il y a un centre commercial derrière la dune, un de mes amis d'enfance s'occupe de la boulangerie de la grande surface du coin. Il doit déjà être à son poste.

\- Il n'aura pas d'ennuis s'il aide deux fugitifs ?, demanda Mycroft tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route.

Greg s'esclaffa.

\- Ce ne sera pas le plus gros des ennuis qui lui colle aux basques ! Il n'y a pas que toi que j'ai mis au-dessus du respect de la loi, figure-toi ! Il y a quelques amitiés, aussi.

Ils avançaient tranquillement vers la zone déserte qu'ils abordèrent par l'arrière d'immenses entrepôts vaguement éclairés. Mycroft eut soudain un sourire.

\- A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Greg sur un ton taquin qui laissait supposer qu'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Ça me rappelle un peu l'endroit et le matin où l'on a dû s'arrêter, à Dartford, tu ne trouves pas... ?

\- C'est exactement ça, mon coeur. Finalement, on aura vécu très peu de choses chez toi ou chez moi, continua Greg, l'air un peu pensif, on a eu nos meilleurs moments dans des coins où on s'est trouvés complètement par hasard...

\- Oui, pour l'instant, mais je suis persuadé que nos heures les plus magnifiques sont encore à venir dans des endroits que nous ne connaissons pas encore..."

Alors que Mycroft concluait ses mots d'un baiser sur sa tempe, Greg aperçut un homme faisant des allées et venues entre un camion et l'entrée d'un bâtiment, et lui fit signe.

"Hey, Louis! Salut !

-Greg ! Eh ben, t'as pas loupé ton retour, cette fois! On te voit pas mal à la télé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que c'est toi qui serais le voleur et pas le gendarme ! En plus, ajouta-t-il en regardant Mycroft et en souriant, t'aurais pas un peu volé un des trésors de la Couronne britannique, si j'ai bien compris... ?

-Tu as sûrement des trucs encore plus incroyables à nous raconter, va ! Je te présente Mycroft, dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Mycroft, l'individu dont tu dois supporter les propos douteux est Louis Vargas, qui forme avec Gabriel l'insupportable duo que je subis tous les étés depuis ma plus tendre enfance!

\- Monsieur...

-Très heureux! Hey, appelez-moi Louis, dites donc! Mais vous n'êtes pas restés Route des dunes?

-On s'est fait repérer et on a dû se planquer au club de voile, je t'expliquerai...mais pour l'instant, il faudrait qu'on mange quelque chose.

\- Venez vite, je vais vous donner de quoi faire au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il vaut mieux que vous ne traîniez pas trop dans le coin, les flics patrouillent régulièrement. Ils sont après les pauvres bougres qui essaient de vaguement se nourrir dans les poubelles ou avec ce qu'on veut bien leur donner, en attendant d'essayer de passer en Angleterre...

Louis les entraina alors rapidement vers l'arrière de l'entrepôt et tandis qu'il les guidait, il ajouta

\- Bon alors, vous allez rester là et vous réchauffer un peu parce que vous avez vraiment l'air d'avoir froid... enfin surtout Mycroft, continua-t-il. Je reviendrai vous voir un peu plus tard. I manger. Reposez-vous un peu, aussi, vous aurez besoin d'être en forme si vous devez...partir plus loin...Je vous amènerai des couvertures, des vêtements...La cavale, ça se prépare, et j'ai pas franchement l'impression que vous débordiez d'expérience en la matière... Bon, je vous dis pas que je vous donnerai ma voiture ... J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a été repérée à Londres. Je vais voir si Gabriel ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de conclure sa phrase. Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et les trois hommes entendirent le voix joyeuse du cousin de Greg.

\- « Tiens donc, on dirait que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Salut Louis ! Salut Greg ! Alors il parait que tu descends les hélico de la gendarmerie maintenant ? Je savais pas que tu avais viré rebelle ! Gabriel continua de plus belle. Ah ! Au fait Mycroft, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ... euh ... plutôt quelqu'un ... je vous ai amené votre petit frère ! »

La tête boudeuse de Sherlock s'encadra alors dans la porte. Il regarda son frère en fronçant les sourcils d'un air tellement exaspéré et avec une telle grimace que les trois amis d'enfance partirent d'un fou-rire inextinguible.

Face à son frère, Mycroft resta, tout naturellement, impassible.

« Il voulait vraiment savoir où vous étiez... Il m'a appelé, fit Gabriel, essayant de contrôler les derniers hoquets de ses rires et prenant un air innocent. Je crois que je commence enfin à connaitre les frères Holmes. Quand ils veulent quelque chose ... . Bref, j'ai cédé. A cette heure-ci et après ce qui vous est arrivé, il n'y avait que deux endroits où vous pouviez être... Vous voyez Sherlock ? Je vous avais dit que Greg était plein de ressources, qu'il connaissait le coin par coeur et qu'il mettrait votre frère à couvert. »

\- « Ok, continua Louis. Je vous amène encore deux-trois trucs et on va repartir Route des dunes. En fait ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que les flics d'ici fassent du zèle, mais je me méfie des espèces de James Bond qui ont traversé la Manche à vos trousses. On va tous rentrer par la plage avec les marcheurs du matin! Passez-moi votre veste, Mycroft. S'il faut, on fera diversion, Gabriel et moi. J'ai un peu la même carrure que vous, et Gabriel la même que Greg. On les trompera un moment..."

\- « Tiens, fit Greg en enlevant son pull et en le posant sur les épaules de Mycroft avec un geste d'une infinie tendresse, mets ça à la place, mon coeur... »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent de stupéfaction lorsqu'il entendit ce qualificatif, ce qui fit repartir tout le monde dans d'incontrôlables fous rires.

\- « Allez, reprit Gabriel, en route ! Sherlock...vous voyez que votre frère et votre ami vont bien, qu'ils ont prévu ce qu'ils vont faire...et surtout...que c'est ensemble qu'ils veulent le faire ! Il n'y a rien que de très normal dans tout ça, vous savez ! »

Gabriel avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton particulièrement enthousiaste, qui avait en fait accru la stupéfaction de Sherlock. Voyant cela, le cousin de Greg se reprit:

« Enfin...si on excepte la cavale et tous les trucs dans ce tonneau-là. C'est Greg, vous le connaissez...Vous ne vous êtes pas associé avec lui sans raison, n'est-ce pas ? Une vraie tête brulée, mon cousin ... Ce qu'on a pu faire comme 400 coups lorsque j'y repense, quand on était gamins avec Louis ! Quant à votre frère, honnêtement, vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas pour lui à une vie où il rentrerait tous les soirs à 19h dans son pavillon de banlieue, non ? Mais bon, bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Sherlock poussa un soupir, puis son attention fut attirée par un texto sur son téléphone. Une mine contrariée remplaça un instant l'étonnement qu'il ressentait devant la tendre complicité entre Greg et Mycroft, qu'il avait finalement assez peu vus ensemble. Sans répondre à Gabriel, Il initia pourtant le départ de tous en sautant brusquement d'un meuble où il s'était assis. Tous se remirent en route vers le littoral, où des groupes hétéroclites de marcheurs, amateurs de chars à voile ou même audacieux nageurs allaient et venaient dans la brume matinale un peu fraîche et le bruit apaisant des vagues. Mycroft ralentit légèrement et fit un signe à Sherlock, qui atténua son pas pour se trouver à la hauteur de son frère. Greg, malgré la situation délicate, conversait joyeusement avec Louis et Gabriel devant eux, sans que Mycroft le quitte des yeux.

\- « Tu as eu un message de John qui t'avertissait d'un gros problème, n'est-ce pas? Greg et moi ne sommes pas tirés d'affaire, c'est cela ? »

\- « J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que vous allez partir en lune de miel ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas...Alicia n'a pas vraiment l'air décidée à te laisser filer. C'est curieux, quand même...Elle n'a pas dû être particulièrement heureuse que tu ne lui retournes pas ses avances, certes, mais de là à lancer tant de monde à tes trousses...D'autant qu'elle a été informée de l'arrestation du chirurgien ! Et en ce qui concerne le procès autour de Sherrinford, ça n'intéresse déjà plus les gens. C'est vraiment... » Avec un soupir de rage, il jeta son pied contre un monticule de sable. Les grains s'envolèrent au vent.

"Mycroft, reprit Sherlock, aide-moi à comprendre. Cherche avec moi, jouons tous les deux une dernière fois, avant que...je ne sais pas, appelle ça comme tu veux, que tu partes, que tu prennes des vacances, que tu ailles où tu voudras avec ton..."

Il se rappela les mots de John, ceux de son frère, sa propre cruauté avec celui-ci.

"Avec l'amour de ta vie que tu ne me remercieras jamais assez de t'avoir présenté", fit-il, un reste de sarcasme dans sa voix cherchant à cacher l'émotion avec laquelle il cherchait maintenant à dire à son frère « j'ai compris! ». Mycroft considéra les choses avec un mélange de soulagement et de surprise.

 _C'est à peine croyable ... Deviner les intentions d'Alicia est pour lui comme un de ces jeux de quand nous étions enfants, il a l'air d'oublier que, si moi aussi, je dois trouver la solution, ce n'est pas pour m'amuser... Sherlock ... Tu en grandiras donc jamais ?_

"Très bien, fit pourtant Mycroft, à la fois pour résumer ses idées et pour indiquer à Sherlock qu'il acceptait de jouer, que savons-nous? Alicia ne nous donne visiblement pas la chasse juste parce que nous sommes partis. Elle nous a localisés. Il y a donc plus important, Greg ou moi pourrions représenter une menace quelconque qu'elle ne maîtriserait pas...

\- Alors voyons, commença Sherlock sur un ton à nouveau enjoué ... Toi ? Elle a pourtant accès à tous les dossiers sur lesquels tu travailles... Greg ? Elle se doute bien, maintenant, qu'il ne te veut pas de mal. Donc ça vient d'autre part. Quelqu'un d' autre assoiffé de vengeance à ton égard qui se sert d'elle et de la situation pour ...

\- Ou quelqu'un en lien avec les affaires précédentes. Je comprendrais que la famille d'Eldridge m'en veuille, par exemple. Et la première fois que j'ai mis le holà aux activités du chirurgien, il travaillait discrètement pour... mais non, ça n'a rien à voir...

\- Qui, alors, reprit Sherlock impatiemment ?

\- Moran...mais il est au secret, en prison...

\- Peut-être pas autant que tu le crois... Si c'était ça, on aurait la solution...LES solutions...

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sherlock grimaça tout en repoussant d'une main nerveuse les boucles que le vent marin rabattait sur son visage.

\- Oh, ça va te plaire et ne pas te plaire en même temps, tu vas voir ...

Il mit ses mains en cornet et appela Greg, toujours devant avec Gabriel et Louis. Les trois amis s'attrapaient par les épaules, se faisaient des croches-pattes. Ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures et allaient patauger dans l'eau glaciale qui montait tout doucement. Mycroft, tout en discutant avec son frère, les entendait rire et discuter dans un français doux et fluide. Son regard était fixé sur Greg qu'il ne lâchait pas un seul instant, enfoui dans le parfum de vétiver de son pull, absorbé dans la contemplation de la silhouette qui se découpait au premier plan du rivage.

 _Il va être gelé comme ça, juste en chemise et les pieds nus..._

Mais Sherlock le ramena à la la réalité.

\- « Greg ! Venez un peu par ici me parler de votre ami de l'administration pénitentiaire ! »

Greg fit signe à Louis et à Gabriel de continuer sans lui devant. Il revint en arrière vers les deux frères et son regard se porta d'emblée sur Mycroft, l'air interrogateur. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander.

 _Je sais qu'il y a encore un problème, mon amour_

Il se rapprocha de Mycroft et c'est sa main dans la sienne, son pouce caressant l'intérieur de sa paume dans un geste tendre, qu'il se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Oui, Sherlock, besoin d'informations ? Et les deux hommes se mirent à discuter à voix basse, tandis que Mycroft écoutait sans mot dire. La discussion se termina alors que le petit groupe arrivait sur la plage au bout de laquelle s'ouvrait la route des dunes. Tous aperçurent très vite John Watson, qui les guettait visiblement depuis un moment en haut du sentier et leur faisait de grands signes.

\- « Eh, fit le médecin comme tous arrivaient à sa hauteur et regagnaient la maison, la grande patronne ne va pas tarder à débarquer si je ne lui prouve pas par A plus B que vous êtes bien ici avec moi. Elle m'a donné une heure pour vous trouver et c'était...bah, il y a une heure, alors..."

Juste comme il terminait sa phrase, son téléphone sonna.

-« Laissez-moi décrocher, fit Mycroft, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû lui parler de toute façon continua Mycroft d'un ton ferme... Allô, oui, ici Mycroft Holmes !

\- Mycroft !"

Le ton traduisait à la fois le soulagement, une certaine colère et une forme de résignation. Mycroft s'en voulut tout à coup terriblement de ne pas s'être davantage ouvert à cette femme qui était l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Elle lui avait beaucoup appris sur l'univers qui était encore le sien quelques heures auparavant. Le suicide de son mari et ses soupçons à lui, infondés, envers elle, dans l'affaire qui avait conduit à la mort de Mary n'avaient certes pas amélioré son caractère, mais elle avait toujours été corps et âme, comme lui, au service de leur pays. Cela, combiné au souvenir de toutes les années passées à ses côtés, effaçait maintenant tout le reste. Elle restait pourtant celle qu'il fallait convaincre de leur rendre leur liberté, à lui et à Greg. Il connecta le haut parleur.

-« Alicia, il faut que je vous explique...

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Je peux comprendre des choses, moi aussi, figurez-vous ! Que quelqu'un vous aime assez pour vous permettre d'échapper à tous vos fardeaux, que vous ne vouliez pas vous soumettre à des jugements hâtifs... Mais, de là à travailler sciemment à la mort de masse de personnes innocentes...

Sur le visage de Mycroft passa l'expression d'une incrédulité extrême.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? coupa-t-il d'une voix où il ne pouvait retenir ni la sidération ni l'émotion que les propos d'Alicia Smallwood avaient suscités en lui.

\- Ecoutez Mycroft, la police a trouvé un stock d'explosifs à Charing Cross ! Explosifs saisis au cours d'une opération que VOUS aviez ordonnée, et qui avaient disparu, vous voyez ? Mais vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas? Des gens qui partent travailler, ou rentrent, chaque jour, des mères de famille... Oh, Mycroft, comment avez-vous pu prêter la main à ça ?

\- Jamais, non...Bien sûr que non...Alicia...une seule chose...croyez-vous que je n'ai pas encore assez de fautes à porter, et à faire porter avec moi à Gregory Lestrade, que je veuille encore..." Sous le poids de l'accusation, il ne pouvait plus que balbutier, tandis que des tremblements secouaient son corps. Louis et Gabriel se regardaient, stupéfaits. Greg avait, lui, pâli de colère et se retenait visiblement de crier. Sherlock, le premier, parla.

\- Lady Smallwood, et la voix de Sherlock claqua avec un dédain qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler, Mycroft Holmes, le dernier des terroristes ? Vous avez perdu la tête, ma parole ! Le MI5 n'est plus ce qu'il était ... Pas étonnant que l'Angleterre ne recule tant, fit-il, l'air exaspéré. Vous allez faire baisser le QI de toute la nation avec ces imbécillités ! Evidemment que mon cher frère n'est pour rien dans tout cela. Ce que Lestrade vient de me dire confirme mes hypothèses et vous savez que j'ai toujours raison : Sebastian Moran, théoriquement au secret et ancien employeur du chirurgien, communique avec l'extérieur; c'est lui qui est à la tête de ce projet d'attentat. Lestrade et Donovan avaient commencé à explorer cette piste, poursuivez-la avec les moyens qui sont les vôtres ! Sherlock baissa soudain la voix, mais l'air plus résolu que jamais, il poursuivit :

Et avec cela... Soyez sincère avec vous-même, écoutez aussi ce que vous dit votre coeur sur mon frère, sur le souci qu'il a toujours eu de nous protéger tous, au prix de tant de sacrifices de sa part, sa famille, son pays... vous... " Il reprit après une hésitation, et dans un souffle: « Moi..."

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Alicia tentait de toute évidence de démêler de multiples dilemmes.

"Très bien, reprit-elle. Vingt-quatre heures. Je leur donne vingt-quatre heures pour partir où ils voudront. Je vais vérifier ce que vous avancez. Parce que je suppose que l'étape suivante, si je ne fais pas ces deux choses, c'est la possibilité que vous parliez à la presse des lacunes de notre administration pénitentiaire supposée garder des terroristes avérés...

-Je vois que nous nous comprenons, fit Sherlock qui avait retrouvé là une forme de jeu du chat et de la souris qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Je vais même faire mieux: l'air du temps est à la résolution de toute cette histoire avec une audition de votre frère par une commission parlementaire très discrète, s'il choisit de revenir à Londres. J'aurai moins la main pour ce qui concerne M. Lestrade, mais tout de même...Je vais cependant garder quelques garanties en la personne de l'ancienne secrétaire particulière de M. Holmes, qui saura sans aucun doute où le trouver à tout moment...Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la forcer à parler, mais il faut bien que je prévoie aussi une porte de sortie...

Avec un petit sourire triomphant, Sherlock se rapprocha de Mycroft au moment où Alicia Smallwood prononçait ces dernières paroles et lui souffla à voix basse en aparté :

\- J'aimerais bien que tu me le dises, une fois, une seule fois dans ta vie , mon _cher frère_ , tu sais ... le mot qui commence par M et qui finit par I ...mais Mycroft se contenta de sourire ironiquement, tout en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux :

\- « Alicia, reprit alors Mycroft...vous faites le bon choix, vous savez... Jamais, jamais j'aurai mis les mains dans une chose pareille... _Merci, Alicia._ Et il appuya longuement sur le prénom de cette dernière, les yeux plein de malice tournés vers Sherlock ... Encore une fois, _merci Alicia ..._

Inconsciente de ce qui se jouait entre les deux frères à ce moment là et qui amusait fortement les autres hommes dans la pièce, malgré la tension du moment, Alicia reprit une dernière fois la parole.

-Si je fais le bon choix, utilisez bien ces vingt-quatre heures. Et tâchez d'être heureux, vous le méritez. J'espère tout de même que vous reviendrez à Londres, tous les deux."

Elle coupa la communication, laissant à tous un immense sentiment de soulagement, de plus en plus intense alors que chacun prenait conscience des conséquences de ce qui venait de clore, d'une certaine façon, la chaine des événements qui, depuis Sherrinford, les avait menés jusqu'à ce jour ici en France.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre les six hommes, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des flammes que John avait ranimées en attendant le retour des autres. Sherlock s'était étendu sur le sofa, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, les mains sous le menton. Louis et Gabriel avaient commencé de leur côté une conversation animée bien qu'elle se déroulât à voix basse. Ce fut John qui, avec son bon sens habituel, brisa le silence :

\- Allez, viens me donner un coup de main, Sherlock ... Je crois que tout le monde a besoin d'un solide petit déjeuner.

Avec une grimace, mais parce qu'il savait que John avait raison, le détective se leva et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi se restaurer. Greg, épuisé par l'incertitude et les tensions endurées, s'endormit quasiment en un instant dans un des fauteuils, et, assis près de lui, Mycroft posa les yeux sur celui qui, inlassablement, depuis des mois maintenant, lui donnait des forces inimaginables. Il se rappela l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'ils avaient, pour la première fois, cédé à leur attirance mutuelle, le bonheur de ce premier baiser auquel il ne parvenait pas à croire. Il se rappela ce jour de Noël chez ses parents, où les menaces s'accumulaient, et où pourtant il avait été si heureux d'un timide message, qui témoignait de l'hésitation du policier sur la conduite à tenir, dans un tel moment, dans leur histoire toute neuve: "Passe un bon Noël, je pense à toi"...Il revit aussi tous les instants au cours desquels Greg l'avait soutenu au cours de la condamnation de Sherlock, avant que Moriarty ne semble réapparaître, ainsi que les longues soirées solitaires où le policier devait partir en opération et où, lui, se demandait jusqu'où et comment lui faire partager les sombres secrets de sa vie. Pourtant, même le sinistre souvenir de ces moments d'angoisse ne pouvait ternir le bonheur qu'avaient été leurs premières heures intimes, chez lui, mais aussi dans cette improbable et anonyme petite maison de la banlieue londonienne délaissée par les agents qui surveillaient le quartier. Là, ils s'étaient complètement abandonnés l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Là, Greg était venu le chercher et lui avait montré combien il était aimé, alors que la tempête déjà déchaînée menaçait de les emporter loin l'un de l'autre. Là, il avait compris que ses mensonges, à son amant ou à lui-même, étaient entièrement vains, et qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'avouer son amour alors même qu'il le croyait condamné. Là, alors qu'ils sortaient, il avait conçu l'espoir alors insensé que la force de leurs sentiments mutuels pourrait les sauver, et maintenant encore, il pouvait à peine croire à la réalisation de cette douce et indestructible folie.

Mais ce qui résonnait en lui, plus fort que tout, encore une fois, et il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi à ce moment-là , c'était le souvenir de cette première balade à moto quand ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous l'une des premières fois, sa surprise intense quand il avait vu Greg lui tendre un casque et l'inviter à monter derrière lui. Il avait senti les mains du policier attraper les siennes pour l'attirer contre son dos et, oui, c'était à ce moment-là, quand il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Greg et qu'il s'était noyé dans ces effluves de cuir et de vétiver, qu'il avait su, de manière irréversible , que son coeur appartenait désormais à l'homme contre lequel il s'abandonnait totalement.

Alors qu'il songeait à tout cela, il entendit que John et Sherlock étaient revenus dans le salon et il réalisa que ses doigts avaient enlacé ceux de son amant endormi et que les autres hommes jetaient de temps à autres un oeil sur leurs mains jointes, souriant légèrement. Il rougit, lâcha la main et releva la tête. Greg s'éveilla alors, cherchant avant tout Mycroft du regard, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

John avaient apporté du thé, du café et des toasts. Il avait même réussi de quoi faire une omelette qui fumait, encore brûlante sur une assiette. Les six hommes s'installèrent comme ils purent, un peu de guingois, Mycroft et Greg sur le sofa, Louis et Gabriel, sur deux tabourets, Sherlock debout, collé à cheminée et John, assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Le feu avait réchauffé la petite maison et le ronflement des braises couvrait le bruit du vent et des vagues toute proches. Un parfum délicieux de pain grillé avait envahi la pièce et même Sherlock semblait prendre plaisir à grignoter quelque chose, surtout depuis que John avait trouvé ce pot de miel dans un des placards de la cuisine. Une conversation joyeuse s'était installée entre Greg et ses deux amis d'enfance, ponctuée de « tu te souviens quand ... ? » et de « oh la la, cette soirée là ... ». Mycroft écoutait, ravi de découvrir tout un pan de l'histoire de Greg qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sherlock regardait son frère. Il semblait plus tranquille, mais avec encore une dernière lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. John avait posé sa main sur son bras, dans un geste d'apaisement et de douceur mêlés qui voulait dire tout à la fois « laisse-les » et « pense à nous aussi maintenant ». La matinée, dans cette maison perdue dans les dunes, s'écoula comme dans un rêve entre rires, frémissements, paroles retenues et regards intenses.

Vers midi, cependant, ce fut Sherlock qui revint le premier vers la réalité. Les yeux brillants, impatient, il n'avait pas cessé de regarder John depuis deux heures. Toute sa personne criait Londres, Baker Street, Rosie, Madame Hudson ... _la maison, John._ N'y tenant plus, il déclara :

\- « John et moi, nous ne devons pas tarder si nous voulons attraper le prochain Eurostar, n'est-ce pas John ? Et il y avait tant d'ardeur, tant d'impatience contenue dans sa voix que Mycroft et Greg ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en se regardant. Les yeux brillants du même désir, John acquiesça. Une page sombre était tournée. Une autre, pleine d'un avenir à inventer encore, allait s'ouvrir. En une minute, le sac fut bouclé et Sherlock, désormais intenable, virevolta comme un diable, son Belstaff encombrant la petite pièce. Les deux hommes se levèrent alors pour raccompagner Sherlock et John. Tandis que ce dernier saluait chaleureusement Greg avant de s'installer au volant, Sherlock, resté encore à l'extérieur de la voiture, s'approcha très près de son frère, les yeux plantés droit dans les siens.

-« C'est quoi, Mycroft, « ce qui est le mieux » ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir à Londres ? » Très prudemment, Mycroft, choisissant ses mots avec soin, répondit :

\- C'est possible que non ... Je n'en ai aucune idée encore... Ne te tracasse pas davantage, tu en as fait déjà énormément... et on verra ça avec Alicia, Greg et moi.

\- Autrement dit, tu me laisses tomber, c'est bien ça ?, tenta Sherlock une dernière fois.

Greg, qui avait entendu la dernière phrase, fusilla Sherlock du regard.

"Je plaisante... Tâchez de ne pas devenir tout à fait stupides, tous les deux, où que soit le bocal des poissons rouges...

\- Oui, enfin, coupa John, Sherlock veut dire "soyez heureux, et faites-nous signe de temps en temps si vous le voulez ou si vous le pouvez..."

Sherlock attira alors son frère vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose que John et Greg n'entendirent pas. Les yeux de Mycroft s'embuèrent et il lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- « Merci, Lock ... Et très doucement, il ajouta :

et toi, plus besoin de liste maintenant, je le sais ».

L'un et l'autre se séparèrent sur ces mots qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux-seuls, échangeant une dernière accolade. Louis et Gabriel sortirent à ce moment, et demandèrent à John de les déposer au centre commercial. Ils saluèrent aussi Greg et Mycroft, qui les remercièrent avec émotion, non sans promettre de leur donner des nouvelles. La voiture disparut bientôt, et les deux hommes demeurés seuls ne purent s'empêcher de sentir leurs coeurs se serrer. Greg parla le premier pour dissiper la tension.

-« Et voilà... Bon, je pense tout de même qu'on pourra revenir à Londres le coeur léger et la tête haute, mon chéri...

\- Grâce à toi...Tu as tout compris, tellement vite...Et moi, je n'ai cherché qu'à me voiler la face et à m'aveugler...

\- Mais tu as fini par choisir de prendre la route avec moi, et de ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez...

Greg avait saisi la main de Mycroft et l'avait attiré de nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison. Il prépara du thé; le parfum délicat de l'Earl Grey envahit la pièce; il avait mis en sourdine un peu de musique. La chanson familière distillait les paroles magnifiques que tous les deux aimaient tant.

 _Que serais-je sans toi qu'un coeur au bois dormant_

Les deux hommes s'étaient assis sur le sofa, face aux flammes qui dansaient encore dans l'âtre. Mycroft était resté assis mais Greg, les pieds nus, s'était allongé de tout son long, les jambes sur les genoux de Mycroft. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, l'un et l'autre absorbés par cette intimité délicieuse, le sentiment d'être seuls au monde, de n'exister que pour l'autre. Mais, malgré la quiétude du moment, et parce que la tension des dernières heures ne l'avait encore tout à fait quitté, les pensées de Greg dérivèrent alors vers ce moment où , quelques semaines auparavant, Mycroft avait été libéré de Sherrinford par les services secrets et emmené à Exeter, et que Sherlock, qui pourtant avait érigé comme principe de ne jamais téléphoner, l'avait appelé, paniqué, en lui demandant de veiller sur son frère. Greg pouvait encore entendre les mots du détective, sa voix, encore plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée, sa diction d'ordinaire parfaite, maintenant heurtée, son propos rempli d'un sous-entendu sombre qui avait terrifié le policier.

 _Elle s'en est pris à moi, à John. Et ..., il y avait eu une pause, ...à Mycroft. John et moi allons bien. John est avec moi, mais..._

Greg n'avait jamais éprouvé une tel affolement intérieur. L'espace d'une minute, il avait complètement perdu pied avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, une nausée acide coincée au fin de la gorge, les mains trempées de sueur, son cerveau avait refusé de fonctionner. Mais il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, mordu ses lèvres et l'intérieur de sa bouche pour avoir mal. Le goût du sang l'avait ramené au moment présent, dans cette voiture qui fonçait vers Musgrave Manor. Céder à l'effroi n'était pas ce qui allait pouvoir aider Mycroft. Il lui fallait remonter à la surface, revenir aux faits, réfléchir. Et déjà, il savait, intimement, lors de cette première minute, qu'il n'y aurait aucune limite qu'il ne s'autoriserait pas à franchir. Rester calme, s'était-il dit.

 _Rester calme_

A ce souvenir, Greg frissonna sur le sofa et se lova davantage contre Mycroft qui avait saisi ses pieds nus et les caressait d'un mouvement sans hâte de ses mains longues et fines. Il portait encore le pull que Greg lui avait passé le matin-même. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'enlever et il frottait son menton contre le cachemire gris dont il respirait la senteur aimée. Ses pensées l'emmenait déjà vers un avenir qui se dessinait en lui avec force depuis quelque temps maintenant. Il rompit le silence :

\- « Greg, je ..., » mais il s'arrêta soudain incertain.

 _Toi aussi, tu veux rentrer à Londres ..._

Mais Greg, comme s'il avait deviné le cours de la pensée de Mycroft, dit, la voix assurée

\- « Pour le moment on doit penser à partir, pas trop loin mais un peu, en faisant attention. Avec les fausses identités, ça ira. Il y a un endroit où tu voudrais qu'on aille ? »demanda-t-il. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Mycroft pour ouvrir la porte à ce qu'il avait imaginé, rêvé pour eux deux.

-« Tu es déjà allé en Italie, mon amour ? Florence ? Amalfi ? »

Greg écarquilla les yeux.

 _L'Italie ? Tu me surprendras toujours mon amour_

\- « Rome, vite fait, répondit-il. Mais aucune autre ville, non... »

\- « Alors, c'est mon tour de t'emmener. Tu te rappelles sûrement un peu, songe à cette douceur...La mer est magnifique, la lumière si chaude, à Amalfi... Toi qui est tellement doué avec la photo... Et à Florence... Tous ces artistes qui ont inventé l'ordre et la beauté... Comme ils t'auraient aimé, comme ils auraient aimé te peindre..., tu es tellement ... » Mais Greg ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase :

\- « Les artistes, vraiment ? Juste Botticelli, Michel-Ange?...Tu ne partirais pas plutôt sur les traces de tout ce qui permettait aux Médicis d'étancher leur soif de pouvoir ? » reprit Greg, étouffant un rire amusé.

\- « C'est tentant aussi, oui, mais ce sera avant tout le voyage du calme et de la volupté. Et je te promets qu'on trouvera une chambre pleine de fleurs parfumées, de miroirs, où jamais les draps de notre lit ne seront froids car je ne cesserai pas de t'embrasser, j'assouvirai ton moindre désir et je t'aimerai de toutes mes forces..., ajouta Mycroft. Ses mains avaient quitté les pieds nus de Greg et caressaient maintenant avec douceur ses jambes, dans une invitation non déguisée. D'un commun accord, sans avoir besoin de parler, ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des chambres et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

Greg attira alors Mycroft dans un baiser insistant, et Mycroft céda très vite à cette demande non formulée. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre dans une passion heureuse, libérée des tensions des heures précédentes. Mycroft enlaça Greg avec une force prodigieuse. Soumis à cette vigueur, Greg désira immédiatement s'offrir tout entier à son partenaire retrouvé, et chuchota alors que sa tête touchait à peine les draps: "je veux être à toi, mon amour, tout à toi...". Délaissant l'un des lobes qu'il avait longuement léché et mordillé, Mycroft soupira au creux de son oreille, le souffle déjà court et brûlant: "oh mon adoré, je veux t'aimer... comme je vais t'aimer... si tu savais comme je vais t'aimer..." Il continua par un baiser d'une sensualité étourdissante, prolongé tout le long du cou de Greg, arrachant de légers cris à celui-ci. Ils se dénudèrent avec lenteur et ferveur à la fois, laissant de longues caresses et d'interminables baisers sur le moindre fragment de peau offert. Mycroft acheva ensuite de dévêtir son partenaire, passant une main presque timide sur la chair déjà enflée de désir. Dans un long gémissement, Greg expira comme un "s'il te plaît, encore...", posa sa main sur celle de son amoureux et initia un geste plus intense et plus rapide. Il guida les longs doigts de Mycroft plus bas, relevant ses hanches, de sorte que son amant comprenne qu'il devait maintenant préciser ses caresses.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?...

"Non, mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu sois le premier..."

Mycroft dit cela en souriant, posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Greg tout en enlevant ses derniers vêtements. Il revint tout contre son partenaire qui sentit la force de son désir et s'en mordit la lèvre.

"Mon bien-aimé, parle-moi si ça ne va pas, si quoi que ce soit..."

Greg posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant.

"C'est promis, mon amour, mais avec toi, tu sais...je le sais...ce sera bien, je serai bien...viens..."

La sensation toute neuve de Mycroft s'insinuant en lui, à la fois concentré sur ses gestes mais sans rechercher un plaisir égoïste, faillit lui faire abandonner tout contrôle, mais il réussit à reprendre ses esprits et à guider encore mieux leur étreinte. Le summum du plaisir les surprit pourtant presque, tous les deux en même temps, alors qu'ils avaient accéléré leurs mouvements sans vraiment le vouloir. Mycroft s'effondra sur le corps de Greg avec un long gémissement alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement en lui, et Greg, au dernier moment, amena la main de son compagnon pour lui offrir la preuve torride de son absolue délectation.

Il y eut ensuite des respirations apaisées, des baisers à nouveau simplement doux, des enlacements des plus tendres. Quelques larmes aussi. Ils parlèrent, encore et encore, d'avenir. Le sommeil les saisit en même temps, et les emporta quelques heures. Ce fut Greg qui se réveilla le premier. Le drap avait glissé. Et il savait exactement ce que Mycroft allait lui dire. Mais avant de remonter l'étoffe sur le corps de son amant, il le contempla savourant sa beauté fine, ses longues jambes et ce léger duvet roux qui ombrait son torse.

 _J'aimerais tellement te prendre en photo, là maintenant ..._

Mais Mycroft s'agita un peu et ouvrit à son tour les yeux.

\- « Greg ... »

Ce dernier se leva soudainement.

"Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose..."

Il les fit ressortir. Un franc soleil montait maintenant dans le ciel dégagé, encore parcouru tout de même de quelques nuages poussés par le vent assez fort. Greg guida Mycroft vers la plage, mais une fois arrivé en haut de la dune, lui fit tourner le dos à la mer.

"Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon grand-père paternel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas...

\- Il a dû passer un long moment par ici...Mon père et Patti ont passé beaucoup de temps à chercher exactement où, il faudra que je lui demande, ... en 1940, en attendant d'être réembarqué pour l'Angleterre.

\- Opération Dynamo...

-Oui, mon grand-père a fait partie de ceux qui ont pu monter sur un bateau, tous n'ont pas eu cette chance...mais il a été blessé et il est mort peu de temps après. Et ma grand-mère... Eh bien, elle l'a connu...quelques heures, juste avant qu'il reparte, dans la maison que tu vois là-bas, à l'intérieur des terres, près de ce silo, sur la droite. C'était à l'époque l'un des bâtiments d'une ferme. Mon père est né, mais elle n'a jamais revu mon grand-père. Elle aurait bien voulu, et c'est sans doute un peu pour ça que mon père a fini par aller s'installer de l'autre côté de la Manche.

\- Mais par conséquent, tu as encore de la famille ici...

\- Oui, ma grand-mère s'est mariée avec un de ses amis proches, après la guerre. Elle a eu deux autres enfants, dont la mère de Gabriel. Mon père n'a jamais voulu rompre les liens avec sa famille française. Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, il me parlait toujours en français ... et j'ai passé toutes mes vacances d'été, ici, avec Gabriel. C'est au club de voile qu'on a connu Louis et qu'on devenu inséparables. Je suppose que nous avons eu de la chance de rester en contact, et en bonne entente. Sans Gabriel, jamais ...

\- Vous avez un coeur immense, tous..., murmura Mycroft, la gorge serrée. Greg, comment pourrais-je te remercier assez un jour de...de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, de n'avoir jamais cédé, d'avoir toujours maintenu le cap...pour nous... contre vents et marées.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mycroft et Greg l'attira contre lui.

\- « Ce que je veux te demander en te racontant tout ça, c'est, toi, de rester avec moi, de ne jamais partir, mon amour. Parce que le départ de mon grand-père, dans ces circonstances terribles, ça l'avait rendue plutôt triste, même si c'était quelqu'un d'optimiste... Tu comprends ça ... perdre son amour ... Et moi... je ne peux même plus imaginer la vie sans toi, maintenant... Je sais qu'après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu as envie de recommencer beaucoup de choses. Je veux à n'importe quel prix que ce soit avec moi. Et pour nous deux, je n'abandonnerai jamais. »

Mycroft enlaça Greg plus étroitement encore. Les mots furent alors inutiles. Ce fut alors, à nouveau, Mycroft qui entraîna Gregory. Celui-ci se laissa emmener, encore incrédule, jusqu'aux vagues mourantes sur le sable puis jusqu'à celles, bien vives, un peu plus lointaines. Toujours muet de surprise, le ravissement se peignant sur le visage, il se laissa aussi pousser plus loin dans l'eau, sous les baisers de son compagnon, et sous les flots sans cesse renouvelés.

 _Ensemble ... larguer les amarres ..._


End file.
